Le conte de l'imprévisible shinobi Yakumo Naruto
by Lusaphira
Summary: Comme tous les ans, Naruto fuyait les villageois qui ne voyaient en lui que le Kyûbi et voulaient se venger. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer la légendaire famille Yakumo. Elevé au milieu de la magie et des yôkais, Naruto compte bien réaliser son rêve et protéger son clan. Mais dans l'ombre, beaucoup espèrent tirer profit de l'autre monde s'offrant à eux.
1. Nouvelles intriguantes

Bonjour à tous.

Voici le début de ma nouvelle histoire. J'aime beaucoup les deux fandoms et étant donné le peu de crossovers (et encore moins en français) je décide de sauter le pas.

Voici donc le premier chapitre de ce qui sera probablement une de mes plus longues fictions. J'espère que ce début vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous et j'espère avoir vos retours.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Touhou Project appartient à ZUN.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Nouvelles intrigantes**

La réalité n'est qu'un concept né de l'observation du monde qui nous entoure. Ce que nous percevons avec nos maigres sens crée un espace cohérent, régi par des règles physiques complexes, mais qui permettent de structurer le monde dans lequel nous vivons.

Et pourtant, au-delà de notre réalité, existait un pays illusoire dans lequel les mythes perdurent et s'épanouissent. Cette bulle fantastique, presque coupée du reste du monde, avait un nom. Ses habitants l'appelaient Gensokyo. Ce pays magique était un lieu mystérieux, dans lequel vivaient quantité d'êtres divers, des plus fantastiques et des plus puissants, dont l'existence dépassait l'entendement, mais qui pourtant parvenaient à coexister avec les humbles et les faibles.

Cette réalité qu'était Gensokyo était entourée d'une puissante barrière, générée depuis un temple shinto précédé d'un torii récemment repeint, le célèbre Sanctuaire Hakurei. Tous respectaient la prêtresse qui se dévouait chaque jour pour maintenir l'intégrité de ce mur d'énergie qui les protégeaient de l'extérieur. Chacun rendait intérieurement grâce à la jeune fille qui avait été choisie pour cette lourde mission, mais qui portait sur ses épaules une autre tache, celle de faire respecter la loi et l'ordre dans le pays.

Seulement, la jeune prêtresse Hakurei n'était pas la seule à veiller sur la Grande Frontière. Quelqu'un d'autre maintenait en état cette barrière magique, puisque sa créatrice veillait sur son œuvre. En Gensokyo, il existait une puissante créature, un yôkai à la puissance indicible que tous connaissaient, respectaient et craignaient. Yakumo Yukari avait participé à la fondation de Gensokyo, à la création de la barrière et moult autres événements historiques portaient sa marque. Cette yôkai aux longs cheveux blonds était âgée de plusieurs millénaires, même si la question de son âge était un sujet qu'il était préférable de ne pas aborder.

L'ancestrale yôkai avait vécu durant des milliers d'années, mais elle avait finalement choisi d'établir sa résidence dans le village frontalier de Mayohiga. L'endroit était mystérieux, même selon les standards de Gensokyo.

Mayohiga était un lieu presque désert, essentiellement peuplé de chats. Cet endroit situé près de la frontière était isolé dans les collines désolées, écrasées par la chaleur et qui n'étaient traversées que par la route conduisant à la rivière Sanzu, le passage vers le monde de l'après vie. Outre la proximité avec les mondes régis par les défunts, l'absence d'humains s'expliquait par l'influence latente des pouvoirs concentrés de Yukari. Ce village dégageait une force mystérieuse, qui avait le pouvoir de désorienter ceux qui s'y attardaient. Les rares humains à y pénétrer finissaient par se perdre dans un dédale de ruelles entrecroisées de forêts organisées sans la moindre once de logique et ils finissaient inévitablement par se retrouver à l'extérieur.

Au centre de ce village, du moins s'il y existait réellement un centre, tant la réalité se déformait parfois de façon totalement aléatoire, se dressait la résidence du clan Yakumo. La demeure était d'une taille modeste, composée seulement d'un long bâtiment à deux étages, entouré par une enceinte qui camouflait le petit jardin dans lequel le vent agitait faiblement les bambous plantés entre les allées de graviers.

C'était une belle journée, ensoleillée et calme, telle que l'on aimerait en voir plus souvent. Le soleil réchauffait les lieux de ses rayons ardents, mais la brise rafraîchissante estompait la sensation de brûlure. Cette matinée était parfaite pour se promener, voire même pour se prélasser au soleil. Une personne l'avait bien compris, dormant sur le pas de la porte, le visage collé contre le bois chaud. Une jeune fille vêtue d'une robe rouge se détendait, exposant des attributs qui indiquaient clairement qu'elle n'était pas humaine. Ses oreilles de chat percées d'anneaux d'or et ses deux queues qui s'agitaient faiblement étaient révélatrices de son statut de yôkai.

La jeune créature paresseuse, répondant au nom de Chen, n'était pas la seule à profiter de la vie avec tant d'insouciance. Derrière les portes closes, deux femmes s'agitaient. La matriarche du clan, Yukari, disposait d'une puissance incroyable, celle de manipuler les limites. Son pouvoir sans pareil et son intelligence rarement égalée faisaient d'elle un être redoutable. Elle pouvait autant être une créature mesquine et manipulatrice, qu'une protectrice altruiste, selon son humeur. Malheureusement, son caractère n'était guère matinal et sa paresse chronique était bien connue. A son grand dam, cela faisait déjà deux fois qu'elle était tirée de son sommeil par la maladresse de sa servante.

- Ran, appela calmement Yukari, sans pour autant masquer la touche de désapprobation qu'elle faisait poindre.

Quelques instants plus tard, la servante susnommée entra dans le salon occupé par sa supérieure, s'inclinant avec tout le respect qu'elle devait, qui n'égalait pourtant pas sa dévotion.

Yukari dévisagea longuement son employée, observant la kitsune vêtue d'une robe immaculée surmontée d'un tablier bleu, qui laissait flotter ses neuf queues dorées, en parfaite harmonie avec ses cheveux courts. La maîtresse des frontières, qui avait renoncé à l'idée de passer le reste de sa matinée à se blottir dans son futon, caressa distraitement une de ses mèches blondes, nouée d'écarlate. Malgré son apparente insouciance, la yôkai observa le visage de celle qui n'était à la base qu'un shikigami, un familier, mais qui avait fini par faire partie de la famille.

- Ran, souffla Yukari avec un ton réprobateur qui passait également pour de la lassitude et qui dissimulait ses véritables sentiments. Depuis ce matin, cela fait déjà deux assiettes que tu casses, ça ne t'étais jamais arrivée auparavant.

- Je suis désolée, répondit la renarde, cela ne se reproduira plus.

Yukari se tut, alors que ces mots ne la satisfaisaient guère. Elle nota une légère contraction de la mâchoire de Ran, comme si la blonde aux oreilles de renard dissimulait quelque chose.

- Ran, répliqua Yukari avec un ton froid, ne t'avises pas de me cacher la vérité. Je sens que quelque chose te perturbe, tu n'agis pas comme d'habitude. Je t'ai déjà dit que si tu avais un problème, ton premier devoir était de m'en faire part. Ne te caches pas derrière des prétextes fallacieux comme la crainte de me déranger. Maintenant, je t'écoute.

- C'est délicat, concéda la shikigami, qui craignait de décevoir sa maîtresse. Depuis ce matin, j'ai eu ces étranges douleurs en moi. Ce ne sont pas des blessures, c'est plus comme des avertissements, des réminiscences. J'ignore d'où cela provient, mais c'est très perturbant. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'appelle, qu'on veut me tirer quelque part.

Yukari réfléchit. Ses paupières se fermèrent durant quelques secondes, avant de dévoiler ses iris pourpres qui luisaient dangereusement, rappelant que derrière son élégance et son raffinement, elle n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

- J'ai l'impression que quelque chose t'appelle de l'autre coté de la frontière, constata t-elle en sondant l'extérieur via les brèches qu'elle générait à loisir. Je déteste que l'on ose se moquer de moi, de mon œuvre et que l'on porte préjudice à notre clan. Je compte bien trouver le coupable.

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur sa servante, alors qu'un sourire fendit son visage de marbre, dévoilant ses dents blanches, parfaitement droites.

- Cependant, minauda t-elle, je ne compte pas y aller seule. Tu vas me servir de détecteur.

Ran déglutit, mais n'osa pas contredire sa supérieure.

La maîtresse des lieux se leva, lissant sa robe violette dont le décolleté laissait voir sa généreuse poitrine, avant de se saisir d'une ombrelle, qui n'était pourtant pas là i peine une minute. La yôkai saisit la main de Ran entre ses doigts arachnéens aux longs ongles, avant de tracer un trait dans le vide à l'aide de l'extrémité acérée de son parasol de soie.

Devant elles, un trou s'ouvrit au milieu de la pièce. Ce passage ne reposait sur rien, violant toutes les lois de la physique, mais il était indéniable qu'il existait malgré tout. A travers la déchirure, on ne distinguait qu'un ciel d'encre animé de soubresauts liquides, alors que des petits yeux pourpres apparaissaient à leur guise, observant silencieusement les environs, cherchant à apercevoir ce qui existait au-delà des limbes.

Yukari et Ran franchirent le portail, s'enfonçant dans ce minuscule interstice entre la réalité et l'illusion. A l'intérieur, les sens aux aguets, les deux créatures localisèrent bien vite l'endroit d'ou émanait la désagréable émotion qui taraudait Ran depuis plusieurs heures.

Les deux habitantes de Gensokyo émergèrent finalement dans un lieu qui leur était totalement étranger.

Elles étaient dans une impasse. L'étroite ruelle dans laquelle elles étaient arrivées était barrés d'une haute palissade, encadrée par deux hauts bâtiments de pierre et de bois. Au dessus d'elles, la nuit étendait son manteau sombre, orné d'étoiles scintillantes dans le lointain. L'endroit n'était guère agréable, en raison de la présence de nombreuses poubelles qui débordaient et laissaient déverser leurs déchets sur le sol de terre damée. Pourtant, malgré l'odeur des déchets, ce qui les choqua le plus, ce fut le parfum fade de l'air les entourant. Elles ne retrouvaient pas l'arôme si familier de Gensokyo, dans lequel tout baignait dans des relents de magie. Ce manque les dérangeait profondément, il leur apparaissait presque insultant, mais le rictus de douleur qui se dessina brièvement sur le visage de Ran leur rappela leur mission.

Les deux femmes eurent à peine le temps de se remettre en marche, qu'une clameur confuse parvint à leurs oreilles. Une foule se déplaçait rapidement, située à une centaine de mètres d'elles, perpendiculaire à l'impasse dans laquelle elles se trouvaient, si leur ouie ne les trompait pas. Alors que les cris se rapprochaient, ils devinrent plus audibles, mais étant donné les mots durs qu'ils prononçaient, leurs intentions étaient vraisemblablement hostiles.

- Attrapez le démon ! hurla un homme à la voix rauque, qui s'essoufflait et perdait du terrain en repassant en queue du peloton.

- Ne le laissez pas filer ! s'époumona un second. Prenez-le à revers !

- Finissons ce que le Yondaime à commencé ! déclara un homme qui bifurqua en compagnie de quelques civils.

Yukari et Ran n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait ici, mais les termes étaient clairs. Un démon était traqué par une foule en colère, qui semblait prête à lui faire subir un mauvais sort.

Le terme de démon n'avait pas grand sens pour elles. Il pouvait tout aussi bien désigner les fées inoffensives qui erraient aléatoirement. Cependant, ce terme pouvait regrouper des entités terrifiantes, comme la déité de Makai, Shinki.

Alors, Ran et Yukari se tinrent prêtes à combattre, sortant leurs cartes de sort, attendant de voir quel type de démon était l'être qui risquait de croiser leur chemin.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsque le démon en question s'engouffra dans la ruelle. Le nouveau venu n'était qu'un jeune garçon, visiblement dans sa prime jeunesse. Cependant, il avait des caractéristiques spéciales, comme ses cheveux blonds comme les blés murs, ou bien ces marques sur les joues semblables aux moustaches d'un renard.

- C'est lui, murmura faiblement Ran.

La puissance qu'elle ressentait dans les intestins de l'enfant n'était pas humaine et il n'était pas irréfléchi de supposer qu'il était le démon dont tout le monde parlait.

- Oui, confirma Yukari. Je ressens sa puissance, moi aussi.

Le jeune garçon, que les villageois qualifiaient de démon, se nommait Uzumaki Naruto. Chaque année, le 10 octobre, alors que les habitants célébraient la mémoire du Yondaime Hokage, leur héros qui avait vaincu le terrible démon renard Kyûbi, les ivrognes se lançaient dans une chasse à l'enfant que beaucoup voyaient comme le responsables de tous leurs malheurs.

Naruto réussissait toujours à leur échapper. Malgré le nombre, il connaissait les moindres recoins du village de Konoha, ainsi que les meilleures cachettes.

Le jeune pourchassé avait fait un dérapage contrôlé, suivi d'une roulade lui permettant de se glisser dans l'étroite ruelle sans perdre la moindre seconde. Il avait parfaitement conscience que chaque seconde gagnée sur ses poursuivants ne pouvait être négligée, surtout lorsque l'on avait le malheur de se trouver dans une conjoncture aussi défavorable.

Cependant, malgré son état, il ne s'attendait pas à faire cette rencontre.

Devant lui, sur son chemin, se tenaient deux êtres dont il n'imaginait pas l'existence, pas même dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Ces deux femmes se tenaient entre lui et la palissade qu'il comptait escalader pour fuir, mais leurs intentions, pour l'heure inconnues, pouvaient difficilement être plus hostiles que celles de la horde qui le traquait.

Naruto se figea. Son regard céruléen s'attarda sur la femme dont les neuf queues s'agitaient faiblement. Son esprit était certes encore enfantin, normal pour un enfant âgé d'à peine six ans, mais son instinct de survie s'était affûté. Un nom lui vint à l'esprit et un mot franchit le barrage de ses lèvres.

- Kyûbi, chuchota t-il avec l'impression que quelqu'un avait versé un seau de glace dans son estomac.

- N'ais pas peur, chuchota l'élégante dame qui faisait tourner son ombrelle en un étrange mouvement hypnotique, laissant le pourpre former une pupille qu'il connaissait bien. Nous ne te voulons pas de mal.

Naruto recula. Au fond de lui même son instinct primaire lui criait de fuir le plus loin possible.

Cependant, la meute vociférant mille menaces et injures venait d'arriver et bloquait la voie. Il était piégé, toute retraite était coupée.

Le meneur de la foule haineuse qui professait des menaces de mort, un homme tenant un couteau de boucher s'avança.

- Regardez ! hurla t-il en désignant Ran de la pointe acérée de son arme. Soyez témoins ! Le démon fait appel aux siens !

La horde s'avança, leurs yeux brillant de haine et d'envie de meurtre firent reculer Naruto qui se retrouva acculé, sa tête butant contre le ventre de Yukari. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il rougit, son champ de vision étant occulté par l'imposante paire d'appas de la yôkai.

- Nous pouvons t'aider, petit, chuchota élégamment la blonde aux longs cheveux dotée d'une grâce irréelle.

- Tuez-le ! hurla le commerçant dont la raison avait été occultée par la douleur causée par la mort de son épouse lors de l'attaque de Kyûbi.

- Aidez-moi ! supplia le jeune garçon en s'approchant de la femme blonde qui tendit sa main en un geste à la fois protecteur et invitant.

Au moment précis où Naruto saisit la main de Yukari, une silhouette masquée apparut sur le toit.

- Eloignez-vous tous de cet enfant, par ordre du Sandaime Hokage de Konoha !

Le nouveau venu était vêtu d'une tenue sombre, avec une armure d'acier léger protégeant son torse et son dos. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient ornés de protections faites du même métal que son plastron. Son visage était dissimulé derrière un masque de porcelaine à l'image d'un chat et Ran ne put s'empêcher de songer que sa shikigami, l'adorable Chen, pouvait avoir ce genre d'expression sauvage lorsqu'elle était énervée … ou que l'on marchait involontairement sur ses queues qui avaient tendance à traîner partout.

Son ton était froid et sec, mais malgré tout, son timbre féminin ne put être entièrement camouflé.

Yukari observa l'agent de l'ombre qui fléchit ses jambes, prêt à bondir en un instant, tout en saisissant un kunai dissimulé dans la protection métallique couvrant son avant bras gauche.

- Je ne pense pas, murmura Yukari. Ce jeune garçon m'intrigue beaucoup. Tous comme nous, il dispose du pouvoir des yôkai, ajouta t-elle alors que le visage contrit de Naruto se décomposa, laissant émerger sa crainte alors qu'une terrible réalisation rongeait son esprit. Sa place n'est pas au milieu de vous, les pathétiques humains. Elle est avec les siens, avec nous, en Gensokyo.

D'un geste de la main, la yôkai des frontières ouvrit un passage qui menait hors de ce pays à l'atmosphère sinistrement vide, appartenant à un continent que les autochtones appelaient les nations élémentaires. L'ouverture sombre semblait animée d'une volonté propre, alors que la femme blonde poussa légèrement l'enfant en avant.

Naruto, imprévisible et encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de comprendre, fit une petite enjambée. D'un seul coup, il sauta dans le portail, accompagné par l'autre inconnue aux neuf queues.

Instantanément, la ninja d'élite surentraînée bondit. Cependant, toute sa détermination était vaine devant plus de trois millénaires d'expérience. Yukari avait disparu, de même que la brèche dans laquelle l'enfant jinchûriki s'était précipité. L'ANBU ayant atterri sur le sol poussiéreux se redressa bien vite, pivotant sur ses bottes aux semelles renforcées pour apercevoir la maîtresse des limites flotter derrière elle. Yukari semblait la narguer, chevauchant la brèche aux yeux pourpres infinis, dissimulant son sourire derrière son éventail d'ivoire.

- Ramenez-le immédiatement ! ordonna la kunoichi aux longs cheveux d'un blond tendant vers le kaki, tout en lançant plusieurs kunais.

Impassible, Yukari observa les projectiles effilés se diriger vers ses points vitaux, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans le néant. L'ANBU se recula, surprise de l'évaporation de ses armes. Les projectiles reparurent bien vite, dans le dos de la combattante qui avait dégainé son épée courte. Les lames acérées se fichèrent dans ses épaules et derrière ses genoux, sectionnant les ligaments croisés et faisant chuter la guerrière réduite à l'immobilité.

- Le clan Yakumo ne reçoit d'ordre de personne, déclara calmement la yôkai coiffée d'une charlotte blanche, exception de ceux que je donne moi-même.

La matriarche de la famille la plus puissante et la plus dangereuse de Gensokyo disparut sans un bruit. Son portail dont la forme ressemblait à un rictus de cruauté resta brièvement ouvert, laissant des milliers d'yeux fixes observer l'ANBU depuis l'abîme qui les abritait.


	2. Adoption

Bonjour à tous !

Malgré le manque de fictions francophones sur Touhou, je n'imaginais pas que ce cross-over obtiendrait autant de vues. Je vous remercie tous de vos lectures et du soutien que vous portez à cette fiction.

Je vous offre la suite et j'espère pouvoir avoir vos retours, j'y répondrais avec attention. Bonne lecture à tous.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, Touhou Project appartient à ZUN.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Adoption**

La traversée des portails générés par Yukari était une expérience très désagréable. Même après des années de pratique, il était très difficile de s'habituer à ce néant ténébreux, dans lequel l'abîme vous fixait, observant sans un bruit ce qu'il y avait de plus profondément enfoui en chacun.

Naruto se sentit mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans un lac malsain, écrasé et broyé en de fines particules subatomiques, comme s'il se noyait dans une encre épaisse qui souhaitait le tirer vers le bas, désirant plus que tout l'engloutir dans les profondeurs.

Lorsqu'il émergea, que les ténèbres se brisèrent, il eut l'impression de renaître. Il trébucha maladroitement sur le plancher, ses mains tremblantes qui prenaient appui sur le parquet ciré le retenaient à peine, tandis qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas déverser le contenu de son estomac. Le jeune garçon, d'une pâleur inhabituelle au vu de son teint hâlé, se redressa avec difficulté.

- Tu es plutôt résistant à ce que je vois, déclara une voix chantante derrière lui. En général, ils vomissent la première fois.

Le jeune garçon blafard se retourna, apercevant l'élégante dame à la longue robe blanche ornée d'une pièce pourpre frappée du yin et du yang.

- Que me voulez-vous ? demanda t-il avec suspicion, même si l'inquiétude était dominante dans sa voix. Et qui êtes-vous ?

- J'aurais espéré plus de reconnaissance envers tes sauveurs, chuchota mélodieusement la yôkai. Je me nomme Yakumo Yukari et tu te trouves dans ma demeure. Pour répondre à ta seconde question, je dois admettre que tu m'intrigues, tu dégages une énergie familière, mais détournée et corrompue. Je veux que tu soulèves ta chemise, je souhaite vérifier une chose.

Le ton de Yukari s'était fait moins enjôleur, reprenant son habituelle froideur dominatrice, lorsqu'elle donnait ses ordres.

Le jeune garçon hésita, mais le regard inquisiteur de cette puissante femme l'incitait à obéir. Il se dévêtit partiellement, révélant son ventre mince. Yukari fit glisser un doigt sur la peau, soupirant à la plaisante sensation de caresser la chair tendre et tiède. Pendant son exploration, elle fut attirée par un point qui semblait concentrer une magie puissante. Souhaitant vérifier sa théorie et assouvir sa curiosité, l'ancienne envoya une légère décharge d'énergie magique qui permit de matérialiser un étrange sceau formé par une spirale entourée de huit trigrammes.

- Intéressant, nota t-elle en analysant les moindres détails de l'enchaînement merveilleusement bien conçu, en particulier pour un simple être humain. Ran, touche ce sceau et dis-moi ce que tu ressens.

La kitsune sous forme humaine obtempéra, ressentant une énergie familière mais étrangement bénéfique.

- Kyûbi no yôko est scellé en lui, déclara abruptement Ran, choquant davantage Naruto. Mais, il en manque une partie. On dirait que quelqu'un a scellé cette créature en lui retirant la moitié Yin de son pouvoir.

Naruto se sentait anéanti. D'un seul coup, il comprit tout. Maintenant qu'il savait que le démon vivait en lui, tel un parasite, il comprit pourquoi il était traité tel un paria. Il était la créature qui avait détruit Konoha, brisé des centaines de familles et pris d'innombrables vies.

- Alors, c'était vrai, murmura t-il d'une voix défaite. Je suis un monstre.

- Ne dis pas de sottises, coupa Yukari avec dédain. Tu es peut être le réceptacle du démon renard à neuf queues, mais tu n'es pas la créature scellé en toi. En réalité, tu n'es que son gardien et comme tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser pour les crimes commis par cette bête. Par contre, si tu cherches à découvrir un véritable démon, à faire front à un véritable monstre, je t'invite à regarder devant toi. Je suis Yakumo Yukari, la grande yôkai maîtresse des frontières et je sais très bien différencier mes semblables des tiens, les simples humains.

Enfin, là, elle mentait. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que le garçon n'était pas un simple humain. Elle avait bien senti le courant bleuté qui circulait dans le corps de ce jeune garçon. Cette énergie était différente de l'énergie naturelle qui abondait en Gensokyo, elle était plus semblable au flux qui circulait dans les plus puissants habitants de ce pays. Elle aurait juré que c'était de la magie que l'on aurait comprimée, volontairement purgée de l'influence naturelle et violemment insufflée dans des êtres humains.

Naruto frissonna, tandis que Yukari poursuivait son examen minutieux. Il avait l'impression que derrière ce visage élégant aux pommettes élégamment sculptées, se dissimulait un abomination. Le fait que l'un des yeux de Yukari vira à l'écarlate durant une fraction de seconde confirma son impression.

- Que me voulez-vous ? redemanda t-il avec une légère inquiétude dans sa voix timorée.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu m'intrigues, répéta Yukari en restant volontairement floue sur ses intentions. Ton pouvoir peut causer beaucoup de mal, mais également provoquer un grand bien, si tu apprends à t'en servir correctement. Cependant, tu devrais plutôt demander à ma servante ce qu'elle compte faire de toi. Après tout, c'est elle qui a senti que tu étais en danger et c'est elle qui a terrifié les idiots qui te poursuivaient.

Ran l'observa en lui adressant un petit sourire et Naruto s'inclina poliment, de la façon la plus formelle possible, la remerciant de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

- Je voudrais pouvoir rentrer chez moi, murmura l'enfant.

Les sourcils de Ran se haussèrent, mais à un point tel, qu'ils étaient presque à mi-chemin entre ses paupières et la racine de ses cheveux.

- Tu voudrais vraiment retourner là-bas ? demanda t-elle avec effarement. Tu veux continuer à vivre ça, alors que ce village voulait te tuer ?

- Pas tous, avoua t-il avec un air malheureux. Il y a jiji-sama qui m'aime bien, même s'il est très occupé.

- Et ta famille ? demanda la renarde qui sentait monter en elle cet instinct protecteur envers les jeunes.

L'expression de douleur qui naquit brutalement sur le visage du jeune garçon lui indiqua qu'elle venait de toucher un point sensible. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de poser d'autres questions, que l'évidence la frappa. Ce gamin, haï et détesté de tous, n'avait même pas de famille pour le réconforter et le protéger. La femme à la robe semée d'azur soupira, s'abaissant pour regarder Naruto droit dans les yeux, comme une égale reconnaissant sa souffrance.

- Tu sais, avoua Ran en jetant un coup d'œil fugace en direction de Yukari, recherchant silencieusement son approbation, tu devrais te plaire ici, parmi nous. Personne ne te jugera pour ce que tu es, personne ne voudra te tuer pour héberger un démon et surtout, nous pouvons t'offrir un foyer.

- Sans oublier que si tu retournes là-bas et que tu meurs, ajouta Yukari, ce serait bien mal remercier Ran qui s'est donné la peine de sauver ta vie. Si tu cherches à revenir dans ton village, tu nieras notre prise de risque et ce ne serait guère une preuve de gratitude. Sans compter que si tu meurs, tu ne réaliseras jamais tes rêves, puisque je suppose que tu as des désirs que tu voudrais réaliser. Nous t'offrons la possibilité de t'exprimer, dis-nous donc quels sont tes rêves, petit.

- Mes rêves ? demanda le garçon en retrouvant un semblant de sourire. Je veux devenir plus fort que tous les Hokage ! Je veux tous les surpasser, comme ça, tout le monde devra me respecter !

- Ca ne marche pas comme ça, coupa Yukari avec une légère amertume teintée d'une once de regrets. Je ne voudrais pas casser tes espoirs, mais le pouvoir ne sert à rien si l'on n'a pas d'objectif. Le respect ne s'hérite pas, il se mérite. Il ne s'obtient pas par la force, il se gagne en aidant ou en protégeant les autres. Si tu te lances sur cette voie, tu finiras forcément par échouer. La seule chose que tu réussiras, c'est de finir par être craint et haï par tous et tu retrouveras la solitude. Cependant, j'ai une offre à te faire. Nous pouvons t'aider à devenir fort, mais en retour je te demanderais de mettre cette puissance à notre contribution. Les Yakumo ne sont pas qu'un simple clan avec ses intérêts propres. Ensemble, nous formons une famille.

Les mots frappèrent Naruto. Il avait toujours désiré être aimé comme les autres, pouvoir avoir des parents pour l'aider et le serrer dans leurs bras. Surtout, il en avait assez d'être seul et de recevoir des insultes et des regards de dégoût chaque jour.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les larmes avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues rondes. Il avait la possibilité d'avoir ce qu'il avait toujours cherché obtenir. Enfin, il pouvait réaliser le désir le plus profond et le plus désespéré de son cœur.

Les mots ne purent sortir de façon cohérente, tant ses émotions contradictoires s'entremêlaient et s'embrouillaient.

Finalement, il cessa de pleurer, trop choqué par le geste que Ran venait de faire. La renarde venait de serrer l'enfant contre sa robe qui dissimulait peu sa poitrine opulente, glissant ses bras dans son dos pour le calmer, tandis que ses queues entouraient le jeune garçon en un geste maternel et protecteur.

- Dis-moi, petit, chuchota Yukari. Quel est ton véritable nom ?

- Je suis, bafouilla l'enfant qui essuya son visage morveux, je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto.

- Alors, Uzumaki Naruto, sourit Yukari, voudrais-tu accepter mon offre, celle d'appartenir au clan Yakumo ?

L'enfant hocha la tête, timide.

- Que devrais-je faire ? demanda t-il.

- Notre famille a quelques règles, expliqua t-elle brièvement, notamment des obligations envers les habitants de ce monde, mais pour le reste, nous ne sommes pas vraiment limités. Hors de Gensokyo, nous avons pour politique de ne pas juger les membres du clan, ni même leurs actions. La famille compte avant tout, exception faite de notre devoir de protéger la barrière Hakurei. Cependant, il y a une règle sur laquelle je ne transigerais pas. Nos secrets ne doivent pas être révélés et la trahison est punie par un sort pire que la mort.

Naruto n'était pas vraiment surpris. A Konoha, il avait bien vu les différents clans garder leurs secrets. Les Hyûga avec leurs airs arrogants et leurs yeux pâles, ainsi que les Uchiha et leurs yeux de sang vivaient dans des complexes fortifiés, derrière des murs d'enceinte imposants. Il savait que les grandes familles de ninjas cachaient jalousement leurs techniques, gardant quelques secrets hors de portée de l'Hokage. Il en avait entendu des choses, lors de ses innombrables escapades.

- J'accepte votre offre, chuchota le garçon avec enthousiasme.

- Alors, répondit la matriarche avec un ton solennel, je t'accepte comme membre du clan Yakumo. Désormais, tu seras connu sous le nom de Yakumo Naruto, fils de Yakumo Ran.

La yôkai se tourna vers sa servante et lui adressa un simple hochement de tête.

- Ran, je le laisse à tes soins. Explique lui tout ce qu'il doit savoir, présente lui sa nouvelle sœur et s'il te plait, donnes-lui un bain. J'ai beaucoup de travail en retard à rattraper, déclara t-elle d'un ton impérieux, avant de regagner sa chambre.

Beaucoup de sommeil à récupérer aurait été plus juste, songea Ran, mais il était inutile de mentionner la paresse chronique de Yukari devant le jeune homme. Il s'en rendrait compte tôt ou tard, sans doute lorsqu'il se demanderait pourquoi la matriarche passait la moitié de sa vie dans ses draps.

Une heure plus tard, après un passage dans l'onsen qui fit grimacer le jeune homme, Naruto se retrouva vêtu d'un kimono gris, dont les pans avaient été repliés pour ne pas traîner au sol. Ran n'avait rien de plus seyant pour le jeune homme, mais bien qu'elle comptait ultérieurement faire appel à un tailleur pour habiller le nouveau membre de leur famille, il était hors de question qu'il continue à être vêtu de cette horreur orange.

Naruto suivit docilement Ran, qui lui fit visiter son nouveau foyer. Elle lui montra une pièce sobrement meublée, dépourvue de toute personnalité et de toute âme, qui serait sa nouvelle chambre. L'endroit faisait presque la taille du petit appartement que Sarutobi Hiruzen lui avait fait attribuer, lorsque l'orphelinat avait décidé d'expulser le jeune garçon, espérant qu'il meure dans un recoin sordide.

- Maintenant que tu as fait le tour de la maison, dit-elle avec un sourire complice, presque maternel, je vais te présenter le dernier membre de notre famille. Chen ! appela t-elle avec une voix aiguë qui fit grimacer le blond.

La personne appelée d'une façon fort peu discrète ne mit pas longtemps à se manifester. C'était une jeune fille vêtue d'une robe rouge et coiffée d'un chapeau vert et son air malicieux et empli de bonheur semblait contagieux.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda t-elle en désignant le garçon avec l'un de ses ongles longs et verni d'écarlate.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas pointer les gens du doigt, sermonna calmement Ran. Pour répondre à ta question, je te présente Yakumo Naruto, déclara Ran avec un sourire. C'est ton nouveau petit frère. Pourquoi n'iriez vous donc pas jouer dehors, faire plus ample connaissance en attendant que le dîner soit prêt ? Fais tout de même attention, il est ignorant de nos méthodes de combat.

Le visage de la jeune shikigami s'éclaira, alors qu'elle agrippa son nouveau frère par la main, l'entraînant vers la cour intérieure.

Tandis que les deux enfants, du moins d'un point de vue de l'esprit s'éloignaient vers l'arrière cour, la renarde s'affaira à préparer le repas. Elle savait que Chen raffolait du poisson, mais elle ignorait si le petit blond appréciait les légumes. Probablement que non, mais bien qu'elle se doutait qu'un enfant laissé à l'abandon n'hésiterait pas à fouiller les détritus pour se nourrir, elle ne lui laisserait pas le choix. Il avait besoin d'avoir quelqu'un pour lui fixer des limites et il faudrait que quelqu'un lui apprenne à différencier le bien du mal, afin de ne pas créer de sociopathe. C'était sa nouvelle responsabilité et elle n'avait jamais failli à aucune de ses tâches. Elle avait réussi avec Chen, du moins jusqu'à présent et elle n'imaginait pas pouvoir échouer, bien que son fils adoptif donnait l'impression d'être vraiment imprévisible.

Ran gardait surtout en mémoire l'impressionnant entrelacs qui était apparu sur l'abdomen de son nouvel enfant. Après quelques siècles aux côtés de Yukari-sama, elle avait acquis quelques notions dans les sceaux. Elle avait pu analyser l'ensemble et avait conclu que celui ayant réalisé cet enchaînement était un génie. L'énergie du renard maléfique pouvait être absorbée par le garçon, lui donnant d'incroyables capacités, tout en bloquant la bête. Ce sceau pourrait être forcé, mais utiliser la clé pourrait donner des résultats plus probants. Avec un peu de travail, il deviendrait même possible de fusionner le réseau d'énergie de l'enfant avec la substance rouge que le renard haineux sécrétait massivement.

L'enfant humain pourrait même devenir un yôkai, tout du moins un hanyô. L'opération serait bénéfique pour le clan, puisque sa force et sa longévité seraient accrues. Il y a des siècles, Ran n'était qu'une simple renarde. Depuis que son statut avait évolué, passant de celui de bête sauvage à celui de yôkai civilisée, elle était restée aux côtés de Yukari-sama.

La kitsune savait que son nouvel enfant n'était qu'une créature éphémère, lorsque l'on comparait sa durée de vie avec celle des yôkai et autres habitants fantastiques de Gensokyo, sans parler des dieux immortels.

Cependant, avant toute expérience pour faire de l'humain l'un des leurs, il faudrait apprendre au jeune Naruto à maîtriser sa puissance et à vivre en Gensokyo. Voire d'abord à survivre.

Le soir même, Ran songea qu'elle devrait d'abord apprendre à Naruto les bonnes manières, dont celles de se comporter convenablement à table. L'attitude indécente que son fils avait eue devant Yukari avait été mortifiante.

Pourtant, malgré la honte qui la submergea lorsque son fils engloutit sa soupe plus vite que le ferait Saigyouji Yuyuko, le fantôme affamé, la kitsune savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas blâmer son fils. Naruto n'avait jamais été aimé et il avait accumulé beaucoup de retard dans de nombreux domaines, puisque presque personne ne s'était soucié de lui enseigner quoi que ce soit et il était évident qu'il avait des lacunes. Il serait indispensable de tout revoir et d'approfondir de nombreux points, afin qu'il puisse enfin avoir accès à une éducation digne de ce nom.

La renarde soupira après avoir fait son premier rapport sur l'état psychologique du garçon. L'indifférence et la négligence donnaient souvent l'impression que l'on n'était rien de plus qu'une nuisance ne valant même pas la peine d'exister. Cette solitude pesait lourdement sur l'enfant, qui avait commencé à développer un talent pour les farces et le saccage. Au moins, la haine et l'hostilité qu'il recevait après ces pitreries parvenait à occulter cette impression de n'être rien.

Ran espérait sincèrement pouvoir réparer les dégâts et faire en sorte que le blond aux joues striées ait une enfance heureuse, à défaut d'être normale puisque ce mot semblait ne pas avoir vraiment sa place chez les Yakumo.


	3. Rencontre avec Kyûbi

Bonjour à tous !

Avant toute chose, je souhaitais vous remercier de l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette nouvelle histoire. J'espère pouvoir bénéficier de vos retours et de vos impressions.

Je souhaiterais remercier tous ceux qui me lisent et me laissent des reviews qui m'aident beaucoup et me réchauffent le cœur, surtout en ce moment. Je vais répondre à tous, y compris à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte et à qui je ne peux pas adresser de messages privés.

Je commence par manalovetheway, que je remercie de l'intérêt porté, mais qui aurait du mieux lire mon profil. Je rappelle que je suis un homme, sous entendu un membre de la gent masculine, donc pas une femme. En conséquence, je ne répondrais pas favorablement à ce qui apparaît être une … tentative de flirt ?

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous satisfera et que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, Touhou Project est à ZUN.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Rencontre avec Kyûbi**

Bien que le temps s'écoulait d'une façon très lente en gensokyo, puisque de nombreux immortels voyaient inlassablement passer les mêmes saisons, ce n'était pas le cas pour les humains.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Naruto du clan Uzumaki était arrivé en Gensokyo, prenant officiellement le nom de sa nouvelle famille adoptive.

Bien qu'une semaine soit une période extrêmement courte au regard de l'interminable existence de Yukari, les Yakumo ne comptaient pas gaspiller le temps qui leur était offert et ils avaient immédiatement commencé à entraîner leur nouveau membre.

Ran pouvait être calme et Yukari pouvait être d'une infinie patience, mais l'état lacunaire, voire parfois embryonnaire des connaissances de Naruto avait réussi à les fatiguer. Elles avaient fait abstraction de leur irritation, le jeune humain n'était pas à blâmer. Elles ne lui en seraient jamais gré, tant qu'il faisait des efforts et travaillait avec acharnement pour combler ses difficultés.

L'esprit d'un enfant était vraiment merveilleux et Naruto faisait déjà de nombreux progrès. L'enfant avait un esprit d'une grande adaptabilité, il pouvait apprendre très vite lorsqu'il le souhaitait vraiment et il intégra remarquablement vite les nouvelles règles qui lui avaient été imposées.

Ran et Yukari avaient enseigné les us et coutumes qu'un être de haut rang se devait de connaître, en particulier les subtilités ayant trait au protocole pour s'entretenir convenablement avec les différentes personnes qu'il serait inévitablement amené à rencontrer.

Bien qu'essentielles, ces connaissances ne pouvaient être les seules dont il dispose. L'esprit devait avoir ses périodes de repos et le corps devait être entretenu, afin de pare à toutes les éventualités.

Ce que Naruto attendait et appréhendait le plus, ce fut les leçons de combat.

Comme chaque après-midi, Yukari et Ran attendaient leur protégé dans le vaste parc de leur demeure. Les deux yôkai étaient assises sur un banc de pierre, tournant le dos au jardin minéral, discutaient calmement sous les lumineux rayons de l'astre. Calmes et sereines, elles observaient le jeune humain vêtu d'un keikogi blanc, une tenue légère et pratique, qui n'emmagasinait pas la chaleur, ce qui s'avérait être idéal pour un entraînement en plein air.

- Te voilà, Naruto-kun, salua poliment Yukari de sa voix charmeuse. Tu es ponctuel pour ton apprentissage et c'est une bonne chose. Aujourd'hui, tu vas apprendre l'élément le plus important dans l'art de combattre, une base absolument incontournable si tu souhaites survivre. Toutes les techniques ont une faiblesse, même les plus puissantes, car elles sont absolument inutiles si elles ne parviennent pas à toucher l'ennemi. Avant même que tu ne commences à te battre, tu vas devoir travailler ton endurance, afin de maîtriser tout l'art de l'esquive, ainsi que celui de la fuite. Il n'y a rien de honteux à se replier, seuls les morts ne peuvent se renforcer pour vaincre un ennemi plus puissant. Nous avons constaté ta propension à fuir et à semer tes poursuivants, dans laquelle j'admets que tu as un certain talent, voire même un talent certain, mais tu es encore trop limité dans tes mouvements.

Yukari écarta les bras et s'éleva dans les airs, devant un Naruto qui laissa sa mâchoire inférieure pendre dans le vide. Il se frotta les yeux, se pinça, pour chasser l'illusion dans laquelle il s'était fait piéger.

C'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas voler. Sans ailes et sans rien pour la soutenir, la grande yôkai volait. C'était oublier bien vite l'extraordinaire puissance et la volonté inébranlable de la maîtresse absolue des limites, qui pouvait briser les lois physiques dans un interstice entre l'illusion et la réalité.

- Regarde-le, sourit Yukari en agitant doucement son éventail d'ivoire. On dirait qu'il gobe les mouches.

A ce commentaire, Naruto prit vite conscience de son air béat, alors qu'il implorait Yukari de lui apprendre, faisant tout son possible pour contenir son excitation, qui se lisait inévitablement dans ses yeux brillants et sur ses joues rondes.

- Les humains ne peuvent pas voler en temps normal. Cependant, expliqua Yukari, nous ne sommes pas dans un monde normal. En Gensokyo, la magie est contenue de force par la grande barrière, s'accumulant aux dépens de l'extérieur qui s'est presque tari. Les êtres qui savent utiliser l'énergie en eux, en lien avec l'énergie de la terre, sont capables de la contrôler et d'entrer en résonance avec la magie qui flotte dans l'air.

Voyant l'air bovin de Naruto, Yukari se pinça l'arête entre ses yeux pourpres et reprit avec des termes très simples. Elles ne devaient pas oublier que l'humain en face d'elles n'avait que six ans et qu'il n'était pas un grand intellectuel.

- Je ne comprends rien, fit-il remarquer fort peu diplomatiquement. On peut pas juste essayer ?

Yukari décida de donner une leçon au jeune fils adoptif de sa servante. Sans un geste, une ouverture sombre apparut sous les pieds du blond, qui chuta instantanément dans le vide qui l'avala avant de refermer sa mâchoire.

- Où est-il passé ? s'enquit prudemment Ran.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, répliqua Yukari avec un sourire sadique, il va revenir !

Effectivement, à une centaine de mètres au dessus du bassin situé dans la cour fermée, le garçon refit son apparition.

En chute libre, au beau milieu du ciel, il hurla de terreur. Sa crainte de s'écraser au sol et de finir comme une crêpe le poussa à implorer tout ce qui lui passait par l'esprit. Les yeux clos, alors que l'air repoussé par son poids commençait à frictionner ses mains et à chauffer sa chair, il s'enfonça dans les méandres glauques de son subconscient.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il se retrouva à l'intérieur d'un dédale de couloirs sombres, souillés par une eau noire et putride, emplie de miasmes souffreteux. Naruto frissonna et regarda son environnement menaçant, se demandant en quel lieu abandonné était-il tombé et surtout, ce qu'il faisait ici.

Calme et prudent, il explora l'endroit, traversant les couloirs dans tous les sens, retournant sur ses pas, avant de s'enfoncer dans la partie la plus vétuste du réseau. Tandis que les conduites se faisaient plus larges et rouillées, que des tuyaux perçaient les murs dans tous les sens, une grande grille verrouillée scellait le passage.

Derrière les barreaux dorés et barrés d'une immense serrure, un immense renard au poil orangé exhalait une odeur de fauve, suintant également la malveillance.

- Alors, gronda t-il de sa puissante voix en déployant ses neuf queues, mon geôlier se décide enfin à me rendre visite. Quel honneur de ta part, ironisa t-il avant de redevenir plus sérieux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dépêche-toi avant que ma patience ne s'épuise !

Pour rendre sa menace plus crédible, il hurla en donnant un grand coup de patte contre sa cage qui trembla depuis ses fondations.

Naruto se recula, mais lorsqu'il vit que le métal n'avait pas bougé, il comprit que l'animal ne pouvait rien tenter de concret contre lui. La bête ne pouvait que l'intimider en bluffant et l'utiliser s'il faisait appel à son chakra démoniaque.

- Vous êtes le Kyûbi, c'est ça ?

L'animal grogna, ce long feulement semblait être un assentiment. Cette domination ne le satisfaisait guère, mais le gosse n'aurait pas d'autre moyen de le nommer, du moins pour le moment.

- J'ai besoin de votre pouvoir, demanda le minuscule humain en s'inclinant poliment, se rabaissant davantage au point d'effleurer l'inquiétant liquide qui s'écoulait en laissant des traces charbonneuses sur les murs.

Le renard à neuf queues sourit légèrement, dévoilant ses crocs acérés. Peut être que ce jinchûriki le traiterait décemment, même s'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Il pouvait peut être laisser le gamin continuer dans cette voie, mais il ne renoncerait pas à son projet initial visant à s'emparer de son corps. Il poursuivrait son plan pour le moment. Après tout, les kitsune sont connus pour leur ruse et leur patience.

- C'est bien parce que ma survie est liée à la tienne, gamin, grogna le démon en affichant un air contrit, débordant de mauvaise volonté. Maintenant, file !

Naruto se retrouva frappé par une onde de choc, d'une envie de mort écrasante qui le souffla hors de son inconscient. Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours en chute libre et que le bassin d'eau tiède se rapprochait dangereusement.

Même si l'eau amortirait sa chute, il savait que la profondeur serait insuffisante et il avait l'impression que de s'écraser à plat dans le bassin ne serait pas indolore.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Naruto s'entoura d'une fine aura d'un rouge bourgogne. Ses traits devinrent plus sauvages, moins humains, tandis que les pupilles de ses yeux s'allongeaient, fendant un iris devenu écarlate.

Le jeune garçon se concentra, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas s'écraser. L'énergie du démon renard, qu'il exhalait de toutes ses pores en l'entourant se nourrit de celle qui embaumait l'air en Gensokyo, mais il ne parvint qu'a former un mince bouclier qui encaissa le choc, lorsqu'il s'écrasa pathétiquement dans l'eau.

Lorsque Naruto émergea, ses cheveux habituellement en brosse étaient plaqués contre son crâne et l'eau serpentait en s'écoulant sur son visage maussade. L'aura du renard à neuf queues s'était déjà dissipée, ne laissant qu'un sentiment de malaise qui vibrait à la surface de sa peau.

- Impressionnant, déclara alors Ran, qui avait été prise de nausée lorsqu'elle ressentit le chakra de Kyûbi aussi près d'elle.

- C'est vrai, concéda Yukari, bien que tu ais perdu beaucoup de temps à crier au début.

Une goutte de sueur coula à l'arrière du crâne du blond. Evidemment qu'il avait paniqué ! C'était la première fois qu'il vivait une expérience aussi intense ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il sache parfaitement maîtriser l'énergie du bijû qu'il hébergeait.

- Cependant, nuança t-elle, c'est très bien pour une première fois. C'est en apprenant de ses erreurs que l'on peut s'améliorer, ajouta t-elle calmement, alors que son protégé quittait le bassin. Je ne te reprocherais jamais de faire des erreurs, à condition que tu en tires les leçons appropriées.

Le jinchûriki grogna, avant d'insister pour reprendre l'entraînement. Sa détermination plut à la maîtresse des frontières qui lui ordonna de mobiliser une fois de plus le fantastique pouvoir du démon.

Naruto se crispa, ses muscles tremblèrent alors qu'il se concentrait davantage. Il laissa l'aura émerger hors de sa chair, l'entourant tel un cocon chaud et protecteur. Soudainement, il sentit ses pieds quitter le sol, perdant la sensation familière de ressentir le sol dur sous ses semelles. Stupéfait, il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'il y avait une dizaine de centimètres entre les dalles de pierres et ses chaussures courtes. A cet instant précis, lorsque son cerveau analysa le fait qu'il était en apesanteur, le garçon perdit toute concentration, retombant au sol.

Sur les fesses, avec une attitude disgracieuse, il entreprit bien vite de se relever. Son regard laissa place à une joie sans bornes, alors que Ran se montrait satisfaite. Cela pouvait paraître idiot d'être heureux pour un premier pas, mais la renarde savait que son fils avait besoin d'être encouragé. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, quelqu'un le félicitait sincèrement.

- De plus en plus intéressant, siffla Yukari en observant cette nouvelle adjonction à son clan, qui s'avérait de plus en plus prometteuse. Penses-tu que nous puissions passer à la suite ?

Ran opina du chef, avant de dégainer une petite carte.

- Le vol et le déplacement dans toutes les directions est un pré requis indispensable pour combattre en Gensokyo, expliqua t-elle. Nos conflits se règlent pour la plupart par un combat au Danmaku. Avant que tu ne demandes quelles sont les règles, dit-elle précipitamment en voyant la bouche du blond s'ouvrir, je te réponds. Il s'agit d'un combat durant lequel l'arme principale est la magie, employée dans l'utilisation d'un rideau de projectiles, bien que certaines personnes emploient d'autres armes secondaires. Le but est de toucher l'adversaire le premier et chaque combat se fait suivant un nombre de rounds déterminé.

- Ran, l'interrompit Yukari en baillant, un combat serait bien plus explicite, rien ne vaut un bon exemple. Une carte de sort chacune, proposa t-elle en sortant un morceau de parchemin de nulle part.

- Comme vous le souhaitez, Yukari-sama, ajouta la kitsune avec un fin sourire en s'envolant au-dessus du terrain d'entraînement. Préparez-vous ! Shikigami ! Wizard Fox Thoughts !

Instantanément, elle fit apparaître des projectiles complexes, formés d'un délicat agencement de fleurs jaunes, entrecoupé par de petits éclats verts rappelant les pétales entrouverts d'un dalhia. Les sorts de la kitsune s'avancèrent vers Yukari, se séparant au dernier moment pour couvrir plus de surface et surtout, pour traquer sa maîtresse.

- C'est tout ? s'étonna Yukari en riant. Evite ça ! Bounded Field ! Curse of Dreams and Reality !

Cette technique était d'un tout autre niveau, songea Naruto en voyant l'extraordinaire puissance du sortilège de la yôkai. D'énormes orbes masquèrent le ciel, projetant des vagues de feuilles lumineuses et de flèches. Les projectiles tournaient en formant deux motifs réguliers. L'un convergeait vers Ran, tandis que l'autre entourait Yukari en formant un bouclier absorbant les attaques massives de la kitsune.

A voir la différence entre les motifs, nul doute sur l'identité du vainqueur, bien qu'une surprise soit toujours possible. Vu d'en bas, le duel semblait violent selon l'aperçu partiel qu'avait Naruto, mais pour Ran, c'était encore pire. Les attaques magiques ne cessaient de siffler à ses oreilles et d'effleures ses vêtements, laissant des marques roussies sur sa fourrure soyeuse, tandis que la sueur coulait dans ses yeux. Il ne s'écoula qu'une minute, soixante longues secondes interminables et angoissantes qui s'étiraient, avant que la renarde ne soit totalement encerclée par les vagues de Yukari. Partout où elle regardait, les projectiles la piégeaient et l'obligeaient à esquiver sans cesse. Les faisceaux attaquaient avec un rythme soutenu, forçant la combattante à faire craquer ses os en évitant les coups, tout en se contorsionnant pour ne pas être touchée. Malheureusement, le temps que Ran perdait à esquiver l'empêchait de lancer des attaques massives en direction de la femme qui souriait. Dès que Ran profitait d'une ouverture pour lancer un simple sort, ses coups basiques étaient esquivés par Yukari qui volait gracieusement, flottant dans les cieux en goûtant à la caresse de la brise qui faisait flotter ses cheveux d'or, ornés de nœuds cramoisis.

Ran ne put maintenir très longtemps l'intense effort qu'elle mettait dans son esquive. Elle savait parfaitement que Yukari-sama était plus puissante et même si elle n'évitait pas les coups en se servant de ses portails pour détourner toute attaque, Yukari triomphait à la loyale dans la quasi-totalité des combats. La renarde encaissa plusieurs coups, avant de crier quelque chose qui ressemblait à une capitulation, de retomber au sol et de concéder sa défaite. Sa supérieure mit immédiatement fin au combat et réapparut à ses côtés, via l'une de ses fameuses brèches. La yôkai à la robe immaculée, avec de lourds détails tissés dessus, était guillerette, comme si ce petit entraînement l'avait remise de bonne humeur.

- Je ... Je peux faire ça, moi aussi ? demanda le blond avec incrédulité.

- Bien sûr que tu vas y arriver, avoua Yukari. Après quelques décennies d'entraînement acharné, bien entendu, mais tu vas y arriver sinon ta mère te bottera les fesses. Cependant, n'oublie jamais que rien ni personne n'est invincible. Même moi, je ne suis pas absolue. Personne ne peut l'être et ceux qui y aspirent sont des idiots. Tôt ou tard, nous sommes vaincus et quel que soit le temps que cela prendra, nous disparaissons tous. C'est dans notre nature.

La blonde observa l'étendue céleste qui les surplombait, à peine balafrée par quelques nuages cotonneux.

- Il y a des choses qui nous seront inaccessibles à jamais, poursuivit Yukari. Même si tu parvenais à atteindre les limites de l'univers, à comprendre des phénomènes si abstraits qu'ils en défient la raison, tu n'en serais jamais le maître. Personne ne peut s'emparer de toute cette puissance, alors balaie à tout jamais ces rêves chimériques de ton esprit.

Naruto frémit. Il avait l'étrange impression que malgré tout, sa vie serait faite d'aventures et qu'un jour, il serait amené à rencontrer de tels êtres, si avides de pouvoir qu'ils seraient prêts à bouleverser l'ordre du monde pour assouvir d'iniques ambitions, aussi vaines que monstrueuses.

- Comment je peux apprendre à manipuler la magie ? demanda t-il.

- Ce sera la leçon suivante, répondit Ran. Mais avant de t'apprendre à utiliser la magie, tu devras t'entraîner à la ressentir. Tu possèdes un étrange pouvoir, certes similaire à la magie, mais qui est totalement séparé de l'influence naturelle et tu devras d'abord t'entraîner à rassembler ces deux forces et à les combiner. Cependant, il y aura un autre exercice que tu devras suivre quotidiennement, en plus de ton entraînement.

Naruto vit bien que le regard insistant de Ran, couplé à sa moue, indiquait qu'elle attendait qu'il formule une hypothèse. Il fit appel à ses souvenirs du combat et essaya d'analyser leur lutte. Il revit les projectiles siffler en grésillant, les motifs symétriques tournoyer et le bouclier entourant Yukari.

- Je pense que vous m'apprendrez à esquiver, tenta t-il avec une certaine appréhension.

- Bien trouvé, félicita la renarde dont les oreilles frémissaient légèrement. La plus puissante attaque est inutile si elle ne touche pas sa cible. Je pense que cet après-midi, nous allons d'abord travailler ton endurance.

Ran ne le savait pas encore, mais Naruto avait beaucoup trop d'énergie à dépenser. Son fils allait se dépenser, courir et sauter sans avoir l'air d'être essoufflé. Il allait l'épuiser, au point qu'elle aurait du mal à le suivre et qu'en fin de journée, elle se traînerait misérablement dans son futon, sous le regard moqueur et amusé de sa supérieure.


	4. Un monde séparé

Bonjour à tous !

Je constate que ma fiction continue d'attirer des lecteurs et je vous remercie de l'attention que vous lui portez.

Je commence par répondre à ceux avec qui je ne peux pas converser par message privé. Pour Manalovetheway, tu ne m'as pas offensé. Peut être que mon humour était mal dosé et je m'en excuse. Je te remercie de ton attention et de ta fidélité.

Ensuite, je sais que l'intrigue met du temps à démarrer, mais je vous assure qu'une fois ce premier arc terminé, il y aura un peu plus d'action, bien que je prévois d'en mettre pas mal dans le prochain chapitre et que l'intrigue se complexifiera d'ici peu.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture à tous et … reviews ?

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, Touhou Project appartient à ZUN.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Un monde séparé**

Naruto n'était peut être pas extrêmement cultivé, mais ses paroles avaient réellement surpris Yukari et Ran, en particulier lorsqu'il avait raconté que dans son village natal, les gens utilisaient quotidiennement l'énergie qui circulait en lui et qu'ils nommaient chakra, afin de réaliser des prouesses.

La matriarche savait parfaitement que le fils de sa shikigami ne mentait pas. Outre le fait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de fabuler et que son visage n'était pas impassible comme les manipulateurs savaient le faire, il contait son histoire avec enthousiasme et avec une hâte à maîtriser ce chakra, qui n'était absolument pas dissimulée. Cela faisait longtemps que Yukari n'avait pas été dans le monde extérieur et surtout, elle n'avait jamais prêté attention à ces terres isolées par un autre type de barrière.

Le monde shinobi avait intrigué Yukari, qui avait traversé ces terres, s'emparant des connaissances contenues dans certaines bibliothèques. Elle avait agi d'une façon qui ferait honneur à Marisa. Sauf que Kirisame Marisa, la magicienne ordinaire, se justifierait en expliquant qu'étant donné sa brève durée de vie, elle empruntait jusqu'à sa mort. Yukari ne s'embarrassait pas de scrupules, récupérant ce qui l'intéressait afin de garnir les archives du clan. La connaissance était intimement liée au pouvoir et la matriarche ferait tout pour assurer la puissance de la famille.

Elle détestait l'avouer, mais elle exécrait l'ignorance. Le concept de chakra lui semblait étranger, presque hérétique, puisqu'elle considérait que la magie devait puiser dans l'influence naturelle et certainement pas s'en couper. Cependant, le chakra pouvait être utilisé en de multiples techniques et dédaigner une arme potentielle, car elle contredisait ses connaissances et ses croyances, était un gage de stupidité.

Yukari n'était pas stupide. Elle était extrêmement sensible à la magie et puisque le chakra en était dérivé, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour analyser sa nature. Les praticiens du ninjutsu utilisaient des techniques en fonction d'affinités, ce qui signifiait que leurs corps étaient réactifs à certains types de magie, un peu comme le faisaient les yôkai, contrairement aux humains normaux. Cela signifiait que les shinobis partageaient une origine commune avec les créatures de Gensokyo et qu'ils restait en eux un héritage de l'union de la magie présente dans la nature.

L'énergie naturelle, baptisée senjutsu par les autochtones, était considérée comme une rareté dans le monde shinobi. Ses praticiens étaient considérés comme des légendes et la yôkai aux longs cheveux dorés grimaçait devant un tel abâtardissement. Même cette larve de Wriggle Nightbug, une pathétique yôkai insectoïde, avait plus de facilité qu'eux à mobiliser l'énergie naturelle.

Au moins, vu la dégénérescence de ce monde, son héritier surclasserait la plupart des combattants des pays élémentaires. Naruto pourrait, avec beaucoup d'entraînement, devenir une personnalité majeure dans ce système.

Pourtant, ce qui intrigua Yukari, ce fut le fait que ce monde, ses habitants et sa culture, soient semblable à Gensokyo. L'hypothèse la plus probable que son esprit acéré avait formulée, était que Gensokyo et les terres shinobis partageaient une même origine, celle du pays de Nippon. Ensuite, ces deux pays auraient été séparés par une barrière, bien qu'il semblait que les shinobis se soient séparés du monde extérieur il y a plus de neuf millénaires, emportant avec eux la cinquième île de l'archipel japonais. A coté de cela, la barrière scellant Gensokyo ne datait que de la dix-septième année de l'ère meiji, 1884 pour les occidentaux.

Cependant, malgré l'ancienneté de la barrière scellant les pays élémentaires, les habitants étaient persuadés qu'ils vivaient sur la seule terre au monde, puisque ceux qui approchaient la limite se retrouvaient sur la mer qui faisait face à l'opposé de leur continent.

Yukari grimaça en constatant l'état désastreux des archives des ninjas. Personne n'avait été capable de la renseigner sur l'histoire ancienne et il semblait que presque tous s'en moquaient. Désemparée devant cet état d'esprit stupide qui niait tout intérêt pour les secrets qui pouvaient cacher de mystérieuses puissances, elle décida d'adopter une autre stratégie. Elle choisit d'emmener son jeune protégé chez celle qui savait presque tout. Le jeune garçon pourrait avoir d'intéressantes pistes qui pourraient être approfondies.

La blonde quitta le monde des ninjas, ignorant que dans l'ombre, quelqu'un l'avait observée. Yukari n'était pas exactement un modèle de discrétion, s'exhibant volontiers et faisant régulièrement étalage d'une petite partie de sa puissance, avertissant qu'elle n'était pas une personne que l'on pouvait menacer ou à qui on pouvait forcer la main.

Sur une épaisse branche d'arbre moussue, une étrange plante carnivore émergea du bois et s'ouvrit sur un être artificiel, dont le visage était partagé en deux parties. Les deux faces, noire et blanche, s'étaient mises d'accord au sujet de l'énigmatique Yakumo Yukari.

- Tobi doit être mis au courant, grogna la partie noire, dont l'œil jaune piégé dans la chair sombre était dépourvu de paupière. Quelqu'un d'autre que lui s'intéresse au pouvoir du Rikudô Sennin.

S'enfonçant dans les racines de l'arbre, Zetsu ne poursuivit pas la blonde qui était entrée dans une auberge. Ainsi, personne ne l'avait vue disparaître dans un portail, moyen de transport qui dépassait la technique du Kamui qu'employait l'homme masqué que servait Zetsu.

Rentrée en Gensokyo, Yukari arriva dans la cour d'entraînement. L'heure de midi était passée, mais Naruto était toujours présent, entouré d'une aura angoissante qui l'aidait à se maintenir en vol.

Yukari l'observa en silence, tandis que Ran prodiguait ses conseils, tout en profitant de ce temps pour maintenir sa forme par une course en petites foulées.

Naruto ressentit l'ouverture d'un des portails de la yôkai millénaire. Aussitôt, il reposa les pieds au sol, avant de s'incliner formellement et de saluer celle qui disparaissait régulièrement. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il ne voyait plus la matriarche que par intermittence.

- Tu fais des progrès, sourit-elle avec sincérité. Cependant, j'ai beaucoup de questions à te poser. Changez-vous tous les deux, nous sortons cet après-midi.

Les deux Yakumo quittèrent le terrain d'entraînement, avec beaucoup de questions à l'esprit. Cependant, Yukari s'était révélé trop évasive et rien ne pourrait l'inciter à parler. Elle souhaitait visiblement conserver la surprise et insister ne réussirait qu'à l'irriter. La mettre de mauvaise humeur serait inévitablement gage d'une sinistre soirée, Naruto n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience, mais Chen l'avait dissuadé de le faire, lui assurant qu'il ne tenait pas à découvrir le mauvais côté de Yukari.

Yukari avait l'habitude de ne pas beaucoup aimer marcher. Son pouvoir lui permettait de s'affranchir des distances et il était grandement apprécié de ses subordonnés.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit habitué par ces voyages, Naruto avait toujours des frissons lorsqu'il s'introduisait dans cette dimension. Comme toujours, il enfouissait son malaise au fond de lui et un instant plus tard, les Yakumo se retrouvaient loin de chez eux. L'endroit était plus humide, en raison du vaste lac qui s'étendait, couvert d'une fine brume qui nappait l'horizon.

Sur la rive de ce vaste plan d'eau, occupé par quelques nénuphars et dont la surface était agitée par les soubresauts de truites qui affleuraient presque, une immense bâtisse était fièrement bâtie.

L'immense palais, connu sous le nom du manoir du démon écarlate, était plus grand et plus vaste que tout le village de Mayohiga. La demeure tranchait totalement avec ses alentours sauvages qui rappelaient les lacs isolés bordés d'herbes folles et de bambous poussant librement.

La demeure offrait un exubérant spectacle occidental, avec ses murs de briques percés de fenêtres formant des ogives, encadrées de pilastres aux sommets ornés de chapiteaux pointus. Les toits pentus, faits de tuiles sombres semblant manger toute lumière, étaient ornés par d'inquiétantes gargouilles qui donnaient une sinistre envie de vomir, tandis que les tours reliées par des passerelles de fer forgé laissaient voir les rouages de l'importante horloge dont les aiguilles tournaient inlassablement.

Ce palais à l'architecture gothique semblait tout droit tiré d'un quelconque duché montagneux d'Europe orientale, plus que du pays nippon. Comble de l'exubérance, la demeure ceinte d'un haut mur de briques sanglantes s'étendait au centre d'un parc parfaitement entretenu. Les buissons avaient été taillés avec une précision millimétrique et pas un brin d'herbe ne dépassait sur les parterres de fleurs encadrant les allées parfaitement symétriques.

A chaque fois que Ran faisait face à ce manoir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir du respect teinté de crainte devant ce bâtiment, miroir de la puissance du maître des lieux.

A l'inverse, Yukari savait que le faste obscène déployé servait à instiller un sentiment d'infériorité à tous ceux qui observaient les hautes fenêtres closes, enveloppant le manoir d'un drap malsain.

Malgré la crainte qui saisissait Naruto, sa confiance en Yukari le poussa à avancer vers la grille de fer forgé dont les barreaux se terminaient en des pointes acérées, reliées entre elles par des ornements n'étant pas sans rappeler des ailes de chauve-souris.

A l'entrée, se tenait une belle rousse avec de longs cheveux soyeux atteignant le creux de ses reins, couverts d'une longue robe chinoise traditionnelle d'un beau vert lime. La portière, Hong Meiling, réalisait divers mouvements de xingyi quan, mobilisant ses connaissances et ses réflexes. Ses mouvements, lents et secs, s'enchaînaient avec élégance, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux d'un bleu cobalt aperçurent les trois personnes qui approchaient.

La gardienne chinoise se raidit, droite et imposante, attendant que les invités viennent jusqu'à sa hauteur et présentent leurs doléances. Elle laisserait les autres faire le premier pas, elle prendrait plaisir à voir la grande matriarche des Yakumo solliciter humblement une audience avec sa maîtresse. Pour une fois, ce ne serait pas à elle de s'incliner et elle n'aurait pas à devoir donner d'explications en cas de refus.

Cependant, Meiling savait que Yukari n'était pas femme à tolérer d'opposition, sans parler que les insultes se payaient sur le champ. La yôkai serait probablement décidée à forcer le passage, voire à distordre l'espace pour s'infiltrer, si elle n'obtenait pas satisfaction et Meiling se prépara à une éventuelle confrontation.

- Bonjour, salua Ran. Nous souhaitons voir Madame Knowledge.

La portière hocha la tête, ordonnant au trio de la suivre.

Les portes s'ouvrirent en grinçant sinistrement, tandis que la chinoise remontait l'allée d'un pas conquérant, redressant fièrement son béret vert, dont l'étoile de bronze brillait sous le soleil. Fière et forte, Meiling se sentait dans son domaine, entourée des hauts arbres et des allées bordées de coquelicots écrasés par le soleil. Le parc était immense et la remontée de l'allée était un prétexte pour exhiber de splendides statues et de vastes bassins occupés par de nombreuses carpes koï dont le dos écarlate apparaissait de temps à autre, effleurant la surface de l'eau miroitante qui réfléchissait les branches des saules qui pendaient, enjambant les rives et laissant tomber leurs feuilles dans les fontaines.

Les Yakumo firent face aux imposantes portes situées sur un perron surélevé, auquel on accédait par plusieurs marches courbes. Lorsque les deux battants d'acier s'ouvrirent, les invités pénétrèrent dans le grand hall du manoir. La luminosité déclina immédiatement et les yeux des invités durent s'habituer quelques instants pour distinguer précisément les lieux. Le sol était couvert d'obsidienne, les murs peints dans une teinte sanguine étaient hauts et les plafonds richement ornés de pierre sculptée achevaient de créer une ambiance lugubre.

Les visiteurs furent surpris lorsque les portes se refermèrent avec un claquement sinistre. Les couloirs étaient très sombres. Les fenêtres étaient camouflées par de lourds rideaux écarlate, tandis que seules de petites chandelles éclairaient les couloirs peints dans de sinistres tons.

- Que se passe t-il ici ? demanda une voix calme, mais dont une froideur certaine émanait.

- Bonjour, Sakuya-san, salua calmement la portière. Nos invités veulent voir Miss Patchouli. Je les laisse à vos soins et je vais retourner à mon poste.

Sur ce, Meiling se hâta de quitter ces intérieurs sombres et froids. Elle soupira de soulagement à l'instant où les rayons de l'astre diurne frappèrent son visage, réchauffant son corps. Elle ne regrettait aucunement d'être subordonnée à la domestique en chef qui passait la majeure partie de son temps dans cette maison sombre et oppressante.

A l'intérieur, Naruto observa la nouvelle venue, cette Sakuya qui allait les guider. Cette femme était si pâle et si impassible, qu'elle semblait taillée dans un bloc d'albâtre. Elle était vêtue d'un uniforme de soubrette, avec sa robe bleue et sa coiffe immaculée nouée dans ses cheveux d'acier. La froide servante les guida, marchant calmement dans les couloirs, fièrement perchée sur ses escarpins dont les hauts talons dissimulaient des lames amovibles.

Une succession de couloirs plus tard, Naruto se demanda si l'intérieur du manoir n'était pas plus grand que l'extérieur. Son impression se confirma lorsque l'escalier qu'ils arpentaient s'ouvrit sur la Grande Bibliothèque.

L'endroit portait bien son nom. Des kilomètres de rayonnages s'étendaient à perte de vue. D'immenses lustres illuminaient ce temple du savoir, alors que des passerelles circulaient sur plusieurs étages, permettant d'atteindre les plus hauts livres, perchés à près de quarante mètres de haut.

S'il n'avait pas appris que rester bouche bée était inconvenant et le mettait en position de faiblesse, Naruto l'aurait fait. Intérieurement, il était impressionné par ces millions d'ouvrages qui renfermaient des millénaires de sagesse.

- Patchouli-sama, appela calmement Sakuya, vous avez des invités.

Une forme ailée se dirigea vers eux. C'était une succube à la robe de suie et aux cheveux d'un rouge rappelant le sang séché. Elle observa le cortège suivant la domestique, tandis que ses deux paires d'ailes battaient régulièrement, brassant l'air sec et peu ventilé, qui empestait le vieux papier.

- Bonjour Sakuya-san, salua la créature qui portait un livre à bout de bras. Patchouli-sama est à la septième table d'étude. Je vous laisse y aller, je dois ranger la section de philosophie, nous avons reçu de nouveaux volumes.

Sakuya guida les visiteurs jusqu'à la table mentionné par l'assistante. Une pile de livres était dressée, tandis que quelqu'un s'activait derrière, couvrant des rouleaux entiers d'une écriture fine et soignée.

Régulièrement, la personne s'interrompait pour tousser ou renâcler, avant de se replonger inlassablement dans ses livres.

Patchouli Knowledge était surnommée la grande bibliothèque immobile. Ce surnom s'expliquait par son immense savoir, mais également par le fait qu'il lui arrivait de passer des mois entiers sans quitter cette pièce. Recluse au milieu de ses livres, la bibliothécaire aux cheveux d'un violet zizolin toussa, avant de remarquer les pas de Sakuya qui troublaient le silence de son sanctuaire.

- Que se passe t-il, Sakuya-san ? demanda t-elle d'une voix faible.

La soubrette l'informa de la présence des Yakumo. La matriarche avait des questions à lui poser et à cet instant, les yeux larmoyants de la bibliothécaire retrouvèrent leur teinte bleu persan, signifiant son plaisir évident à apporter des réponses et à faire partager son savoir.

Patchouli se tut, écoutant patiemment Yukari parler de l'adoption du nouveau membre de sa famille. Elle aborda également l'étrange énergie que le jeune garçon maîtrisait. La bibliothécaire laissa Yukari déblatérer, sans l'interrompre. Les gens pouvaient souvent en dire plus qu'ils le désiraient et toute information était bonne à prendre et à consigner. La moindre once de connaissance pouvait être utile au démon écarlate qui régnait sur le manoir, sans omettre le fait que Patchouli voulait toujours en savoir plus.

- Je connais l'énergie dont vous parlez, avoua Patchouli en restant assise, sachant parfaitement que ses carences et sa maladie avaient le dessus ces temps-ci. Le chakra est courant dans les terres élémentaires, mais ces connaissances sont rares en Gensokyo et quasiment nulles hors de la barrière. Cependant, il y a encore une personne qui dispose des manuscrits à ce sujet et qui maîtrise toutes les natures de chakra.

Patchouli savait que la plupart des habitants de Gensokyo utilisaient l'énergie naturelle, en lien avec l'énergie magique qui circulait naturellement en eux. Cependant, le chakra était une magie d'un type différent, à l'origine obscure, qui semblait artificielle dans le sens ou elle ne s'appuyait pas sur la nature, mais provenait entièrement du corps.

- Je maîtrise le chakra, avoua t-elle. Ma manipulation des cinq natures et de leurs combinaisons est légendaire.

- Je pensais que tu utilisais la magie, avoua la yôkai aux longs cheveux topaze. Quelle est la différence ?

- La magie que nous utilisons est une combinaison de la puissance en chaque être, le chakra, avec l'énergie naturelle qui circule partout autour de nous et abonde en Gensokyo, expliqua t-elle en regardant Yukari. Cependant, si la plupart des êtres peuvent extraire cette énergie naturelle de l'air ambiant ou même de la terre, ma maladie m'en rend incapable. Ma magie est entièrement issue de mon corps et dépend de mon état de santé. Cependant, ne vas pas croire que je suis faible, dit-elle avec une légère irritation dans sa voix fatiguée d'asthmatique.

Patchouli se releva, afin de corroborer ses dires. Cependant, son état de santé n'était guère reluisant. Sa longue chemise de nuit pêche dissimulait peut être ses formes légèrement arrondies, caractéristiques d'un manque d'exercice, mais elle laissait surtout voir quelques traces de sueur indiquant que la magicienne était exténuée.

- Je n'oserais jamais proférer une telle déclaration, contra diplomatiquement Yukari. Je connais et j'estime votre puissance.

- Dis-moi, petit, demanda la magicienne en regardant le blond et en hésitant. Naruto, c'est cela ? demanda t-elle poliment avant d'avoir la confirmation. Sais-tu quelle est l'origine de ce chakra ? Il est répandu en Gensokyo et dans tes terres, mais est absent dans le reste du monde. Si tu as une information, une piste quelconque, je serais ravie de t'entendre. Ma bibliothèque est scandaleusement vide, déclara t-elle en soupirant devant les connaissances qui manquaient.

Naruto venait de bloquer sur la dernière phrase. Cette femme était si attirée par la connaissance, qu'elle en avait fait le centre de sa vie. Elle se moquait totalement du monde extérieur, n'avait aucun intérêt à quoi que ce soit d'autre que ses livres, ne connaissant la réalité qu'à travers le prisme de ses lectures. Sa froideur était telle, qu'elle donnait l'impression que rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, pas même les autres êtres vivants. Ou plutôt, songea t-il en voyant cette femme au teint cireux tousser, elle ne pouvait pas rester longtemps dehors, à la merci de tous les microbes. Alors, elle voulait découvrir ce monde en ayant accès aux informations les plus exactes possibles. Elle voulait le comprendre dans son intégralité, ce qui expliquait que dans cette quête de connaissance, Patchouli voulait avoir des dizaines, voire des centaines de points de vue différents. Elle ne serait jamais contenté d'un seul livre sur le chakra.

- Je ne sais rien, avoua t-il, penaud de décevoir les attentes placées en lui. Son origine nous est inconnue, on l'a en nous et c'est tout. Beaucoup de gens ne s'en servent pas et ne s'entraînent pas, mais c'est naturel pour les ninjas.

La sorcière soupira. Le chakra était un secret jalousement conservé parmi une poignée d'adeptes, mais les archives lacunaires et les lignées éteintes n'aidaient pas à reconstituer l'histoire. Même la grande Yukari ignorait son arbre généalogique au-delà de cinq millénaires. Quel dommage, songea t-elle. Elle aimerait connaître la vérité, car même si elle savait par expérience que certains aspects de la réalité pouvaient être dérangeants, elle préférait trembler et regretter que de se complaire dans une ignorance salvatrice.

Elle avait l'étrange sentiment que tout était lié. Le chakra, la barrière, les yôkai, quelque chose servait de dénominateur commun et elle comptait bien comprendre quoi.


	5. Ténébreuse abomination

Bonjour à tous.

Je poste le chapitre suivant, avec plus d'action qu'auparavant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira plus que le précédent, car j'ai conscience que si l'intrigue doit avancer, le manque d'action peut vous lasser.

Bref, j'espère que vous trouverez celui-ci meilleur. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos retours.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Touhou Project est à ZUN.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Ténébreuse abomination**

Lorsque Naruto quitta la maison de son nouveau clan, respirant profondément l'air pur, il songea au temps qui s'était écoulé depuis son adoption.

Bien que le temps en question s'écoulait très vite, au point que plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis son arrivée en Gensokyo, une sorte de routine s'était établie. Cependant, Naruto n'était pas un ingrat, puisque depuis son intégration dans ce monde merveilleux, il avait le sentiment d'être chez-lui, bien plus qu'à Konoha. Même s'il n'oubliait pas les rares personnes qu'il appréciait, il était plus heureux dans sa nouvelle famille et dans ce monde.

Lorsqu'il s'était promené dans le village humain, l'endroit ou tous les êtres normaux sans pouvoirs se rassemblaient, il avait été agréablement surpris par les réactions des humains. Ses craintes initiales avaient été bien vite dissipées et son appréhension n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. En effet, bien qu'il soit nouveau et que Yukari était suffisamment intimidante pour faire cesser toute velléité de violence, les humains ne craignaient pas les yôkai. Les règles étaient très strictes contre ceux qui tentaient d'attaquer les faibles dans leur village sanctuaire et personne n'avait manifesté le moindre mouvement de rejet.

Naruto était salué par la plupart des citadins et il leur rendait joyeusement la pareille. Jamais il n'avait été insulté, ni même ignoré par les marchands. Son statut de jinchûriki avait été camouflé et il passait pour être un hanyô, un demi-démon, ce qui semblait naturel aux yeux des habitants. Son statut n'avait pas surpris grand monde, comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Lui, le paria du village, le jinchûriki détesté par tout Konoha, était considéré comme normal en Gensokyo. Ici, il avait sa place.

Le village était un endroit idéal pour faire des courses et rencontrer des gens. Naruto avait beau avoir fait beaucoup d'efforts, canalisant son énergie dans des exercices éreintants, tout en ayant reçu une éducation dans le domaine de la politesse et de la bienséance, le village était un endroit trop calme pour lui. La forêt environnante grouillait de yôkai et il savait parfaitement que s'y aventurer était périlleux. Cela faisait peu de temps qu'il avait appris l'art du danmaku et les êtres étranges vivant en Gensokyo étaient bien meilleurs que lui. A sa décharge, des siècles d'expérience et de coups subis avaient tendance à forger une certaine résistance.

Comme à chacune de ses sorties en compagnie de Ran et de Chen, le blond s'était éloigné de sa mère adoptive et avait décidé d'explorer les rues, voulant reconnaître les lieux et essayer de découvrir une nouvelle adresse, une nouvelle boutique. Durant son exploration, le garçon aux yeux céruléens passa devant l'école du village, à l'intérieur de laquelle une grande femme aux cheveux bleus dispensait ses cours à l'attention de plusieurs enfants. Les garnements du fond soupiraient parfois et regardaient souvent par la fenêtre, indiquant qu'ils aimeraient bien pouvoir se prélasser à l'extérieur, plutôt que d'assister aux cours dispensés par leur enseignante Kamishirasawa Keine. Le petit garçon aux cheveux gris, qui utilisait son cahier en guise d'oreiller, lui rappelait étrangement le brun paresseux qu'il avait côtoyé à Konoha.

Naruto continua sa marche dans les larges rues, poursuivant sa promenade tout en prenant garde à son environnement. Avec un réflexe stupéfiant et affûté, il esquiva la blonde volant à toute vitesse sur son balai, cette sorcière culottée qui avait tendance à considérer que la rue lui appartenait et que c'était aux autres de s'écarter et de se placer hors de sa trajectoire.

Soupirant devant ce qui lui avait auparavant semblé impossible, mais qui lui était devenu tout à fait familier et normal, le jeune garçon poursuivit sa route, explorant les ruelles pour mémoriser au mieux son nouvel environnement. Calmement, il prêta attention à la position des restaurants aux parfums enivrants, ainsi qu'à celle du forgeron qui martelait l'acier rougi par les flammes, avant poursuivre vers le nord.

Du haut de ses sept printemps, le jeune garçon n'était pas familier avec les ruses que le yôkai pouvaient employer pour arriver à leurs fins. Bien qu'il soit lui même un farceur, il ne savait pas toujours quand il fallait reculer, bien que l'expérience tempérait son jugement et que son instinct lui hurlait de fuir d'urgence.

A la sortie du village, à seulement quelques dizaines de mètres de la dernière cloture, l'orée d'une sinistre forêt marquait une rupture claire avec les habitations, matérialisant la fin de la zone sûre pour les humains. S'engouffrer dans la mystérieuse forêt de la magie était généralement un aller simple pour l'autre monde, du moins lorsque l'on était un humain dépourvu de moyens de se défendre.

Pour plus de sécurité, Naruto avait été prévenu de ne pas y entrer, sous aucun prétexte.

Cependant, les injonctions de sa mère étaient mises à mal par ce que ses sens développés captaient.

Derrière les arbres menaçants, noyés par une ombre froide gainée d'une brume épaisse, qui semblait décourager tous les êtres sensés d'y pénétrer, il capta de légers sanglots. Ces pleurs déchirants semblaient appartenir à une petite fille.

Son sens de la justice ne pouvait pas laisser une enfant seule. Au plus profond de lui, il se souvenait de l'époque durant laquelle il n'hésitait pas à fouiller les ruelles derrière les restaurants, ainsi que du jour où il avait été expulsé de l'orphelinat avant de dormir une nuit dans les rues froides. Son esprit, marqué par ces jours de souffrance, refusait qu'une personne souffre du même traitement, seule et sans personne pour lui tendre la main.

Le cerveau de Naruto imaginait toute une série de cruautés qui pouvaient affecter cette enfant. Il la voyait affamée, terrifiée et à la merci de tout le mal qui se logeait dans ces bois. Observant le ciel sans nuages, au sein duquel le soleil écrasait les lieux de ses puissants rayons traversant le couvert végétal de la forêt, Naruto décida de faire quelques pas.

Dès qu'il entra dans la mystérieuse forêt, les sons du village disparurent derrière lui, comme s'il avait été enfermé. L'ambiance ne pouvait être définie comme calme, en raison des piaillements des animaux, mais les craquements de brindilles et les bruissements dans les fourrés étaient véritablement sinistres et inquiétants.

Le blond avait le pressentiment que quelque chose l'épiait. Il poursuivit cependant sa route, s'éloignant du chemin pour se diriger vers un sombre buisson, au pied duquel poussait de larges champignons violacés. Derrière des fougères, il entendit de plus en plus distinctement les sanglots de l'enfant.

Son environnement l'angoissait de plus en plus. L'obscurité semblait être plus intense dans cette direction, comme si quelqu'un avait jeté un voile sombre sur lui. Alors que le temps magnifique triomphait il y a seulement quelques minutes, le soleil était vaincu en ces lieux. La pénombre de l'orée des bois s'était intensifiée, à tel point que même ses pieds avaient presque disparu de son champ de vision.

Naruto trouva cependant la petite fille blottie contre une racine. Sa robe noire comme une nuit sans lune était maculée de terre ocre et ses frêles bras étaient couverts de griffures, plaies encore ouvertes desquelles émanaient une odeur cuivrée qui excitait les sens.

Le jeune blond aida la jeune fille à se relever. Il se mit à genoux, s'abaissa à son niveau pour la porter sur son épaule, mais lorsqu'il la retourna pour observer le visage de cette inconnue, il eut un mouvement de recul.

La petite fille lui sauta dessus et Naruto comprit sa terrible méprise. Jamais une enfant n'aurait eu cette expression terrifiante sur son visage, avec ces traits saillants et avides de le dévorer. Les yeux exorbités de la blonde luisaient d'une démence meurtrière, tandis que son sourire large et fixe dévoilait une rangée de dents triangulaires, acérées et recourbées vers l'intérieur de sa bouche, de façon à arracher de larges lambeaux de chair et à pouvoir agripper ses proies.

Naruto fut plaqué au sol, tentant de repousser cette rusée créature qui tentait de lui mordre la gorge, afin d'arracher la chair pour le saigner comme un porc. De toutes ses forces, il saisit le yôkai à la gorge pour la maintenir à distance, avant de faire glisser un de ses doigts vers les yeux d'un rouge brique. Ces prunelles rehaussées d'une lueur démente étaient peut être sinistres à observer, mais elle étaient également tellement vulnérables.

Craignant de perdre l'usage de son œil droit, la petite fille blonde aux cheveux courts, retenus par un ruban écarlate, se replia. Elle jura devant sa défaite et repassa à l'attaque. Elle s'entoura d'un épais nuage de ténèbres qui perturbait la vision de ceux étant piégés dans cette bulle, alors que ses ongles semblables à des griffes de chitine tentaient de happer sa proie durant l'un de ses mouvements erratiques.

Naruto recula, dégainant sa première spell card, l'attaque magique qu'il avait récemment inventée.

- Fox shield ! Blessed mother !

De petits orbes orangés tournoyèrent autour de lui, alors qu'il en profitait pour reculer vers l'extérieur de la forêt. Le motif régulier était assez aisé à éviter, sauf lorsque l'on était handicapé par ses propres ombres. Dans la sphère, la créature handicapée par son propre pouvoir avait du mal à voir arriver les attaques et son sens de l'ouie était perturbé par les bruits parasites qui l'entouraient.

Le blond entendit la yôkai anthropophage gémir à cause des coups portés par le danmaku. Trop occupé par sa fuite, qu'il ne vulait pas gâcher en trébuchant sur une racine traîtresse, il ne se retourna pas pour la voir gagner du terrain, il ne songea qu'à retrouver la sécurité du village.

Par chance, Naruto franchit la lisière de la forêt sans être rattrapé.

Malheureusement, Ran et Chen l'attendaient.

Le blond déglutit, sachant parfaitement que le regard noir de sa mère indiquait qu'elle était soulagée de le voir indemne, mais qu'elle était très mécontente de ses actions.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot, que le yôkai le pourchassant émergea des bois. La tentation de violer la limite était grande pour la bête, surtout s'il n'y avait aucun témoin. Cependant, alors que sa cible n'était plus qu'à deux mètres, son regard avide se mua en terreur.

- Yakumo, murmura t-elle en reconnaissant les deux personnes qui se placèrent devant le blond, écartant les bras en un geste protecteur.

La blonde livide savait quand se battre et quand fuir. Elle recula légèrement, avant de courir à toute vitesse dans les bois, mais Ran bondit et la plaqua au sol. Sauvage et obstinée, la kitsune agrippa la petite fille par une mèche de cheveux, avant de lui claquer violemment le visage contre un tronc, puis de lui faire mordre la poussière.

- Arrêtez, bégaya la petite yôkai dont les larmes coulaient en se mêlant au sang qui émergeait de son nez cassé, je savais pas qu'il était de votre famille.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? questionna Ran. Tu l'aurais dévoré, comme tous les autres. Tu es un monstre ! hurla t-elle en ponctuant chaque mot d'un nouveau coup, plus violent que le précédent.

Ran ne se mettait presque jamais en colère. Cependant, entre les taches qui s'accumulaient, l'escapade de son fils et la tentative de meurtre dont il avait fait l'objet, la tension avait augmenté et la renarde avait besoin de l'évacuer. Savoir que cette abomination cannibale avait eu pour dessein de dévorer son enfant faisait bouillir son sang et était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. La colère n'était guère une preuve de maîtrise d'elle même, mais à cet instant, la servante de Yukari n'avait plus la force de faire preuve de son éternelle retenue, elle avait besoin d'évacuer ce feu brûlant.

- Pitié, supplia la créature méprisable qui se recroquevillait pour espérer échapper aux multiples coups de pieds. Je suis désolée, bégaya t-elle entre deux sanglots, je suis désolée.

Naruto serra les poings, détournant le regard face à ce spectacle. Alors que les plaintes pathétiques se multipliaient à ses oreilles, il ne put plus rester sans rien faire. Il choisit d'avancer vers sa mère qui continuait de marteler la yôkai avec férocité, au point que l'on entendait ses os se briser.

- Arrêtez ! cria t-il en s'interposant. Je vous en prie, arrêtez ! Ce n'est pas digne de vous !

Ran cessa le déluge de coups, surprise par la réaction de son fils. Un simple mot s'échappa entre ses lèvres brillantes, qui laissaient s'échapper un filet de salive rageur, ordonnant au garçon de s'expliquer.

- Mère, dit-il avec des larmes dans les yeux. Vous n'êtes pas du genre à faire parler vos poings et à torturer les faibles. Ce n'est pas vous ! S'il vous plait, laissez-là.

- C'est différent, grogna Ran dont les canines saillantes commençaient à entailler la lèvre inférieure, versant le liquide vital.

- Mère, supplia Naruto en observant le visage contusionné de la blonde dont l'une des joues gonflées commençait à virer à l'indigo, je vous en prie, épargnez-là.

Ran fut à la fois surprise et consternée par l'acte de noblesse stupide de son fils.

- De la miséricorde pour ce monstre ? explosa t-elle. Elle voulait te dévorer et te tuer ! Elle mérite cent fois de subir le même sort !

- Mère, contra Naruto, vous ne devez pas lui en vouloir. C'est dans sa nature.

La renarde blêmit à ces mots. Aussi ignoble cette yôkai puisse t-elle être, son fils avait raison. Cette gamine suivait ses instincts les plus primaires et les plus irrépressibles. C'était naturel pour elle. Bien que beaucoup de yôkai avaient appris à faire preuve de retenue et à se passer de chair humaine, au fond d'eux même, ils étaient encore des cannibales. La créature battue faisait partie des yôkais sauvages, les chasseurs de viande fraîche qui écumaient les routes. A l'inverse, Ran était un être civilisé et passer à tabac cette bête était un choix librement consenti, celui de régresser à un état presque animal.

- Tu as de la chance, grogna Ran en se relevant, dévisageant toujours la blonde meurtrie dont le visage bouffi était toujours couvert de sang et de morve. C'est seulement à la compassion de mon fils, que tu dois ta vie.

La blonde se traîna misérablement vers Naruto, s'aidant de son seul bras valide pour ramper.

- Merci, bafouilla t-elle en faisant de petites bulles de salive rose, se forçant à regarder le blond de son œil non entravé par un large coquard. Quel est ton nom ?

- Je m'appelle Yakumo Naruto, répondit le blond, partagé entre colère et tristesse.

Le garçon alla jusqu'à lui tendre la main. Cet acte de compassion altruiste saisit la blonde misérablement vaincue, qui n'avait rarement reçu tant d'affection et de miséricorde, sans pour autant que cela soit juste de la pitié.

- Je m'appelle Rumia. Juste Rumia, murmura t-elle en acceptant cette aide, alors qu'elle grimaçait à cause du coup de pied que sa cheville avait reçu. Je n'oublierais jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi. Merci.

Sur ces mots, elle s'en retourna dans la forêt, claudiquant en gémissant, portant son bras brisé contre son ventre, alors que ses pouvoirs curatifs commençaient seulement à faire leur œuvre.

Naruto sentit au fond de lui même, qu'il avait bien fait de l'épargner. Même les pires monstres avaient peut être droit à ce qu'on leur donne un peu de gentillesse et de compréhension. Personne ne méritait de rester seul et haï pour toujours, selon lui. Même dans un océan de ténèbres, il y avait peut être un espoir de dissimulé.

Cependant, son sourire disparut bien vite lorsqu'il vit Ran le fixer. Sa mère était toujours furieuse. Son regard n'était pas noir, bien au contraire. Il brûlait de colère.

- Naruto, déclara t-elle avec une colère froide, contenant sa rage, je suis très déçue de ton attitude irréfléchie. Je t'avais pourtant clairement ordonné de ne pas t'aventurer dans les bois.

- Je suis désolé, balbutia t-il, j'ai entendu pleurer et …

- Ne m'interromps pas, coupa t-elle d'un ton sec. C'est exactement ce qu'elle voulait, piéger un imbécile naïf et altruiste. Tu n'es pas encore doué avec le danmaku et elle espérait que sa proie soit moins puissante. Tu as réussi à la surprendre, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est que de la chance, elle n'imaginait pas qu'un mâle puisse le faire et ne s'attendait pas à se prendre un coup. C'est cela qui t'a sauvé, pas ton maigre danmaku.

Naruto baissa les yeux, honteux. Son erreur aurait pu lui coûter la vie et il prit conscience que son existence était si fragile, si éphémère. Que ce soit à Konoha ou en Gensokyo, il y avait toujours une part d'ombre. La loi de la nature était impitoyable et si les lois humaines permettaient aux habitants de jouir d'une relative tranquillité, grâce aux ninjas, il y avait toujours des personnes qui ne les respectaient pas. Il en était exactement de même ici. Ceux qui se perdaient étaient à la merci des bandits ou des yôkai et les faibles étaient tués … ou dévorés.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit la kitsune dont les poils des queues étaient encore hérissés, tu seras puni pour m'avoir désobéi.

Le blond savait que dans cette situation, il était préférable de ne pas discuter, ni même contester les ordres de sa mère. Au moins, Ran punissait de manière à rendre la sanction utile et elle n'avait jamais porté la main sur lui.


	6. Ordalie

Bonjour à tous.

Je poste la suite, comme tous les dimanches. Ce chapitre clôt l'arc consacré à la jeunesse de Naruto en Gensokyo. Le suivant est facile à deviner, mais je vous laisse la surprise.

Je n'ai guère eu de retours, donc je ne sais pas si le dernier chapitre vous a plu ou si vous aviez des suggestions, alors je vous invite à en laisser, ça fait toujours plaisir, même si vos remarques sont des critiques.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture à tous.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, Touhou Project appartient à ZUN.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Ordalie**

Naruto avait changé depuis qu'il avait été adopté par les Yakumo, il s'en rendait compte lorsqu'il se regardait dans le miroir. Depuis six années qu'il était entré en Gensokyo, il avait bien grandi, n'ayant plus rien en commun avec le petit garçon mal nourri et fagoté comme un épouvantail de kermesse.

Cependant, c'était surtout son attitude qui avait évolué. Elle était finie cette époque maudite ou il n'était qu'un hyperactif avec une grande gueule, qui ne cessait de déblatérer sur la nécessité de faire des farces à tout bout de champ et de vanter les bienfaits des ramen au porc, des ramen au miso, des ramen au poulet et des ramen en général.

Naruto, désormais âgé de douze ans, savait à quel moment il fallait se montrer calme, respectueux et posé, bien qu'il ait toujours autant d'énergie en lui. Il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour s'améliorer et des années d'entraînement avaient été nécessaires pour qu'il puisse maîtriser les compétences basiques qu'étaient le vol et le danmaku.

Heureux et épanoui dans sa famille, Naruto s'était fait beaucoup d'amis, ainsi que des relations d'ordre varié parmi les nombreux habitants de sa nouvelle patrie. Bien entendu, certaines personnes voyaient immédiatement quels intérêts ils pouvaient retirer de cette fréquentation avec un membre du clan Yakumo, mais d'autres n'avaient pas tant d'arrières pensées.

Le blond pratiquait ses entraînements avec diligence, mais l'après-midi était propice à ses sorties. Ran lui laissait suffisamment de temps libre pour qu'il puisse décompresser, même si elle était absolument intraitable avec la liste des taches ménagères qu'il devait accomplir.

Même après six ans passés à maîtriser son pouvoir, chaque fois que Naruto sortait était une nouvelle occasion pour Ran de se faire du mouron. Elle connaissait les menaces de Gensokyo, les avait enseignées à son fils, mais son instinct maternel ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'être préoccupé par son fils. Ainsi, elle demandait à Chen de rester avec son petit frère, qui passait beaucoup de temps avec ses nouvelles amies.

En Gensokyo, la majorité des yôkai et autres créatures étranges étaient de sexe féminin. Certes, quelques créatures étaient de sexe masculin, mais ils étaient des exceptions, ne représentant qu'environ 15 % de la population. Selon Yukari, il y avait une raison logique à ce phénomène statistique. Etant donné qu'un corps masculin avait une morphologie plus trapue et plus adaptée à la puissance physique, le manque de vigueur des femmes était compensée par un développement des canaux permettant de manier l'énergie magique.

Ainsi, les mâles maîtrisant les arcanes magiques étaient rares et certaines créatures n'hésitaient pas à les chasser et à les séquestrer, bien que beaucoup de femmes se liaient d'amitié et ces liens se renforçaient, allant plus loin qu'une simple camaraderie. Yukari-sama elle même en étant un exemple parfait.

Naruto s'était envolé vers le lac brumeux, l'endroit où il rencontrait ses meilleures amies. Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, posant pied sur les rives herbeuses bordées de roseaux à moitié immergés, il vit une petite fille aux cheveux verts qui lui fit un geste de la main. Il reconnut aisément l'esprit du printemps, Daiyousei, qui lévitait avec ses ailes semblables à celles d'un papillon. Elle était en compagnie d'une autre enfant, reconnaissable par ses cheveux dorés comme les blés murs, ainsi que par sa robe noire comme les ténèbres incarnées. C'était une autre amie qu'il avait aidée quand personne d'autre ne l'avait fait, Rumia.

Les deux jeunes Yakumo posèrent pied sur le sable, à quelques mètres de leurs amis souriants. Comme d'habitude, la fée ne dégageait pas une once de chakra, étant un produit de la nature et Rumia s'entourait d'une légère aura pour que sa chair ne soit pas en contact direct avec les rayons nocifs du soleil.

- Ou est-elle ? s'enquit Naruto qui s'étonnait de l'absence de la meilleure amie de la fée aux ailes irisées.

- Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, soupira Daiyousei en souriant, elle va arriver. Elle est toujours en retard.

- Vraiment ? susurra Rumia qui volait légèrement, les bras écartés. Pourtant ce n'est pas le cas lorsque vous êtes dans son igloo et qu vous jouez au docteur.

Naruto comprit l'insinuation, mais il ne rougit pas. A sa décharge, il avait vécu une année à Konoha, dans un appartement miteux situé près du quartier rouge ou les geishas et autres marchandes de charmes avaient pignon sur rue et il avait commencé à comprendre certaines choses. Ran lui avait expliqué le reste depuis longtemps.

A l'inverse, la fée aux cheveux de chlorophylle prit une intéressante nuance de vermillon, légèrement plus claire que la brume maléfique que Remilia Scarlet avait tenté de répandre pour masquer les funestes rayons du soleil.

Une bourrasque d'air glacé jaillit soudainement, faisant frissonner les quatre camarades. Les rives sablonneuses et herbeuses du lac furent recouvertes d'une fine pellicule de givre bleuté, qui scintillait sous la lumière du soleil.

- La voici enfin, constata calmement Naruto en voyant la banquise qui venait de se former sur le lac, tandis qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un bleu azurin approchait, glissant en patinant avec dextérité, malgré qu'elle ne revêtait qu'une paire de chaussettes blanches pour se déplacer.

La fée s'approcha des rives sans avoir l'intention de freiner. Au dernier moment, elle sauta et s'envola, écartant les six pieux d'un bleu glacier qui lui servaient d'ailes. Dans les airs, elle plana quelques instants, avant de poser le pied sur l'herbe étincelante et de glisser lamentablement sur une insidieuse plaque de givre dissimulée à son regard distrait.

- Salut Cirno, déclara Naruto avec un petit sourire, tandis que Daiyousei aidait son amie à se relever.

Cirno, puisque tel était le nom de la fée des glaces, se massa les reins avant de prendre une moue boudeuse, mais adorable, refusant d'admettre qu'un moment si humiliant puisse exister.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles, baka ? s'exclama t-elle avec des sourcils froncés qui ne faisaient que renforcer l'hilarité de ses amis. Je suis la plus forte !

Daiyousei tenta de calmer le jeu en saisissant la main de Cirno, mais son amie ne voulait rien entendre.

- Je te défie ! s'exclama t-elle en regardant Naruto qui souriait, ainsi que Chen qui camouflait son rire par un miaulement inquiet.

Soudainement, le blond sembla moins amusé. La fée avait plus de quatre-vingt ans et l'expérience qui allait avec. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas décemment refuser un combat amical, ce ne serait pas amusant.

- Les règles sont simples, déclara Rumia en s'improvisant comme arbitre, flottant les bras écartés pour superviser le bon déroulement du duel. Deux spell cards autorisées et le premier touché est vaincu.

Instantanément, Naruto et Cirno s'envolèrent. Les deux commencèrent à lancer des attaques basiques, faites de motifs réguliers, afin de tester le niveau de leur adversaire.

Cirno envoyait des orbes d'un bleu givré, qui formaient des assemblages à six branches, tels des cristaux de neige grossis un millier de fois. Les projectiles tourbillonnaient comme des shurikens et leur trajectoire courbe les rendait difficiles à voir venir, surtout qu'ils se percutaient et déviaient fréquemment de leur course.

Naruto contra avec ses fameuses bombes incendiaires, qui formaient de longues stries crépusculaires dans le ciel, comme si un animal aux griffes incandescentes avait déchiré la toile céleste.

Ce fut Cirno qui dégaina une spell card, frappant la première.

- Ice Sign ! Icicle Fall !

De légers cristaux, semblables à des diamants soigneusement taillés commencèrent à s'organiser autour de la fée. Les projectiles formaient des arcs de cercles faciles à esquiver, mais qui avaient l'inconvénient de forcer Naruto à s'approcher dangereusement de son ennemie. Voyant son adversaire qui se rapprochait frontalement, elle attendit que Naruto soit hors de portée des lames et qu'il se sente en sécurité. Le blond se sentit soulagé et souffla pour évacuer la pression et Cirno en profita pour tirer son laser cryogénique à bout portant contre le blond, qui esquiva au dernier moment.

Naruto se jeta sur le coté, brisant sa trajectoire. L'onde glacée le frôla de très près et il sentit la morsure du froid geler la sueur sur sa joue et meurtrir son oreille gauche. Heureusement pour lui, Yukari lui avait enseigné la technique consistant à provoquer l'ennemi, le pousser au contact pour décrocher au dernier moment et contre-attaquer plus facilement. Cette méthode de combat n'était qu'une stratégie dans l'arsenal de la grande yôkai, puisque c'était l'une des techniques favorites qu'employait Hakurei Reimu, la prêtresse la plus cupide et la plus paresseuse qu'il ait pu voir.

Naruto avait réussi à esquiver la première grosse attaque de Cirno, mais ce fut de justesse. La fée n'avait plus qu'une seule spell card, mais elle était prête à passer sérieusement à l'offensive. Sans perdre un instant, le jinchûriki décida d'user d'audace et de la faire ployer sous les projectiles.

- Spell card ! Maw of the fox !

Une pluie de charbons ardents balaya les cieux en diagonale, tandis qu'entre certains projectiles, de fines lames surgissaient et fusaient en formant un damier de sang et de corail. A l'intérieur de cet échiquier mortel, la fée des glaces se contorsionnait pour ne pas être touchée, bien que ses ailes congelées se couvraient d'eau liquéfiée et que des rayures de suie souillaient sa robe dont le bleu roi commençait à s'étioler sous la chaleur qui déteignait les fibres.

Cirno réussit tout de même à se sortir de ce guêpier et contra avec ses habituels projectiles qui transformaient tout en glaçons, y compris les grenouilles qui coassaient paisiblement sur les nénuphars et qui ne demandaient rien à personne.

- Kitsune Radiance ! Fox Youkai Laser ! s'exclama Naruto en utilisant immédiatement sa seconde carte qui s'inspirait beaucoup de celle qu'utilisait Ran pour combattre.

En dessous, face à la déferlante de rais rouges et indigo, les autres commentaient le combat.

- Oni-chan veut en finir vite ! s'exclama Chen. Il ne va pas lui laisser le temps de s'échapper. Cirno est fichue.

- Ne t'y fie pas, coupa Rumia en analysant le duel. Elle a encore l'avantage de pouvoir lancer une autre spell card. Naruto a commis une erreur tactique, surtout que Cirno est douée pour esquiver les tirs concentrés, au milieu de lasers immobiles.

Daiyousei opina silencieusement de la tête. Son amie pouvait être très infantile, étourdie et peu savante, mais elle n'était pas l'idiote décérébrée que tous voyaient initialement en elle. Cirno était puissante à sa façon. Il restait à espérer qu'elle n'utiliserait pas son sort du Zéro Absolu contre le pauvre garçon. S'il mourrait, Yukari et Ran feraient de la vie de Cirno un enfer, au sens propre.

- Ice Sign ! contra Cirno en esquivant le rayon qui trancha son nœud, laissant flotter sa chevelure qu'elle n'avait pas coupé depuis longtemps. Perfect Glacialist !

La fée givrée s'entoura d'une étrange étoile, qui se révéla constituée de milliers de fragments acérés dont la température était si basse, qu'elle brûlait la chair de celui qui serait entaillé.

Naruto n'avait pas envie de découvrir à quel point cette attaque était douloureuse, bien que Cirno s'efforçait de ne pas la rendre instantanément létale.

Malheureusement, cette attaque n'était pas la seule. Régulièrement, un cercle d'air glacé se formait autour de Cirno et il n'existait qu'un moyen d'esquiver cette bourrasque, c'était de profiter d'une défaillance dans la boucle de convection, là ou l'air chaud s'infiltrait.

Evidemment, Naruto ne pouvait pas voir les différences thermiques, il ne pouvait que les sentir en plongeant sa main dedans, mais la probabilité de trouver le bon passage à l'aveugle très était faible.

Bien entendu, Kyubi n'était d'aucune utilité. Le renard n'était pas équipé d'une vision thermique et même si ça avait été le cas, il ne désirait qu'une chose. Il voulait être de nouveau libre et n'agirait que si son geôlier était en danger de mort immédiat.

Le blond n'avait pas le choix, il devait esquiver et se placer dangereusement près des attaques de Cirno pour espérer la toucher.

Bien évidemment, ce jeu lui fut fatal, puisque ses réflexes aiguisés furent mis à mal par le stress qui s'accumulait. Les attaques étaient plus rapides et même s'il était endurant, Naruto avait du mal à voir tout arriver et c'est ainsi que la fée aux cheveux pâles plaça un coup plus vicieux que les autres, touchant Naruto au bras.

A l'instant où le choc lui meurtrit le bras, Naruto fut estomaqué et perdit sa concentration. Il encaissa plusieurs coups et dès que les premiers cristaux se fichèrent profondément dans sa chair, Cirno arrêta d'attaquer.

Le blond regarda son ventre, couvert d'ecchymoses. Face à ces traces, preuves des coups que son adversaire avait porté, le blond admit sa défaite. La fée des glaces adopta une posture victorieuse, entamant une petite danse, alors que Naruto lui tendait la main. Après tout, un danmaku doit permettre de résoudre ses conflits et une fois terminé, on considère que l'incident est clos et on évite de garder rancune. C'était plus un jeu pour eux, une façon de s'amuser et de renforcer leur amitié.

Chen sourit, alors qu'elle courrait à la suite des autres qui avaient commencé un nouveau jeu. Naruto s'était fait avoir, une fois de plus diraient les mauvaises langues, et ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait enfin défaire Cirno. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important, l'essentiel était que tous s'amusent et rient ensemble, des heures durant.

Lorsque le crépuscule tomba, les Yakumo se hâtèrent de retourner chez eux. Ran se montrait intraitable sur le respect des horaires et arriver en retard pour le repas qu'elle cuisinait était le meilleur moyen de se retrouver privé de dessert, ainsi que d'être affecté aux prochaines corvées pour la semaine suivante.

L'atmosphère du dîner était cependant tendue, avec un sentiment d'écrasement inhabituel. Les deux femmes les plus âgées semblaient concentrées sur une chose et leur mutisme rendait l'ambiance moins apaisée que d'ordinaire. Les plats raffinés titillaient les pupilles, mais l'amertume de la mauvaise ambiance les rendaient aigres.

La fin du repas fut même accueillie avec soulagement par les deux jeunes qui se hâtèrent de débarrasser les plats et de faire la vaisselle. Lorsque le blond salua sa mère et la matriarche, Yukari lui intima l'ordre de se rester.

Son regard froid et perçant se posa sur le blond. En temps normal, elle n'arborait une expression pincée que lorsqu'elle se trouvait face à un problème difficile, qui appelait une réaction soigneusement réfléchie et minutieusement planifiée.

- Naruto, appela t-elle avec calme pour qu'il reste, nous tenons un conseil de famille ce soir, à vingt et une heures. Tu y es convié.

Le jeune protégé s'inclina et se retira en compagnie de Chen. Bien que ce ne soit qu'une invitation, il avait intérêt à y assister et à ne pas être en retard. Les deux jeunes rejoignirent alors leurs chambres respectives, mais la petite nekomata se renfrogna. Elle n'était pas invitée à cette réunion, se plaignant intérieurement d'être écartée des décisions, alors qu'elle servait fidèlement Ran depuis des décennies. Son manque de maturité était la raison servant à justifier cette mise à l'écart, mais il semblait évident que cet argument devenait de plus en plus éculé, à mesure que Chen s'efforçait de grandir.

Yukari ne voulait pas que le chaton se retrouve brusquement plongé au milieu des sales petits secrets qu'elle avait accumulé depuis des siècles.


	7. Konoha sous surveillance

Bonjour à tous.

Voici la suite de l'histoire, avec enfin le retour dans le village caché des feuilles. Si vous souhaitez découvrir quels sont les arcs qui se mettent en place, un indice est dissimulé dans chaque chapitre. A vous de chercher.

J'espère également que mon récit vous plaira, puisque je dois avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. J'avais beaucoup ç dire et je ne voulais pas le couper, ce qui explique qu'il est plus long que la moyenne. D'ailleurs, la longueur générale des chapitres devrait s'accroître.

Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos retours ou de vos critiques.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Touhou Project appartient à ZUN.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Konoha sous surveillance.**

Lorsque l'heure pile sonna, Naruto rejoignit calmement les deux femmes blondes et entra dans la salle du conseil, lieu dans lequel il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de pénétrer. Cette pièce, isolée et éloignée des oreilles indiscrètes, idéalement située près des appartements de la matriarche, était extrêmement sobre. Il ne s'agissait nullement d'une salle d'apparat destinée à intimider et à écraser les visiteurs sous les ors et les marbres. Le seul mobilier se composait de tatamis à même le parquet et rien de plus. La pauvreté des lieux était sciemment étudiée pour que rien ne puisse se dissimuler, tout en désirant montrer que les mots prononcés à l'intérieur de cet espace peint en blanc, ainsi que les délibérations échangées ici, n'avaient aucune existence aux yeux du monde. Ce n'était que lorsque les décisions étaient annoncées dans la grande salle, en présence de tous les membres du clan, qu'elles acquéraient une valeur officielle.

Dans la pièce du conseil, Naruto eut le privilège de découvrir l'autre coté des choses. Il entrait dans l'intimité du clan, se retrouvant face au dessous des choses qu'il avait longtemps cherché. Ici, dans cet espace sobre, il comprit que Yukari avait un second aspect, un deuxième visage, qui s'avérait beaucoup plus sombre, manipulateur et secret qu'il ne le soupçonnait.

Ran et Naruto se placèrent face au sous-main de cuir rêche, usé par le temps, qui servait de support à leur supérieure. Respectueusement agenouillés devant la matriarche présidant la séance, ils attendirent qu'elle finisse de coucher quelques mots sur le papier.

- Compte tenu de l'importance de cette réunion, nous nous dispenserons des formules de politesse d'usage, déclara calmement la blonde dont les yeux plissés lui donnaient un aspect fatigué, bien qu'ils soient toujours aussi brillants. Nous allons aborder un point qui sera déterminant pour l'avenir de notre clan, mais aussi de Gensokyo. Je veux parler de la reprise des échanges économiques et diplomatiques entre nous et les shinobis. Je suis passé par de longues et éprouvantes discussions avec la prêtresse Hakurei, ainsi qu'avec d'autres influentes personnes de Gensokyo, afin de mettre en œuvre ce projet.

Yukari avait fait jouer sa langue de vipère, charmeuse et séductrice, afin de montrer à tous les avantages d'une reprise des relations. Bien entendu, ce n'était qu'une expérience qui pouvait trouver un terme à tout moment, sans préavis, mais beaucoup d'avantages avaient été offerts à tous les grands de ce pays.

La prêtresse Hakurei voyait d'un bon œil la possibilité de laisser les éléments volatiles et les comploteurs, comme la déesse de la montagne Yasaka Kanako, se déchaîner à l'extérieur. S'ils pouvaient perdre leur temps hors de Gensokyo, ce serait de l'énergie gaspillée à autre chose qu'à planifier un incident pour espérer usurper la place des Hakurei. Yukari avait approuvé Reimu, soutenant fermement la famille chargée de préserver ce pays, mais elle avait un autre motif, encore plus inavouable. Manipulatrice et belliciste, comme elle l'avait démontré dans sa tentative de conquête de la lune, elle n'aimait rien de plus qu'avoir la chance d'observer les vivants s'entre-déchirer pour le pouvoir. Plus encore que son envie de s'amuser, c'était son inassouvissable soif de connaissances qui était motivée par cet échange.

- Afin de faciliter cet échange, continua t-elle sans rien laisser deviner de ses intentions, nous avons besoin d'une personne qui servira d'ambassadeur pour notre cause. Tu dois bien te douter de la raison qui m'a amenée à te convoquer ici.

Son regard pourpre se posa sur le blond, qui resta droit et parfaitement calme, répondant posément.

- Yukari-sama, vous m'avez choisi parce que je suis natif de Konoha et que je connais les bases de la société des shinobis. Je suis également un jinchûriki, ce qui fait que Konoha sera prêt à faire beaucoup de concessions pour que je retourne avec eux.

- Bonne déduction, salua Yukari, à un détail près. As-tu deviné lequel ?

- Je suis un Yakumo ! s'exclama t-il avec force et fierté. Vous êtes ma famille, vous m'avez nourri, éduqué et aimé. Si je dois choisir entre eux et vous, je reviendrais ici sans hésiter.

L'air soulagé de Ran, qui disparut en un instant, ne lui avait pas échappé. Au moins sa déclaration le fit sourire, sachant qu'il avait fait le bon choix. La kitsune le considérait comme son fils et elle craignait de le perdre, voire même pire, qu'il se retourne contre eux. L'idée qu'elle soit obligé de se battre contre lui un jour, la rendait malade.

- Nous savons parfaitement que tu ne nous trahiras pas, flatta Yukari afin de dissiper tout malaise qui pourrait s'installer dans cette pièce vide, nous avons une entière confiance en toi, comme dans tous les autres membres de notre famille, d'ailleurs. Cependant, ce ne sera pas une mission facile. Si nous parvenons à te faire rentrer dans les forces militaires de Konoha, il n'est pas impossible que tu sois amené à faire quelques petites opérations pour nous.

Un agent double, songea Naruto. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il pourrait obtenir et que Yukari ne pourrait pas, mais la phrase sarcastique qui lui venait en tête resta prudemment à l'état de pensée et il se concentra de nouveau sur le plan élaboré par la yôkai.

Si cette première phase était une réussite, il resterait cependant sous bonne garde. Les ninjas n'étaient pas des imbéciles, ils étaient des maîtres dans l'art de s'infiltrer, de trahir et de manipuler et ils envisageraient forcément cette hypothèse. Yukari se servirait probablement de lui comme devant jouer le rôle d'un agent docile et obéissant, servant à détourner l'attention. Il ne prenait pas beaucoup de risques à jouer le rôle du petit soldat obéissant. Si jamais la trahison de Yukari était découverte et qu'il était accusé, il pourrait toujours plaider l'ignorance et la bonne foi pour se sortir d'affaire. Et sinon, la matriarche pourrait aisément l'exfiltrer d'un simple claquement de doigts.

- J'ai conscience de ma mission et de ce qu'elle implique, Yukari-sama. Je ferais selon votre volonté, dit-il avec assurance, tout en se forçant à ne pas regarder les regards légèrement inquiets que sa mère lui lançait discrètement.

- J'en suis persuadée, murmura la yôkai élégamment coiffée de sa charlotte au ruban lilas. Notre objectif n'est pas de déclencher de guerre, il est avant tout économique et intellectuel. Nous devons rassembler des informations sur les techniques et les secrets des ninjas. Je veux en savoir le plus possible sur leur histoire et celle de leur barrière.

Naruto déglutit doucement, maintenant désespérément une façade calme.

- Je vous laisse juge des moyens d'actions appropriés, déclara le blond qui ne tenait pas à passer des mois à fouiller des ramassis de parchemins et de documents. Dites-moi juste ce que je dois faire.

- Rien de plus que t'infiltrer, conclut Yukari avec un sourire satisfait. Puisque tu sembles prêt à jouer ton rôle, je pense que nous pourrons contacter Konoha dès demain. Ce sera notre interlocuteur privilégié et Hakurei Reimu m'a donné toute latitude pour gérer les négociations. Avez-vous des questions ou des remarques à formuler ?

Personne ne pipa mot et Yukari considéra que ce silence sonnait comme un assentiment à la démarche qu'elle avait instillée. Elle congédia les deux blonds, mère et fils, qui s'étreignirent dès qu'ils eurent quitté la pièce. De son côté, la matriarche sourit avant de s'envelopper dans son futon. Peut-être qu'avec l'accès à ce nouveau monde, elle trouverait des réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait depuis très longtemps. Peut-être même qu'elle pourrait percer le secret que les lunariens avaient jalousement conservé lors de sa tentative avortée d'invasion de la lune, allant jusqu'à donner leur vie pour dissimuler la vérité. Il était même possible qu'avec ces savoirs immenses, elle puisse trouver le moyen de ramener Yuyuko à la vie.

Maintenant qu'elle était seule, blottie dans ses draps, Yukari laissa tomber son masque. Le sourire carnassier de la manipulatrice disparut, laissant place à une expression navrée, alors qu'elle repensait à son amie. Son amie avait été bénie en recevant le pouvoir de mettre à mort les humains, mais ce don terrible l'avait terrifiée. La première fois que Yuyuko avait posé les mains sur une personne, cette malheureuse dernière était aussitôt décédée d'un arrêt cardiaque. Depuis, elle avait vécue, rongée par la culpabilité et hantée par l'idée de commettre une autre erreur. Celle qui craignait tant de faire usage de ce don terrible, préféra s'assurer définitivement qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais nuire à quiconque, choisissant finalement de se suicider plutôt que de l'utiliser une fois de plus.

Yukari ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne, mais elle avait profondément aimé la douce Yuyuko, sa princesse aux cheveux soyeux et au parfum inoubliable. Durant des siècles, elle avait tant espéré la revoir, jusqu'au jour ou elles furent enfin réunies. Lorsque Yukari eut enfin retrouvé le fantôme de son amie, qui résidait dans le merveilleux paradis d'Hakugyokurô, ce jardin en fleurs tant vanté par les poètes, la cruauté du temps qui passait avait eu un terrible impact.

Yuyuko l'avait oubliée, alors que Yukari n'avait pas cessé de penser à elle. Cette découverte lui avait fait atrocement mal et même encore aujourd'hui, la blonde revoyait son amie aux doux cheveux d'un rose dragée, tourbillonnant dans sa robe bleue brodée d'argent au milieu des pétales de cerisier. Bien que leur amitié soit toujours une réalité, puisqu'elle avait lentement été reconstruite, Yukari souffrait de voir que ses sentiments profonds n'étaient plus réciproques Chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, cela lui rongeait le cœur.

Le lendemainmatin, alors que Ran aérait la chambre de sa maîtresse et rangeait les draps tâchés de larmes séchées, Yukari avait quitté Gensokyo depuis un petit moment.

L'élégante blonde avait quitté son pays, apparaissant dans un lieu qui n'avait rien de semblable avec Mayohiga. A peine troublée par l'atmosphère pauvre en magie, elle marchait calmement sur un sentier de terre qui menait devant deux monumentales portes peintes en vert, ornées de symboles rouges dont la signification lui échappa. Comment pouvait-on décemment qualifier d'ermitage un village entier, populeux et dynamique ?

La matriarche s'avança vers l'imposant mur d'enceinte, avant d'être aperçue par les deux ninjas gardant les portes. Comme à leur habitude, Hagane Kotetsu et Kamizuki Izumo étaient de garde devant l'entrée principale. Le premier ne cessait de se plaindre du fait que leur mission était ennuyeuse, tandis que son camarade tentait de responsabiliser un peu son meilleur ami.

L'arrivée de la femme sur le sentier les surprit, car il était rare de voir des visiteurs comme celle-ci. En général, les femmes étaient escortées car certaines routes n'étaient pas sûres, bien que les bandits ne fassent pas le poids contre les patrouilles de ninjas. Les kunoichis qui rentraient de mission passaient par les arbres et étaient vêtues d'une façon autrement plus confortable et adaptée à leur mission. Cette femme richement et délicatement vêtue de soieries et de broderies soignées semblait ne rien craindre, se déplaçant avec assurance, signifiant probablement qu'elle portait un moyen de défense sur elle, probablement dans les amples jupons de sa robe, ou alors sous sa charlotte.

Sur leurs gardes, les deux vigiles interpellèrent la blonde lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur.

- Bienvenue à Konoha, salua poliment Izumo, sans fioritures. Veuillez décliner votre identité et les raisons de votre présence.

- Je suis Yakumo Yukari, je viens rencontrer votre Hokage, déclara t-elle d'un ton hautain, tandis que l'autre chûnin ouvrait le Bingo Book, par acquis de conscience, avant d'écarquiller les yeux devant ce qu'il voyait.

Kotetsu montra une page à son collège, celle mentionnant une femme, prétendant appartenir à un clan inconnu, les Yakumo. Les maigres descriptions de la personne fichée collaient parfaitement à cette dame qui agitait son éventail en un geste bouffi d'assurance.

Les deux gardes échangèrent un coup d'œil nerveux. Cette femme, qui leur souriait avec l'air de ne pas les craindre, était décrite comme apte à s'introduire silencieusement à Konoha sans éveiller les guetteurs. Elle était également entourée d'un mystérieux kitsune, semblait capable de pouvoir contrôler les bijûs et avait réussi à blesser un ANBU avant de fuir sans la moindre égratignure. La prime offerte pour sa capture était intéressante, mais ils doutaient sérieusement pouvoir la vaincre. Ils soupçonnaient qu'elle n'avait pas révélé tous ses secrets.

- Yakumo Yukari, clama calmement Izumo pour bluffer, vous êtes recherchée pour de multiples crimes contre Konoha. Vous êtes encerclée et n'avez aucune chance si vous résistez. Suivez-nous calmement et tout se passera bien.

- Je ne demande que cela, sourit-elle en dévoilant ses dents nacrées. J'espère que votre Hokage pourra vite me recevoir, puisque je suis quelqu'un avec un emploi du temps extrêmement chargé. J'espère également que nous ne serons pas réduits à avoir une confrontation des plus déplaisantes.

Les deux ninjas avaient bien compris que derrière ces phrases prononcées avec un ton mielleux, se dissimulait une menace sous-jacente très claire. Ils avaient le choix entre suivre la procédure et l'arrêter sauvagement, ou se soumettre à elle et la conduire vers les bureaux du Hokage. Ne pas respecter le livre répertoriant les primes était un choix peu judicieux, puisque cela signifierait se prendre un sévère avertissement de la part de leurs supérieurs, assorti d'une possible rétrogadation, d'une probable mise à pied ou d'une inévitable retenue sur salaire.

- Je vais vous demander de porter ces menottes, déclara Kotetsu en enserrant les poignets de la blonde dans de lourdes et inesthétiques entraves métalliques qui empêchaient le prisonnier de malaxer leur chakra.

Les entraves en question étaient formées par deux tubes rigides allant du milieu de l'avant-bras à l'extrémité des doigts, reliés ensemble par une courte barre d'acier. Il était impossible de plier les coudes, de faire des sceaux et même de manipuler quoi que ce soit avec ça. Bien que cet accoutrement soit humiliant, puisqu'elle devrait passer devant tout le monde en affichant un air défait, elle aurait également les jambes entravées.

Fulminant intérieurement, Yukari laissa sa froide logique prendre le dessus. Elle se laissa faire, suivant calmement les deux qui la tenaient captive. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ignoraient que la magie de Yukari n'avait pas besoin de parcourir son corps pour être utilisée. Sans oublier que la blonde pouvait déverrouiller les serrures d'une seule pensée et qu'elle avait neutralisé le dispositif à l'instant où le ninja l'avait sorti hors du rouleau qu'il conservait dans sa poche.

Les deux shinobis et leur prisonnière traversèrent la rue principale, suscitant l'intérêt des civils qui furent bien vite éconduits et invités à reprendre leurs activités sans poser de questions, jusqu'à atteindre le pied du haut bâtiment cylindrique fait de briques rouges qui dominait le village. Le toit était décoré par six pinacles recourbés, tandis qu'un bouclier circulaire orné du kanji du feu indiquait clairement que ce lieu abritait le pouvoir militaire du pays du même nom.

La blonde aurait du être conduite dans les cellules, mais elle était suffisamment dangereuse pour que le Hokage veuille d'abord gérer les choses de lui même. Elle fut menée sans ménagement jusqu'au bureau du vénérable Sandaime Hokage de Konoha. Le vieil homme, le dictateur militaire régnant sur une force armée considérable, était actuellement dissimulé derrière une pile de papiers qu'il lisait inlassablement avant de les tamponner.

- Hokage-sama, appela la secrétaire en le dérangeant, vous avez une prisonnière.

Bien que inhabituelle, cette nouvelle avait au moins le mérite de briser la monotonie quotidienne de son travail. Il serait heureux de mettre ses papiers de coté, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.

Le vieil homme fit entrer ses deux gardes, qui escortaient une femme à l'air hautain et qui ne semblait pas prendre conscience du péril auquel son destin était suspendu. Ou plutôt, songea t-il en observant les traits délicats et dédaigneux de celle que l'on attachait au fauteuil devant lui, elle n'en avait cure, ce qui était encore plus inquiétant.

- Merci, déclara t-il en lisant le Bingo Book, alors que la blonde était assise de force sur une chaise. Vous pouvez retourner à vos postes.

Les deux ninjas saluèrent respectueusement leur supérieur et laissèrent Yukari en présence du Hokage. A l'instant même ou la porte se referma, Sarutobi Hiruzen activa les sceaux d'isolation et se releva brusquement, dominant Yukari de toute sa hauteur. Le vieil homme plissa ses yeux sombres et intimidants, avant d'émettre une dose massive d'intentions meurtrières qui se fit ressentir dans tout le bâtiment.

- La seule raison pour laquelle vous n'êtes pas encore morte est que je veux des réponses, déclara t-il d'une voix froide et terrible, celle d'un vétéran qui n'avait pas perdu de sa superbe, malgré les racontars. Si vous me mentez, je peux vous assurer que la section d'interrogatoire saura vous faire avouer toute la vérité. Vous la cracherez, en même temps que votre sang s'il le faut, mais vous avouerez tout.

- Oh ! sourit Yukari, n'en soyez pas si certain. Je venais vous faire une offre honnête et j'ai été très mal considérée pour le moment.

- Vous n'êtes pas en position de marchander, déclara t-il alors que les ANBU dissimulés dans chacun des piliers se tenaient prêts. Qui êtes-vous ?

La blonde sourit, observant l'une des silhouettes masquées, dont elle se souvenait parfaitement.

- Je suis Yukari Yakumo, Yakumo clan matriarche du.

Au moins, il avait la confirmation que cette femme était bien la même personne que celle ayant enlevé Naruto six années auparavant, blessant Komachi en la mettant hors d'état durant plusieurs semaines.

- Ou est Naruto ? demanda le vieil homme.

- Il est en sécurité, répliqua t-elle avec un regard méfiant. Bien que nous vivions dans un monde dangereux, il l'est cependant bien plus qu'il ne le fut ici, ajouta t-elle en ayant la satisfaction de voir le regret poindre dans les yeux du vieil homme qui reprit son air dur. A l'heure actuelle, il a sans doute du finir son entraînement et doit sûrement jouer avec sa sœur. Ma servante l'a adopté, si vous souhaitez tout savoir.

Le vieil homme lissa sa barbiche. L'idée que Naruto ait pu avoir une famille aimante était une bonne nouvelle, mais il refusait de laisser la moindre inconnue en place.

- D'où venez-vous et quel village servez-vous ?

- Je viens de très loin, dit-elle avec un sourire. Je ne sers personne d'autre que moi même. Au-delà des pays shinobis, après le grand océan, se trouve une barrière vous isolant du monde extérieur. C'est un endroit sans chakra, dans lequel les ninjas n'ont plus leur place depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant, il existe encore un lieu mystique, isolé lui aussi, nommé Gensokyo. C'est de ce pays que je viens et notre clan a pour tâche de veiller à l'intégrité de la Grande Barrière qui nous isole nous aussi du monde extérieur.

C'était du n'importe quoi, songea Sarutobi. Au-delà des terres, il n'y avait qu'un immense océan, tout le monde le savait. L'idée que l'île sur laquelle les pays élémentaires étaient situés, soit en réalité un morceau séparé d'un monde plus vaste était ridicule. Pour preuve, lorsqu'une expédition maritime partait en ligne droite, elle revenait inévitablement de l'autre côté de leur immense île.

- Emmenez-là à Ibiki, ordonna t-il. Il lui fera avouer la vérité.

- Mais j'ai une preuve de ce que j'avance, déclara t-elle en se relevant et en laissant tomber au sol tous les dispositifs qui la maintenaient sous contrôle. Gensokyo est le pays ou vivent tous les mythes, ajouta t-elle avec un grand sourire, sans se soucier de la dizaine d'ANBU qui surgissaient pour l'entourer. Je suis moi même une chose que vous n'oseriez pas croiser dans vos pires cauchemars.

La blonde remarqua la femme masquée qu'elle avait vaincu, six années auparavant. Son petit sourire et son regard amusé se posèrent sur le corps de la kunoichi, le détaillant rapidement.

- Comment va cette jambe, petite fille ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

La kunoichi, blessée dans son orgueil et dans sa chair, se rua sur Yukari en ayant l'évident motif de lui faire perdre de sa superbe, mais la blonde disparut en une fraction de seconde. Face à la chaise vide et aux liens d'acier qui gisaient au sol, l'ANBU se redressa, observant son environnement avant de rentrer dans le rang.

- Comment a t-elle fait ? murmura t-elle pour elle même, mais entendue par ses collègues.

C'était la question qu'ils se posaient tous. A leur grande stupéfaction, la prisonnière avait retiré ses entraves, avant de disparaître. Elle n'avait fait aucun signe, aucun chakra n'avait été employé et pourtant elle avait disparu. C'était un moyen de transport bien plus efficace que la technique du Shunshin ou que le basique Kawarimi, c'était plus comme le fameux Hiraishin du Yondaime Hokage.

Jikukan Ninjutsu, songea Sarutobi en fronçant les sourcils devant cette technique de maîtrise de l'espace-temps extrêmement élaborée, que même Tobirama-sensei ne maîtrisait pas.

- Retrouvez-là ! ordonna le vieil homme au visage gris et tacheté de marques de vieillesse.

La garde d'élite acquiesça en commun et se dispersa, ne laissant que deux personnes pour assurer la sécurité du vieil homme. La tension présente, si épaisse qu'on pouvait presque la sentir, ne fut rompue que quelques secondes plus tard.

- Pourquoi tant de hâte ? questionna la blonde à la voix charmeuse, avant de reparaître via l'un de ses portails. Je suis pourtant toujours ici.

- Qu'êtes-vous donc ? demanda le vieil homme en la voyant reparaître via une faille dans l'espace, confirmant partiellement la théorie qu'il avait mentalement formulée.

- Enfin une question sensée, répondit-elle avec amusement. Je suis la protectrice de Gensokyo, la maîtresse des frontières et l'immortelle gardienne des limbes. Je suis le yôkai des limites !

Tandis qu'elle parlait, les yeux de la blonde avaient pris une teinte inhumaine. La sclérotique de ses yeux avait viré au rouge sang, tandis que iris et pupilles avaient fait place à une version miniature des portails qu'elle employait pour se déplacer. Ses dents s'étaient également allongées, ressemblant à des aiguilles à tricoter, tandis que son corps avait laissé place à de nouveaux appendices.

Cette vision d'horreur ne dura que l'instant d'un flash, de façon à ce qu'elle s'imprime sur la rétine des humains, laissant leur cerveau dans le flou, ne sachant s'ils avaient eu une hallucination ou si elle avait révélé sa véritable forme durant un infime instant.

- Rassurez-vous, ajouta Yukari pour chasser la tension, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Vous ne m'auriez jamais vue si ça avait été le cas. Je suis ici pour négocier.

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda le Sandaime, toujours sur la défensive.

- le monde de Gensokyo aimerait reprendre contact avec les shinobis. Bien qu'il soit hors de question que nous fassions réapparaître la cinquième grande île du Japon dans le monde moderne, je pense qu'il est possible de relier le monde sanctuaire des shinobis et le monde sanctuaire des yôkais. Nous envisageons d'abord un accord commercial et peut-être un traité de libre passage. Cependant, nous avons besoin d'un interlocuteur privilégié.

C'était intéressant, songea le Hokage. Disposer d'un contact unique avec ce nouveau pays mettrait Konoha en situation de monopole et permettrait de disposer d'un avantage contre les autres nations. Le statut-quo fragile entre tous les pays avait été ébranlé par la disparition de Kyûbi, bien qu'ils aient été suffisamment intelligents pour ne pas l'ébruiter. Les autres pays, Iwagakure en particulier, auraient été trop heureux de profiter de la situation pour renverser la balance des puissances, ce qui aurait causé une autre grande guerre.

- Que venons-nous faire dans toute cette histoire ? questionna l'homme avec suspicion. Pourquoi ne vous révéler que maintenant ?

- Voyez-vous, c'est un pur hasard qui a établi le premier contact. Avant que Naruto ne nous appelle à l'aide, nous n'avions pas conscience de l'existence des pays cachés. Maintenant que votre existence isolée n'est plus un secret, nous aimerions comprendre l'histoire derrière ce sceau. Pour cela, nous devons effectuer des recherches et nous avons besoin d'un endroit ou commencer. Puisque rien ne reste secret, il nous fallait entrer en contact avec les autorités locales et nous avons décidé que vous pourriez être cet interlocuteur privilégié. Le choix a été motivé par le fait que Naruto connaît un peu les lieux.

- Alors il va bien, soupira le vieil homme, soulagé.

La blonde voulait en savoir plus sur l'intérêt porté par ce vétéran à un jeune garçon. Le fait qu'elle n'avait pas senti d'autre porteur de démon dans le village indiquait qu'il était une exception et qu'un secret était à découvrir.

- Vous semblez attaché à ce jeune homme, mais j'aimerais que vous ne lui fassiez plus de petites cachotteries, déclara t-elle avec un ton vraiment cassant. Il en a beaucoup trop souffert durant sa jeunesse, puisqu'il a grandi beaucoup trop vite pour que l'on puisse parler d'une véritable enfance. Nous n'avons pas besoin de voir naître de nouveaux sociopathes surpuissants, ajouta t-elle en songeant à l'effroyable Kazami Yûka, la yôkai aux tournesols qui mutilait gaiement, membre par membre, ceux qui avaient commis la bévue de saccager ses plantations.

La blonde dégaina un rouleau de parchemin, dans lequel elle avait détaillé les conditions de ce traité.

- Je vous laisse étudier les clauses de notre accord, déclara t-elle avant de s'éloigner dans l'une de ses distorsions. Je reviendrais demain à la même heure pour connaître votre réponse. Mes respects, Hokage-dono.

La yôkai disparut devant les yeux du Sandaime Hokage qui soupira en décachetant le document. Parcourant brièvement les lignes, il écarquilla bien vite les yeux et ordonna de convoquer le Grand Conseil. Il n'allait pas uniquement convoquer ses vieux coéquipiers Koharu, Homura et Danzô, qui agissaient comme les voix de différentes opinions, il allait exceptionnellement réunir les chefs des clans pour bénéficier d'un plus grand nombre de propositions et de points de vue. Bien évidemment, ils ne seraient ici que pour apporter leurs opinions, la décision finale revenant au Hokage seul. Ce ne serait certainement pas le moment de se faire marcher sur les pieds, il allait leur imposer son autorité, que ses choix plaisent ou non.

Une demi-heure plus tard, dans la salle de délibérations restreinte, les plus hauts dignitaires du village avaient été réunis d'urgence. Bien entendu, ils s'étaient interrogés de la raison pouvant justifier un ordre de convocation aussi immédiat, mais personne n'avait été assez fou pour rejeter cette injonction.

Dans la salle, les membres réunis se levèrent tous et s'inclinèrent devant leur chef, vêtu de sa longue robe blanche de cérémonie. Sarutobi s'installa et déposa le chapeau triangulaire orné d'écarlate, devant lui.

- Je souhaitais vous faire part d'informations capitales, concernant l'installation prochaine à Konoha d'un nouveau clan.

Immédiatement, quelques murmures furent échangés, mais Sarutobi les coupa d'un geste de la main, avant de poursuivre.

- Ce clan bien spécifique a posé ses conditions pour son installation, que voici, déclara t-il en se raclant la gorge. Le clan Yakumo accepte de s'installer à Konoha, dans un lieu abrité et dépourvu de tout moyen d'espionnage et de surveillance. Les membres actifs rejoindront les forces armées, mais pourront s'en retirer à tout moment. Les Yakumo feront également office d'intermédiaires pour le commerce entre Konoha et Gensokyo.

Immédiatement, les interrogations fusèrent, mais le Hokage avait prévu le coup. Rien que de voir les têtes des autres se décomposer devant l'existence d'un nouveau monde suffisait à justifier la révélation de ce secret. S'ils restaient toujours incrédules, ils pourraient visiter Gensokyo à leur tour, comme Yukari le suggérait.

- Je reprends, déclara t-il en déroulant le rouleau. Yakumo Naruto conservera Kyûbi pour le compte du clan, qui jugera bon des situations où il sera nécessaire de le mettre au service du village.

A ces mots, Shimura Danzô fulmina. Le vieux borgne au menton scarifié se renfrogna, songeant que l'arme la plus formidable lui échappait. Faire du jinchûriki un soldat d'élite surentraîné aurait permis de doter Konoha d'un pilier pour assurer sa défense. Mais bon, le gosse était trop vieux et ne se laisserait pas entraîner dans la Racine. Peut être que le clan Yakumo avait quelques particularités intéressantes à exploiter et qu'un membre pourrait disparaître pour rejoindre ses forces. Après tout, l'ANBU Racine n'existait pas.

- Le clan Yakumo ne livrera ses secrets à aucune puissance et ne négociera qu'avec le village qui l'accueillera.

Hyûga Hiashi se permit un léger sourire. Le chef du clan dont les yeux étaient légendaires, connaissait mieux que tous le danger qu'un tel don pouvait avoir. Les rapaces avides de pouvoir lui tournaient autour et beaucoup avaient tenté de mettre la main sur le précieux Byakûgan. Il soupira intérieurement en songeant à la mort de son frère jumeau, ainsi qu'au drame récent ayant touché sa fille aînée, il y a seulement quelques jours.

- Les Yakumo sont d'abord responsables devant la matriarche, qui décide seule de la politique du clan et des éventuelles sanctions à prendre contre ses membres.

Culotté, songea Nara Shikaku. Même les Uchiha, qui dirigeaient la police, n'avaient pas eu tant de latitude pour juger les crimes de leurs membres. Cette Yukari se considérait comme l'égale du Hokage et il en fallait de peu pour qu'elle s'érige comme lui étant supérieure. Pour être plus exact, il lui semblait qu'elle ne s'abaissait que pour rendre ses conditions acceptables.

- Voici donc les conditions proposées, déclara Sarutobi de sa voix âgée. J'écoute vos remarques, ajouta t-il.

- Nous ne pouvons pas tolérer d'oppositions à votre pouvoir, Hokage-sama, déclara Mitokado Homura, le vieil homme dissimulant ses émotions derrière ses grosses lunettes et sa barbe.

Danzô adressa un regard noir à l'autoritaire conseiller, alors que son œil gris semblait rouler dans son orbite.

- Nous devons accepter, Homura, coupa le borgne d'un ton sec. Il est hors de question que nous laissions passer cette opportunité. Nous ne sommes pas en position de perdre plus d'influence en laissant ce clan partir ailleurs.

Sans oublier qu'il serait possible de les amener à rester plus longtemps et à assouplir leurs demandes, songea t-il en pensant à l'œil de Shisui qui se dissimulait derrière ses bandages.

Sarutobi laissa parler les chefs de clan, en particulier Nara Shikaku, mais lorsqu'ils commencèrent à débattre entre eux, il se racla la gorge pour leur rappeler qu'ils étaient ici pour prodiguer leurs conseils, pas pour se convaincre les uns les autres, car seule sa parole comptait.

- Bien, annonça t-il d'un ton régalien pour couper court à toute discussion ou contestation, j'ai pris ma décision. J'accepte ces conditions et déclare que dès aujourd'hui, Konoha accueillera le clan Yakumo.

Sur ce, il décida de signer et de tamponner le décret devant tous les autres.

Il l'ignorait, mais dans un coin de la salle, les milliers d'yeux de Yukari venaient d'épier toute la conversation.


	8. Oeil pour oeil

Bonjour à tous.

Je poste la suite, centrée sur un personnage qui aura son importance dans l'avenir, ou pas. L'absence de Naruto et les changements induits auront évidemment des répercussions. Le canon risque d'être profondément modifié à mesure que les choses avancent, même si certains éléments indépendants du voyage de Naruto vont évidemment subsister. Je pense aux actions de certains antagonistes, comme Madara, qui continuera coûte que coûte son plan.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos retours.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Touhou Project appartient à ZUN.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Œil pour œil**

Hinata enchaînait les mouvements de façon précise et extrêmement véloce. Ses coups portés contre les mannequins de bois étaient d'une violence rare et à chaque fois qu'elle touchait sa cible, elle ponctuait ces échanges par une esquive et simulait une réaction face à une contre-attaque imaginaire.

Depuis des années, Hinata était devenue une jeune adolescente plus aguerrie et plus forte. Lorsque son père la voyait, il se souvenait le la jeune fille timide et douce qu'elle avait jadis été. Certes, elle était devenue beaucoup plus forte et il était fier d'elle, mais au fond de lui même, il avait l'impression que le dernier morceau de la douceur d'Hyûga Hitomi, sa défunte épouse, était mort il y a presque six ans de cela.

L'héritière aux cheveux d'un bleu minuit cessa finalement ses coups, reprenant sa respiration avant de retourner dans ses quartiers. Chaque jour, elle s'astreignait à une discipline de fer, composée de plus de quatre heures d'entraînement, sans compter ceux qu'elle faisait en compagnie de ses camarades à l'Académie.

Son père l'observa quitter le terrain d'entraînement, avant de soupirer. Cela faisait six ans que Hinata avait changé. Il avait remarqué ce changement, puisque même s'il donnait l'impression d'être froid et négligent, ce n'était qu'une façade pour ne pas montrer ses émotions et avouer qu'il tenait beaucoup à sa fille. Des signes d'émotion étaient très révélateurs des faiblesses et des craintes de chacun et c'était pour éviter d'être touché à un point faible, que le clan Hyûga s'interdisait de dévoiler ses sentiments. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'en tant que chef de clan, ses ennemis étaient nombreux. S'il dévoilait tenir à ses enfants, ceci ferait de Hinata la cible idéale pour l'atteindre.

Hiashi n'était pas un insouciant qui ignorait les menaces planant sur son clan et leurs précieux yeux. Il avait en permanence des hommes pour surveiller sa fille aînée et il connaissait depuis longtemps le secret de la brune aux cheveux courts. Elle épiait souvent le jeune Naruto, elle le percevait comme un modèle de détermination et de courage, depuis qu'il avait osé s'interposer entre elle et une bande de voyous.

Sa fille, impressionnée par la détermination de ce jeune garçon qu'on l'avait pourtant incitée à éviter, l'avait régulièrement observé. Elle avait même vu en lui le seul à ne pas être totalement indifférent à son égard. Pour une enfant sensible et émotive, le clan Hyûga avec son indifférence était pire qu'une prison.

Lorsqu'elle n'avait que six ans, Hinata était considérée comme une déception par tous et son père ne laissait pas filtrer ses émotions derrière son masque d'indifférence. Sa sœur était encore trop jeune et vivait surtout avec une nourrice, tandis que Neji la haïssait.

Un jour, après les quotidiennes insinuations de son père à propos de sa honteuse faiblesse, Hinata avait totalement perdu confiance en elle et son entraînement en avait pâti. Elle avait échoué à plusieurs reprises dans ses enchaînements au taijutsu et à chaque réprimande, les choses empiraient, au point que son entraîneur l'avait frappé à plusieurs reprises.

Meurtrie dans sa chair et humiliée dans son âme, la jeune fille s'était enfui à l'endroit ou il lui arrivait d'épier Naruto, sans jamais oser se manifester. Ce jour-ci, elle n'avait pas trouvé son rayon de soleil, celui qui l'aidait à tenir et à supporter toute cette pression.

Les jours suivants, Naruto n'était pas venu. Elle porta attention à la rumeur, cette voix populaire qui propageait les ragots bien plus efficacement que tous les espions grouillant dans les ambassades. Selon les bruits de couloir, Naruto serait tout simplement parti. Hinata avait eu le sentiment que la minuscule ampoule éclairant sa vie s'était brisée, que sa joie de vivre gisait en miettes à ses pieds. Lui aussi avait disparu, l'abandonnant et la laissant seule.

Sans rien pour la réconforter et humiliée comme jamais par son père, Hinata avait sérieusement songé à se suicider. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut assise sur la rambarde d'un pont, observant son reflet pitoyable couvert de larmes dans l'eau calme qui ruisselait sous ses pieds, que son esprit réagit.

Le chant clair du torrent d'argent était si tentant, cela signifiait être enfin débarrassée de toute la souffrance qu'elle portait sur ses épaules. Certes, s'écraser sur les rochers serait douloureux, mais cela ne durerait qu'un instant, ce serait bref, rapide et éphémère. Cependant, malgré ces considérations attirantes, une petite partie d'elle restait attachée à la vie. Ce n'était pas le paradis, mais c'était une chance unique pour elle. Faire ce choix de s'ôter la vie signifiait renoncer, donner raison à tous les autres qui ne cessaient de la dénigrer, de la rabrouer en permanence et de profiter de la moindre occasion pour être malveillants avec elle.

Alors, Hinata avait décidé de leur montrer à tous qu'ils se trompaient. Puisque personne dans ce monde ne l'aimait et que le seul à la réconforter s'en était allé, elle avait fait le choix de ne plus vouloir de personne. Puisque tout le monde la méprisait, alors elle mépriserait tout le monde.

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez-elle, forte de sa nouvelle détermination, un autre événement avait été décisif. Un membre de la branche secondaire, cette partie de la famille qui devait servir ceux qui avaient eu le privilège de naître les premiers et qui arboraient le honteux sceau de l'oiseau en cage symbolisant leur soumission, s'était permis un rictus tout en s'inclinant devant la brune.

Hinata avait accompli ce que personne n'aurait imaginé qu'elle puisse faire. Elle avait souvent observé les anciens du clan pratiquant leur barbare coutume et avait activé le sceau de l'impertinent lui faisant face.

Hinata, la douce, timide, faible et pathétique héritière, avait torturé cet homme durant de longues minutes avant de l'abandonner. Elle l'avait laissé en vie, comme s'il n'était rien que la poussière sous ses chaussures, avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Là, seule dans cette pièce austère, elle avait pris conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Alors que la rage se dissipait en même temps que son adrénaline, elle fixa ses mains tremblantes. Haletante, choquée de cette réaction sanguine qui l'avait saisie, elle tenta désespérément de comprendre la sensation qui bouillait en elle.

Elle venait de goûter au pouvoir. Cette sensation l'avait effrayée, mais une partie d'elle appréciait ça. Derrière toute sa douceur et ces mièvreries qui la rendaient faible, la partie la plus primale de son être s'était réveillée et s'était délectée de cette découverte. Avoir le pouvoir, c'était détenir les moyens d'atteindre ses objectifs. Avec plus de puissance, elle briserait enfin toutes ses chaînes, elle pourrait rejeter les carcans qui lui étaient imposés. Obtenir le pouvoir sans objectifs était périlleux, car Hinata ne savait pas ce qu'elle visait réellement, mais elle était certaine d'une chose, elle ne voulait plus jamais être faible, quel que soit le prix à payer.

L'héritière venait de faire son premier pas sur son nouveau chemin. Comme toute première fois, ses tentatives initiales étaient hésitantes, mais elle ne se détournerait pas de sa voie à la première difficulté, elle avait déjà beaucoup trop pleurniché. Elle qui avait juré d'être forte, de ne plus se battre que pour elle même, savait cependant qu'elle devait continuer à jouer le rôle de l'héritière parfaite, bien qu'elle méprisait son clan de la même façon que les autres. Elle l'avait bien prouvé par sa propension à corriger ceux qui ne la traitaient pas correctement.

Cette transformation ne s'était pas faite d'un seul tenant, mais Hinata avait beaucoup changé depuis ses six ans. Une personne partie aurait beaucoup de mal à reconnaître cette jeune fille.

Malgré tous ses défauts, Hiashi se souciait de ses enfants. Il détestait voir le regard d'une impassibilité et d'une fixité effrayante que sa fille avait développé.

Dans son bureau, il fut dérangé par l'un de ses serviteurs qui lui annonça que sa fille était présente et sollicitait une audience. Retenant un soupir, il donna ordre de la laisser entrer.

Dès que son garde quitta la pièce, refermant le panneau coulissant du sas, sa fille entra et s'inclina profondément comme l'exigeait le protocole.

Hiashi la fit attendre quelques instants, de façon à montrer que c'était lui qui était en position de force et que cette réunion n'avait lieu que par son bon vouloir. Cependant, il ne fit pas durer cette scène, avant d'ordonner à sa fille de parler.

Hinata releva la tête, dévoilant son visage dont la moitié gauche était dissimulée sous des bandages. Il y a quelques jours, un ninja inconnu s'était infiltré à Konoha et avait réussi à la neutraliser, avant de lui arracher à vif l'un de ses précieux yeux.

L'héritière avait réussi à blesser l'homme pour s'enfuir et alerter tout le monde, mais l'infiltré s'était échappé et son identité n'avait pu être dévoilée.

- Père, déclara t-elle le plus calmement qu'il soit possible, je souhaite demander à obtenir une pupille de remplacement. Comme je désire que la greffe ait le plus de chances possible de prendre, je sollicite votre accord pour prendre l'un des yeux de Hyûga Hanabi.

Hiashi savait parfaitement que sa fille aurait pu librement saisir la pupille d'un des serviteurs, puisqu'ils étaient parfaitement remplaçables. Cependant, elle exigeait d'affronter sa propre sœur. Même s'il ne pouvait pas laisser son héritière dans cet état, puisque être borgne était une honte pour le noble clan Hyûga, il avait des réserves quant à ce duel.

Le chef de clan savait que les deux sœurs se détestaient. Hinata méprisait tout le monde, même lui, et Hanabi était prête à tout pour ne pas subir le sort de son cousin Neji. Elle préférerait tuer son aînée que de finir esclave.

Hiashi savait cependant que refuser ne ferait qu'attiser la haine de sa fille. Il savait parfaitement que sa famille était très divisée, comme jamais une famille ne devrait l'être, et que seule la peur de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances empêchait certains de commettre un massacre semblable à celui ayant eu lieu au sein du clan Uchiha. Il n'avait ni la force, ni le soutien nécessaire pour effacer des siècles de traditions, mais peut être qu'une de ses filles y arriverait.

- Votre demande est acceptée, déclara t-il sobrement. Cependant, vous devrez affronter et vaincre votre sœur en combat singulier pour prouver votre mérite. La rencontre aura lieu demain, sous mon arbitrage.

- Merci, père, répondit-elle calmement. Je demande la permission de me retirer.

Hiashi la lui accorda sur l'heure. La jeune héritière quitta calmement les lieux, affichant un air impassible. Ce n'est que dans sa chambre, qu'elle laissa éclater sa frustration en frappant son futon d'un poing rageur.

Comment cet immonde être osait-il insinuer qu'elle était plus faible que sa sœur ? Elle avait vraiment été humiliée par ce consanguin répugnant qui lui servait de géniteur et elle donna un nouveau coup dans le matelas, imaginant qu'elle ciblait les tenketsus d'Hanabi.

Le lendemain, alors que les cours à l'Académeie venaient de se terminer, le clan Hyûga se préparait à assister à un duel opposant les deux filles de Hiashi-sama. Ce combat promettait d'être spectaculaire, ce serait un étalage des traditions séculaires du clan portées par deux jeunes filles talentueuses.

Dans le complexe du clan, derrière les hauts murs, la plupart des membres entouraient les dignitaires qui prenaient place autour du terrain d'entraînement.

Les deux sœurs s'observaient avec autant d'émotion que la vue d'un civil égorgé n'en aurait procuré à Uchiha Madara. Elles scrutaient le moindre détail, observant le plus minime frémissement, le plus infime millimètre de chair déplacée qui pourrait trahir une émotion ou un mouvement.

Hanabi sentait son sang bouillir. Elle n'avait qu'une seule hâte, celle d'arrêter pour toujours le cœur de cette prétentieuse qui lui faisait face, celle qui lui barrait le chemin pour obtenir officiellement le titre d'héritière.

En face, Hinata était prête à tout pour immobiliser sa sœur, quitte à lui briser la colonne vertébrale, pour s'emparer de ses yeux en toute quiétude.

Lorsque Hiashi apparut, vêtu de sa robe de lin qu'il revêtait pour présider les cérémonies les plus importantes, tous se turent et se tournèrent vers lui en s'inclinant pour le saluer.

Sans un mot, il observa ses deux filles et rappela calmement les règles. Il leva le bras, avant de donner le mot de départ, déclenchant une lutte qui n'aurait qu'un vainqueur et probablement un cadavre.

- Hajime ! cria t-il sèchement avant de se retirer.

Immédiatement, les deux sœurs se ruèrent vers l'autre, prêtes à en découdre, faisant gonfler les veines saillantes autour de leurs yeux. Les combattantes chargèrent en ligne droite, jusqu'au dernier moment. A moins d'une seconde de l'impact, Hinata rompit le contact en s'écartant sur la droite, leurrant Hanabi pour lui faucher la jambe gauche. La botte renforcée d'acier autour du pied de l'aînée entra en contact avec le genou de sa sœur, profitant du contact pour projeter une infime dose de chakra dans la contusion ainsi formée.

Hinata fit une roue en arrière, usant de sa souplesse pour maintenir un écart suffisant entre elle est son ennemie, avant de se remettre en position pour attaquer. Ce fut fait de justesse, puisque Hanabi était déterminée à vaincre et à tuer.

La cadette était déjà au contact, enchaînant plusieurs coups, puisque sa maîtrise de l'art du poing souple était indéniable, ses entraînements étant considérés comme exceptionnels par tous.

Ses coups portés avec vélocité étaient faits pour blesser sérieusement, afin de perturber l'écoulement du chakra d'Hinata et de gêner ses mouvements. Chaque coup était judicieusement paré, car Hinata était très vigilante, malgré son handicap visuel. Elle avait bien vu ce qui se cachait derrière le visage calme de la jeune fille à la longue mèche, elle se retrouvait dans sa sœur et ne la haïssait que davantage. Un coup plus traître de la part de la cadette visa sa région cardiaque. De justesse, l'aînée para la frappe, bien que la paume d'Hanabi heurta sa cage thoracique, meurtrissant son poumon gauche.

Hinata se recula, avant de tousser violemment. Avec stupeur, elle sentit un goût métallique envahir son palais, alors qu'un filet à l'odeur cuivrée coulait sur ses lèvres. Déterminée à venger cet affront, elle réfléchit brièvement à une stratégie, avant de repasser à l'attaque. Malgré sa respiration sifflante, l'impassible combattante canalisa son chakra dans ses paumes, lançant une attaque qu'elle avait appris à maîtriser en secret.

- Hakke ! Sanjûni Shô ! cria t-elle en faisant pleuvoir une rafale de trente-deux coups contre sa sœur, qui eut du mal à esquiver.

Hanabi encaissa plusieurs assauts, gémissant à chaque coup porté, tandis que sa sœur conclut la rafale en envoyant un autre coup de pied dans la jambe déjà meurtrie.

Hanabi frappa de nouveau, se décalant en faisant porter tout son poids sur sa jambe encore intacte, utilisant une décharge de chakra autour de sa main pour entailler ce qu'elle toucherait.

Hinata esquiva, sentant les doigts entourés de cette aura bleutée lui trancher une mèche et entailler le cartilage de son oreille, profitant que Hanabi avait le bras tendu pour lui envoyer une décharge de chakra, repoussant sa sœur pour la déstabiliser. L'aînée en profita pour fracasser l'épaule droite de son adversaire, avant de frapper une fois de plus le genou droit déjà touché au début de leur lutte.

Hanabi tenta de reprendre l'avantage. Elle grimaça à cause de son épaule, mais elle réussit à enchaîner les katas, repoussant une paume qui visait son estomac, avant de frapper violemment sa sœur au visage.

Hinata tomba au sol, se rattrapant en faisant une roulade sur la gauche pour se relever. Elle constata cependant que le bandeau de cuir qui dissimulait la moitié de son visage venait de glisser au sol, exposant sa honteuse infirmité au regard de tous.

L'héritière retourna au contact, avant d'ouvrir sa paupière gauche. Hanabi sursauta et frémit, lorsqu'elle vit l'effroyable visage de sa sœur. Son seul Byakugan était semblable à une perle ombrageuse prête à libérer la foudre, tandis qu'à gauche, un orbite vide et creux la fixait.

Hanabi frissonna à la vue de ce trou sombre, d'une couleur malsaine de sang coagulé, qui risquait d'apparaître sur son propre visage si elle ne triomphait pas.

La plus âgée se hâta de frapper sa sœur, ciblant les tenketsus tout en frappant une fois encore les jambes. Cette troisième attaque virulente eut finalement raison du corps d'Hanabi, brisant finalement son genou affaibli. La jeune combattante s'effondra au sol en hurlant, alors qu'elle n'avait plus la force de se redresser.

Hinata surplomba sa cadette, plaçant son pied gauche sur le bras droit de sa sœur, tandis que son autre botte se plaçait sur la gorge fragile.

- Renonce, ordonna la brune en dardant sa sœur du regard. Sinon, je t'étrangle, ajouta Hinata en faisant craquer le cartilage de la gorge de sa cadette. Je n'ai besoin que de ton œil, rien de plus. Que tu vies ou que tu meures, cela n'a aucune importance à mes yeux.

La mort dans l'âme, Hanabi concéda la défaite.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, un médecin du clan greffait la précieuse pupille dans l'orbite de l'héritière.

Deux heures plus tard, Hanabi ordonnait au même médecin d'arracher l'œil d'un serviteur de la branche secondaire et de le lui greffer, afin de ne pas rester défigurée.

Cependant, bien que la guérison de son oeil fut relativement rapide, Hanabi dut souffrir pendant plus d'un mois pour rééduquer son genou. Sa sœur lui avait réduit la rotule en poudre, mais la douleur n'était pas le pire. Hinata l'avait humiliée devant tout le clan et pire encore, son père avait accepté qu'elle soit mutilée au bénéfice de cette garce.

Hanabi rumina de sombres pensées, alors qu'elle se retournait dans son lit médicalisé. Elle se jurait qu'un jour, elle tuerait Hinata.

Alors qu'elle s'endormait, elle ne vit pas la silhouette ouvrir à fond la vanne de la morphine qui l'aidait à soulager sa douleur et qui allait la tuer par overdose.

Hinata avait parfaitement lu cette envie de meurtre dans les yeux laiteux de sa sœur. Elle n'allait pas laisser passer cette opportunité d'éliminer une menace potentielle qui pouvait planer sur sa tête.


	9. Naruto de retour !

Bonjour à tous.

Je vois que le chapitre précédent en a dérangé plus d'un, alors sachez que le canon va être profondément modifié, y compris sur certains destins et événements. Je suis ravi d'avoir pu vous choquer.

La suite arrive, plus lente pour casser le rythme, avant que l'action ne revienne en force, avec tout ce que ces mondes comptent d'antagonistes.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos retours.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kihimoto, Touhou Project appartient à ZUN.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Naruto de retour !**

Les jours heureux et insouciants que les habitants de Konoha et de Gensokyo vivaient commençaient à tirer vers leur fin.

Le grand projet visant à relier les deux mondes risquait d'entraîner des complications. Les plans les plus méticuleusement soignés étaient inévitablement amenés à connaître des variables inattendues, mettant a terre les stratégies subtilement agencées et générant souvent des conséquences imprévues, voire désastreuses. La plupart des habitants de Gensokyo craignait une forte concurrence économique et avait fait amender le projet pour instaurer des quotas sur les importations. A part ce détail, ils n'avaient guère été impressionnés par les capacités que ces ninjas avaient présentés. A l'inverse, si Konoha savait que certaines créatures avaient un potentiel dangereux, les civils n'avaient pas été avertis des dons des habitants du merveilleux pays dissimulé, seules les élites politiques avaient été informées de certains faits soigneusement choisis et ils avaient conscience que porter atteinte à la souveraineté de Gensokyo risquait de leur coûter cher.

Les habitants de Gensokyo pourraient bien raser les nations élémentaires s'ils prenaient la peine de se coaliser et s'ils n'avaient pas la flemme de le faire. Yukari était l'une des plus redoutables habitantes, mais elle savait que la concurrence pour obtenir le titre de yôkai le plus puissant était très féroce. Elle avait encore en tête le duel ayant opposé Hakurei Reimu à Reiuji Utsuho.

Sa jeune protégée avait survécu en utilisant ses réflexes et son pouvoir spirituel, mais elle devait surtout la vie aux portails que Yukari utilisait pour permettre à la prêtresse de se faufiler dans les limbes et d'éviter les projectiles incendiaires de son ennemie. Le corbeau des enfers avait été un redoutable adversaire, surtout depuis que cette jeune fille aitdévoré un dieu et se soit approprié le pouvoir ultime de cet univers, celui de la fusion nucléaire.

Yukari se souvenait parfaitement du rire psychotique de cette créature dont le bras droit avait été recouvert d'un long canon qui ne cessait d'envoyer ses soleils miniatures, faisant également office de sabre à plasma lors des combats au corps-à-corps. Même blessée, la corneille était toujours mortelle, en raison de sa jambe droite piégée dans une lourde jambière de métal acéré, mais également à cause de l'uranium liquide pompé par le cristal enchâssé dans son thorax et qui circulait dans ses veines. Reimu avait eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas entrer en contact avec ce liquide jaune incandescent. Les portails de Yukari avaient absorbé les radiations, ainsi que les effluves irradiées jaillissant des plaies de la brune ailée.

Ce duel mortel avait amené Reimu à faire une sérieuse introspection et à changer d'attitude vis à vis de sa mission. Jamais elle n'avait été poussée aussi loin dans ses retranchements, contre une ennemie qui ne voulait pas seulement la vaincre au Danmaku, mais qui voulait réellement la tuer. Yukari avait également réfléchi et avait fait d'Utsuho une arme de dissuasion lors de ses négociations avec Konoha et le pays du feu.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la grande yôkai des frontières savait que ce projet visant à relier les deux mondes ne pourrait pas aboutir, si Konoha n'obtenait pas de sérieux gages. Maintenant qu'elle venait de retrouver son imposant foyer, elle avait eu la délicate obligation d'annoncer à Naruto qu'elle avait renoué avec son ancien foyer.

Yukari s'attendait à ce que le blond réagisse par le choc, le dégoût, la colère, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la réponse du jeune homme à la tunique noire soit aussi sinistre.

- Je n'ai qu'un seul foyer et c'est ici, en Gensokyo, avait-il répondu d'un ton lapidaire. Un foyer est un endroit ou l'on se sent bien et Konoha ne l'a pas été. Mon foyer est avec ma famille.

- Dans ce cas, sourit Yukari, nous allons bien voir ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

Le portail entre Gensokyo et les pays élémentaires avait été mis en place entre le village des humains et la ville de Tanzaku-Gai. Le daimyô du pays du feu avait eu son mot à dire dans ce choix et il avait préféré faire lier Gensokyo à cet important village marchand, plutôt qu'à l'épicentre des forces militaires. Contrairement aux marchands qui mettaient des jours entiers pour faire le trajet, les ninjas pouvaient bien faire une demi-journée de voyage pour atteindre le portail. Inutile de mentionner que ce choix ne plaisait pas du tout au Sandaime Hokage, qui ne faisait guère confiance à l'armée féodale pour garder efficacement l'entrée de Gensokyo, ou plus exactement la sortie de ce monde étrange.

Des deux cotés du grand puits sombre conduisant à l'autre réalité, des panonceaux avaient été dressés, affichant les règles à suivre pour ceux souhaitant voyager. Les lois du pays du feu étaient beaucoup plus restrictives, mais c'était probablement du au fait que les habitants de Gensokyo faisaient rarement appel à l'arbitrage des Hakurei, résolvant leurs différents par eux-mêmes, sans s'entre-tuer.

Bien entendu, Yukari avait fait clairement comprendre qu'elle n'était pas responsable des actions de chacun. Si un habitant de Gensokyo semait le trouble dans les pays élémentaires, elle ne règlerait pas le problème, chacun devait assumer ses actions.

Alors que Tanzaku-Gai était une ville animée, célèbre pour son château et son avenue principale bordée de boutiques aux devantures criardes faites pour délester rapidement les touristes de leurs ryôs, le portail d'accès à Gensokyo était conservé à l'écart du centre ville. Le bâtiment dans lequel la déchirure était abritée était en réalité un vieux sanctuaire, dont le torii ancien menaçait de s'écrouler, entouré en permanence d'une légion de gardes.

Faire le trajet de Konoha à Tanzaku-Gai était long, même pour un shinobi, mais cette problématique de la distance n'en était pas réellement une pour les Yakumo. Le clan s'octroyait le luxe de disposer d'un vortex privé, reliant leur manoir de Mayohiga à leur nouveau complexe confié par le Hokage.

Leur nouvelle résidence était située dans la partie est du village, près d'un des méandres de la rivière qui serpentait paresseusement dans les murs de la ville. Le bâtiment était d'une taille modeste en comparaison avec les imposants complexes des familles les plus prestigieuses, mais la sobriété extérieure dissimulait l'intérieur, qui avait été élargi par magie.

Les Yakumo avaient immédiatement pris position des lieux, affichant publiquement de grandes banderoles frappées de leurs armoiries qui avaient la forme d'un arc-en-ciel circulaire, au sein duquel se logeaient les deux trigrammes tui et kun. Combinés, ils formaient un hexagramme qui indiquait la volonté de Yukari de rassembler tout le monde pour les conduire vers une même destination. Les Yakumo étaient naturellement faits pour diriger et la matriarche caressait les mêmes ambitions pour son protégé que pour la jeune Hakurei, afin qu'il démontre ses talents et fasse honneur à son clan. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était les guider jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent leur envol et puissent gérer efficacement un territoire avec le plus d'intégrité, de probité et de justice possible.

L'installation dans leur résidence avait été très rapide pour les quatre nouveaux citoyens. La magie était vraiment un outil formidable, une puissance qui permettait d'accomplir des merveilles lorsqu'on savait la dompter. Sans perdre une seule goutte de sueur, les Yakumo avaient sommairement aménagé leur nouvelle base d'opérations à Konoha.

Une fois le déménagement terminé, le quatuor se dirigea vers le grand palais servant de résidence à l'un des ninjas les plus révérés du monde, un homme sage ayant occupé ses fonctions depuis près de trente ans.

Dans la rue, Ran était la cible de tous les regards. Malgré son bonnet dissimulant ses oreilles pointues au poil soyeux, ses longues queues graciles s'agitant au vent lui valaient les mêmes regards méprisants qu'envers le blond, dont les moustaches le rendaient reconnaissable.

Les Yakumo se contentaient de répondre en prenant cet insupportable sourire condescendant, parfaitement assorti à ce regard arrogant et bouffi de suffisance qui faisait comprendre aux autres qu'ils étaient tellement insignifiants. Le premier imbécile à décocher une insulte à voix haute ne put en proférer de seconde.

A l'instant ou l'ouie fine de Yukari capta les injures adressée aux siens, elle fit soigneusement glisser l'ongle de son index dans un de ses multiples portails. Ensuite, elle fit un rapide mouvement circulaire, punissant l'insolent en lui découpant à vif les cordes vocales.

Alors qu'un homme s'effondrait en gémissant d'incompréhensibles borborygmes ensanglantés, le reste du trajet s'accomplit sans autres incidents et le quatuor arriva finalement devant le vénérable chef du village. La politesse était bien la seule raison pour laquelle ils avaient décidé de ne pas s'introduire directement dans son bureau.

A l'intérieur, Sarutobi Hiruzen observait son village depuis la baie vitrée hémisphérique, qui laissait filtrer les doux rayons du soleil matinal illuminant la pièce.

Le vieil homme scrutait l'ensemble de ses concitoyens du regard, comme le faisaient ses prédécesseurs aux visages de pierre, qui avaient également juré de protéger les leurs, quel que soit le prix à payer. Il fumait sa pipe, laissant l'odeur du tabac l'entourer, envoûtant une partie de ses sens et l'aidant à décompresser, alors que de nouveaux documents allaient très prochainement s'entasser sur son bureau.

Lorsque sa secrétaire entra, elle ne lui apporta aucun courrier, pour sa plus grande joie. Il allait peut être même avoir un peu de temps libre à consacrer à une bonne lecture au calme. Il se demandait comment allait se dérouler la suite de la quête de Kunya et de Satoshi, un roman qu'il avait tant attendu et que Jiraiya avait enfin fait publier.

Malheureusement, son petit moment de répit vola en éclats à l'instant précis ou il vit le clan de yôkais entrer. L'arrivée des Yakumo provoqua en lui la montée d'une migraine qui aurait beaucoup de mal à se disperser.

- Hokage-dono, salua poliment mais sobrement la blonde, à la stupéfaction de la secrétaire qui se demandait comment un chef de clan, aussi prestigieux et puissant soit-il, pouvait traiter ce vénérable homme comme un égal et non comme un supérieur.

Tout le monde s'installa, tandis que le vieil homme revoyait enfin Naruto. Celui-ci avait bien grandi, ses traits n'étaient plus ceux d'un enfant. Son visage calme et détendu laissait deviner qu'il avait mûri.

- Comment te sens-tu, Naruto-kun ? demanda t-il avec son sourire bienveillant. Je suppose que ces années t'ont été profitables.

- Je vous remercie de votre inquiétude, Hokage-sama, répliqua le blond avec une politesse artificielle. J'espère que vous serez satisfait de savoir que ces années m'ont effectivement été profitables.

Sarutobi n'en montra rien, mais il était choqué de la distance que le blond mettait. Il était loin le temps ou le jeune garçon l'appelait jiji-sama, d'une façon familière mais affectueuse.

- J'espère que votre clan a pu s'installer sans encombre, Yukari-sama.

- En effet, déclara la matriarche qui profitait de son statut. Comme convenu, nous allons participer à la défense du village et l'un des nôtres se joindra aux forces armées de Konoha. Pour des raisons évidentes, le choix de Naruto nous est immédiatement apparu comme le plus logique.

- Certes, approuva le dirigeant en caressant sa barbe, mais Naruto aura besoin d'aller à l'Académie comme les autres, afin de pouvoir plus facilement s'intégrer aux prochains membres de nos forces armées. Nous pourrons également mieux évaluer son niveau.

La yôkai légendaire adressa un regard à Naruto, avant de laisser un sourire mystérieux se dessiner sur ses lèvres roses.

- J'accepte votre proposition, déclara le blond. Je m'inscrirais à l'Académie, mais en retour, il y a une chose que je souhaiterais connaître. Je voudrais que vous me révéliez la véritable identité de mes géniteurs, Hokage-sama.

Sarutobi soupira, visiblement gêné.

- Je sais qui ils sont, avoua t-il après des années de mensonge et de dissimulation. J'avais prévu de te dire la vérité lorsque tu serais devenu chûnin, ou que tu aurais atteint l'âge de seize ans, mais désormais, il me semble inutile désormais de te cacher la vérité. Tes parents avaient beaucoup d'ennemis et pour te protéger, j'ai sciemment choisi de te mentir durant toutes ces années. Ta mère s'appelait Uzumaki Kushina, elle était une puissante kunoichi et la précédente jinchûriki de Kyûbi, mais elle n'a malheureusement pas survécu à la libération du démon.

- Mère biologique, précisa Naruto en coupant un peu sèchement l'homme. Ma véritable mère se nomme Yakumo Ran.

La renarde sourit, connaissant parfaitement les sentiments de ses enfants adoptés à son égard, tandis que le Hokage reprenait sans faire grand cas de cette interruption peu polie.

- Ton père se nommait Namikaze Minato, plus connu de nous tous comme étant le Yondaime Hokage.

La bombe était enfin lâchée.

Incrédule, Naruto fit tout son possible pour ne pas laisser voir sa frustration. Le héros qu'il avait jadis adulé était son père. Son père l'avait condamné à une enfance faite d'ostracisme, en scellant Kyûbi en lui.

Le jeune Yakumo ne prononça pas un mot. Il serra les dents, mais son visage était devenu livide, son teint hâlé virant au gris cendre. Sa mère le regarda avec inquiétude, posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Au moins je connais désormais la vérité, répondit-il d'un ton calme mais attristé. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je suis et resterais un Yakumo.

Le clan et le Sandaime Hokage discutèrent encore de longues minutes, avant qu'un accord ne fut trouvé. Naruto retournerait à l'Académie durant les quelques semaines qui restaient afin de renouer des liens avec ses condisciples, mais son retard devrait être rattrapé de lui même. Pour faciliter son entraînement, plusieurs rouleaux contenant d'intéressantes techniques lui seraient confiés. Parmi ces cadeaux, le vieil homme avait inclus le Kage Bunshin no jutsu, la mystérieuse technique des clones d'ombres qui demandait de grandes quantités de chakra. Il avait également confié au fils du Yondaime la technique élaborée par son père, le célèbre Rasengan.

Dès le lendemain, Naruto se prépara à faire sa rentrée à l'Académie. Le bâtiment situé à coté de la tour du Hokage était semblable à n'importe quel résidence appartenant à un clan quelconque, à cause de l'agencement des classes dans une structure formant un fer à cheval, bâti autour d'une cour comportant plusieurs terrains d'entraînements.

L'endroit était plus petit que dans ses souvenirs, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'éprouver une certaine nostalgie. Cependant, il n'avait plus rien de gamin braillard et surexcité qui arrivait en retard et avec les mains dans les poches. Il avait mûri et comptait prendre ses études au sérieux, comme le prouvait ses affaires soigneusement rangées à côté d'un bento amoureusement préparé par sa mère.

Le blond fut accueilli par Umino Iruka, l'un des enseignants qui dispensait ses cours à l'un des groupes qui occupait la section est du bâtiment. L'homme avait un sourire aimable et bienveillant et avait pour signe distinctif une cicatrice traversant le pont de son nez.

L'enseignant fut agréablement ravi de revoir le blond, qui avait bien grandi. Le sentiment fut réciproque, car Naruto n'avait pas oublié que Iruka le poussait à se dépasser et à s'améliorer, malgré son apparente dureté. Iruka avait bien compris la douleur et la solitude de Naruto, étant lui aussi un orphelin depuis l'attaque de Kyûbi.

Les deux entrèrent dans une salle de classe déjà occupée, d'ou provenait un bruit de fond persistant.

Dès que Iruka-sensei entra dans la pièce, les murmures diminuèrent. Lorsque Naruto fit également son entrée, le volume sonore devint sensiblement plus élevé.

- Silence ! meugla l'enseignant en remettant de l'ordre, obtenant le calme. Comme vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, un nouvel élève va nous rejoindre.

Le jeune blond détailla l'ensemble de ses nouveaux camarades et reconnut quelques têtes. Cependant, certaines choses avaient changé. Haruno Sakura, aisément reconnaissable à cause de ses cheveux pastel n'était plus la petite fille timide d'antan. Elle avait un caractère fort et brutal, semblable à celui d'Ino. Inuzuka Kiba et Aburame Shino étaient toujours fidèles à eux même, un garçon arrogant et l'autre observant silencieusement. Autre chose notable, la paresse chronique de Nara Shikamaru semblait avoir empiré, puisque le concerné était avachi sans grâce sur son pupitre, un œil entrouvert.

Plus loin, il remarqua Hyûga Hinata. La timide et douce héritière était d'un calme digne d'un bouddha zen, mais ce fut la froideur dans ses yeux nacrés qui fit frémir Naruto. Ce regard glacial était aussi effrayant que la haine ardente qui couvait derrière les yeux de charbon du jeune Uchiha. Sasuke avait bien changé depuis six années et le blond pouvait sentir l'aura de souffrance et de colère qui se cachait derrière son éternel air arrogant.

L'expression d'ennui du brun aux cheveux plus sombres qu'un corbeau n'était qu'un masque aussi froid que ceux de l'impassible Hata no Kokoro et Naruto n'était pas certain d'avoir jamais ressenti une aura aussi glaciale et tourmentée. Celle de Yukari était écrasante et d'un gris lumineux, tandis que l'émanation de Ran était douce et apaisante. Rumia avait beau être une pourriture cannibale, sa magie laissait une trace calme, bien qu'assez nauséabonde.

Que s'était-il passé depuis son absence ?

- Vas-y, insista Iruka, présente-toi.

- Je suis Yakumo Naruto, déclara t-il simplement.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus. Bien qu'il serait probablement amené à collaborer avec certains des jeunes présents dans cette classe, il ne les connaissait pas assez pour se livrer à eux.

- Si c'est tout, ajouta son enseignant avec une expression gênée, tu peux t'installer où tu le souhaites.

Le blond avisa ses camarades, cherchant avec qui il serait intéressant de nouer un premier contact. Son choix fut fait presque instantanément, sa pensée se dévoilant lorsqu'il prit la décision de s'installer négligemment au premier rang, sur le siège vide qui était à côté de Sasuke.

L'Uchiha ne dit rien, se contentant d'un bref regard en direction du blond qui faisait bouillir les fangirls de Sasuke, avant de regarder de nouveau le tableau.

Iruka fut surpris que le brun au tempérament exécrable se soit contenté de ne rien dire, mais étant donné que personne n'avait encore dit un mot, il commença sa leçon sans attendre.

Lorsque vint enfin le temps de la pause de midi, Naruto fit immédiatement pris à partie par plusieurs filles agressives.

- Comment oses-tu, Naruto-baka ? commença Sakura avec colère, les poings tremblants et le visage déformé d'une veine saillante. Tu es peut être parti depuis longtemps, mais personne ne s'assoit à côté de Sasuke-sama. Il n'a pas besoin d'être dérangé par des gens comme toi.

- Bien dit, grogna Ino en retenant une insulte. Sasuke-sama est l'élite, les aspirants de second rang ne devraient pas essayer de le rattraper. Surtout s'ils ne viennent pas d'un clan important, ajouta t-elle en visant également sa rivale aux cheveux roses pâles.

Malheureusement pour elle, Naruto n'était plus le gamin solitaire et dépourvu d'entraînement qui encaissait les coups sans pouvoir les rendre.

Calmement, il se redressa, avant de toiser la bande de groupies.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, dit-il d'une voix glaciale, car je déteste me répéter. Si l'élite n'a pas besoin d'être dérangé par des minables, vous devriez lui foutre la paix. J'ai eu l'occasion de vous observer et à côté de lui, vous n'avez ni l'endurance, ni la technique. Uchiha-san est au-dessus de la moyenne pour son âge et encore, il n'est même pas genin. L'écart entre lui et vous va se creuser très vite si vous continuez sur cette voie. Ensuite, je vous conseille d'éviter d'insulter les gens, car s'ils sont plus puissants que vous, vous pourriez le regretter chèrement. Maintenant, écartez-vous de mon chemin, conclut-il en laissant fuir un mélange de senjutsu teinté d'une aura démoniaque.

Le blond s'éloigna, son bento en main, avant de faire demi-tour et de regarder la blonde platine.

- J'allais oublier, siffla t-il avec négligence, avant de gifler violemment Ino et de la mettre à terre. Insulte une seule fois de plus mon clan et je te jure que tu le regretteras sérieusement.

Naruto quitta les lieux, laissant une foule consternée, tandis qu'une jeune fille choquée massait sa joue gonflée.

Le blond aperçut Sasuke dans un coin isolé, qui mâchait rageusement son repas. Bien qu'il veuille rester seul, il était entouré d'une nuée de fangirls qui épiait ses moindres mouvements.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit ? cracha le blond en écartant deux groupies. On n'a pas besoin de voyeuses ni de pleurnicheuses.

L'essaim de parasites se dispersa bien vite, tandis que l'Uchiha aux yeux sombres souleva légèrement les commissures de ses lèvres, signifiant sa gratitude à sa façon.

Naruto prit ceci comme un signe encourageant et se posa calmement à ses côtés, commençant à consommer silencieusement son bento.

- J'ignorais que tu appartenait à un clan, murmura le brun pour démarrer la conversation, étant très intéressé d'apprendre de quoi négocier avec ces nouveaux venus.

Ce clan pouvait passer pour des parvenus, mais il s'agissait tout de même d'un clan avec ses techniques, qui pouvait se révéler être un allié précieux. Il laisserait les autres imbéciles condescendants se brouiller avec les Yakumo. Les autres pouvaient toujours toiser de haut le nouveau clan, lui, il agirait de façon à assouvir son ambition.

- Ce n'est pas qu'un simple clan, déclara le blond en engloutissant ses sushis baignant dans la sauce au soja. Ils sont avant tout ma famille. J'avais toujours souhaité en avoir une et par un heureux hasard, j'ai enfin pu goûter à ce bonheur. Alors je vais tout faire pour devenir fort et les protéger. Je veux protéger ceux que j'aime et ne jamais renoncer à eux, c'est mon nindo.

Sasuke se renfrogna. Lui, il avait connu le bonheur d'avoir une famille, mais il savait l'horreur représentée par cette perte . Sa joie avait été fracassée et depuis, il n'éprouvait que deux sentiments : la haine et l'indifférence.

Sasuke se foutait de tout. Les autres n'avait aucun intérêt s'ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider à assouvir sa haine. Le monde ne lui procurait plus aucune joie, puisqu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à en profiter, si l'on pouvait vous retirer chaque plaisir à loisir. L'unique personne qu'il détestait, la cible de toute sa noirceur n'était autre que son frère aîné, Itachi. Sa cible était l'unique être pour qui il éprouvait quelque chose d'autre que du mépris.

Le brun déjeuna en silence, n'essayant même plus d'en découvrir un peu plus. Naruto se contenta de hausser les épaules. Au moins, Sasuke n'était pas un pleurnicheur, ni même un geignard monopolisant le temps de conversation.

Naruto se dit qu'il pourrait apprécier la compagnie de ce sombre traumatisé. En plus, il était très doué et avoir une saine relation d'amitié et de rivalité pourrait être un moyen de se dépasser.


	10. Onsen et examens

Bonjour à tous !

Comme d'habitude, voici la suite de mon crossover, j'espère que ce chapitre plus détendu vous plaira.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui me soutiennent, je vous remercie de votre aide qui m'incite à poursuivre cette fiction, bien que ma motivation reste toujours intacte.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, Touhou Project appartient à ZUN.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Onsen et examens**

Konoha était connu pour ses températures clémentes. Bien que le climat ne soit pas aussi caniculaire que celui régnant dans l'erg infini couvrant la majeure partie du pays du vent, la chaleur pouvait devenir vraiment écrasante en été.

En général, dès que l'air commençait à devenir étouffant, les habitants avaient pour habitude de terminer leurs affaires, avant de se rafraîchir en se prélassant dans les nombreux bains publics, pour ceux n'ayant pas la chance de disposer de ces onéreux équipements dans leurs appartements.

Cependant, bien qu'il y ait toujours la possibilité de réserver un espace privatif, ces lieux étaient l'endroit idéal pour faire des rencontres. Même les Yakumo, pourtant connus pour leur culte du secret, avaient parfois visité ces piscines, profitant de l'occasion pour socialiser avec les habitants de Konoha et bien entendu, écouter le formidable moulin à rumeurs. L'eau était idéalement tiède, permettant de détendre les muscles sans agresser la peau et la vapeur s'échappait facilement, évitant cette désagréable sensation de moiteur qui faisait friser certaines chevelures.

Sur l'un des rebords rocheux du bassin, Ran se prélassait, les yeux clos et la tête calée par une serviette roulée en boule sous son cou. Somnolente, elle comptait bien se détendre sans être dérangée et avait étendu ses longues queues en un geste indiquant qu'elle revendiquait ce coin. Les civils n'osaient rien dire, terrifiés par les menaces que les Yakumo pouvaient faire planer sur eux, sans oublier que leur dernière expérience avec un renard à neuf queues datait d'il y a douze ans et s'était très mal passée. Cependant, rien n'indiquait que Ran allait leur sauter dessus sans raison, elle était cordiale pour le moment et mieux valait pour tout le monde que cela reste ainsi.

La kitsune observait Chen d'un œil distrait, sa protégée s'ébrouait et s'amusait dans l'eau fraîche. Les chats n'aiment pas l'eau en général, mais il fallait croire que ce spécimen était l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Ran nuança toutefois sa pensée, en se remémorant le fait que si sa fille ne rechignait pas à prendre un bain, ses poils se hérissaient lorsqu'elle était surprise par la pluie ou par des éclaboussures impromptues.

Cependant, bien que Ran soit une créature inhumaine provenant d'un autre monde, il y avait une chose qu'elle partageait avec toutes les autres femmes se baignant ici. La renarde, ainsi que la belle kunoichi aux yeux rouges et l'élégante dame aux ongles vernis n'appréciaient pas les pervers.

- Ran-sama, appela Chen après un moment, il y a un vieil homme dans l'arbre là-haut. Que fait-il ?

Naïve et candide, la nekomata n'avait pas encore tout saisi à propos de la perversité de certains êtres. L'environnement protecteur du clan l'avait sauvé de ces expériences malsaines. Par contre, Ran était une adulte, bien au fait de toutes les vicissitudes de ce monde, et elle n'était pas la seule à avoir une sainte horreur du comportement de débauche de certains hommes, tel ce vieil homme libidineux aux longs cheveux blancs.

Dans le bassin voisin, occupé par des hommes, Shikamaru soupira lorsque retentit le son de plusieurs attaques violentes et qu'un rideau de balles passa au dessus de la barrière de bois séparant les bassins.

- Galère, souffla t-il en regardant Kiba se prélasser en exhibant ses pectoraux, avant de se concentrer sur les nuages qui passaient inlassablement, avec leurs formes uniques et oniriques.

- Cesse donc de soupirer pour des broutilles, ajouta Hyûga Neji, qui s'octroyait également une pause. Si tu veux vraiment une raison de te plaindre, songe à tes entraînements et à l'examen final de l'Académie qui a lieu demain.

Plusieurs personnes devinrent légèrement nerveuses, dont Akimichi Chôji, un jeune homme sensible, tatillon sur la question de son poids, mais qui ne se privait jamais de manger ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

Naruto avait commencé à se lier avec les différents héritiers présents dans sa classe. En plus de sa collecte d'informations, il commençait à éprouver plus que de l'intérêt à ces personnes, il les appréciait.

- Naruto-san, appela l'intellectuel aux cheveux détachés qui coulaient sur ses épaules, pourquoi as-tu choisi de t'installer à côté de Sasuke-san ?

- Parce qu'il me ressemble, répondit immédiatement le blond, d'une façon trop honnête et spontanée pour que cette réponse soit réfléchie à l'avance. Je sens beaucoup d'ombre en lui. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé, déclara t-il alors que tous sursautaient, mais je ne veux pas l'emmerder avec ça. S'il veut en parler, il le fera, mais en attendant, nous continuerons à nous supporter parce que nous désirons devenir plus forts. Sans puissance, nous ne pouvons réaliser nos rêves, car ceux qui triomphent avaient plus de pouvoir que nous.

Information intéressante, songea Aburame Shino, camouflé derrière ses larges lunettes noires. Il a réussi à esquiver la question avec une réponse qui ne comporte aucun élément compromettant, avec juste une seule information sensible.

- Que s'est-il passé durant toutes ces années ? l'interrogea calmement Chôji.

- J'ai trouvé une famille, sourit Naruto. Les Yakumo m'ont adopté et j'ai grandi grâce à eux.

- Ou avez-vous vécu ? questionna Neji. Ce clan m'était totalement inconnu avant de s'installer ici.

Naruto fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ce geste passa presque inaperçu, mais le Hyûga le remarqua. Leur clan était considéré comme étant capable de discerner la vérité du mensonge, ainsi que toutes sortes d'émotions, grâce aux changements agitant les muscles du visage et ils n'ont pas besoin d'activer leur Byakugan pour s'en rendre compte. Cette seule raison expliquait pourquoi le clan prêchait cette immense maîtrise de soi, afin de ne pas trahir leurs émotions par le biais de leurs expressions faciales.

- J'ai grandi en Gensokyo, dans une autre réalité scellée par une barrière. Je ne révèlerais pas plus de détails sur notre monde, puisque nous avons nos secrets et que seuls le Hokage, les chefs de clan, le conseil et le daimyô sont au courant de certaines de nos caractéristiques. Si vous voulez vraiment tout savoir, voyagez là-bas ou bien allez interroger les concernés, mais je préfère vous prévenir que Yukari-sama n'aime pas être dérangée pour de telles futilités.

Le jeune blond fut interrogé sur de nombreuses choses, mais il ne révéla que l'essentiel. Prudent et futé, il réussit à esquiver plusieurs questions avec un talent qui fit presque sourire Kyûbi.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, lorsque le blond se leva, s'entourant de sa serviette, avant de quitter les lieux.

- Je vous reverrais demain, les amis. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, dit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

Alors que l'Uzumaki, désormais Yakumo, quittait les bains publics, les autres se regardèrent, intrigués.

- Ce nouveau Naruto me semble plus mature que l'ancien, reconnut Kiba, qui était pourtant une grande gueule arrogante.

- Sûrement, approuva Shino, il l'est même plus que toi.

Alors que Kiba s'ébattait et contestait avec force cette affirmation, projetant de l'eau sur ses camarades, Shikamaru réfléchissait.

- Sans aucun doute, il a changé, murmura le génie. Cependant, il a toujours ce quelque chose qui donne envie de le suivre.

Naruto était devenu bien mystérieux, comme un étranger avec qui il faudrait réapprendre à vivre. Cependant, une part de lui semblait familière.

Quelques heures plus tard, Iruka les attendait avec plus de nervosité que d'habitude, bien qu'il ne laissa pas transpirer la moindre faiblesse. L'enseignant avait préparé son discours avec soin, puisque ce serait probablement les dernières paroles qu'il leur adresserait en tant que sensei. Ensuite, il serait leur supérieur hiérarchique.

Lorsque tous furent assis et attentifs, le chûnin ne sourit pas comme il le faisait habituellement, il agissait avec beaucoup de gravité.

- Aujourd'hui, vous passez l'examen final qui déterminera si vous serez aptes à devenir de véritables shinobis. Je vous encourage à donner le meilleur de vous mêmes, puisqu'un ninja se doit de toujours dépasser ses limites. Mais je vois que vous semblez impatients de commencer et je ne vous abreuverais pas de leçons supplémentaires, je vous ai déjà donné toutes les clés nécessaires pour réussir dans votre carrière. L'examen vous demandera de passer trois exercices et de les réussir. Vous serez appelés un par un dans la pièce voisine.

Aussitôt, Iruka les laissa, avant d'appeler le premier.

A mesure que la salle se vidait, Naruto supposait que les élèves attendaient dans une autre pièce, puisque personne n'était encore rentré. Ses camarades passèrent, jusqu'à ce que son tour arrive enfin.

Calme et poli, le blond salua ses enseignants.

- Yakumo Naruto, déclara solennellement Iruka, l'examen Genin va débuter. Le premier exercice est le Henge no jutsu. Faites-nous en un de Hokage-sama.

Immédiatement, Naruto fit quelques signes, avant de prendre l'apparence du vénérable vieil homme dirigeant le village. Il lui ressemblait à la perfection, avec les tâches de vin sur son visage cisaillé par l'âge.

- C'est bon, déclara Iruka, permettant à Naruto de reprendre sa forme normale, vêtu de sa tenue sombre. Maintenant, la technique de substitution, le Kawarimi no jutsu. Esquive !

Immédiatement, il lança un kunai sur le blond, qui se substitua avec le porte manteau qu'il avait repéré dès son arrivée. L'arme n'était pas aiguisée, mais le bout rond pouvait faire mal s'il était reçu avec force. Les objets présents dans la salle étaient peu nombreux et seuls ceux vraiment attentifs à leur environnement et avec assez de réflexes pouvaient réussir.

- Excellent, sourit Iruka. Maintenant, fais nous un clone.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Avec ses réserves de chakra trop importantes, le simple Bunshin no jutsu ne donnait aucun résultat. Cependant, il savait que Shino avait forcément du utiliser son clone d'insectes.

- Kage Bunshin no jutsu ! s'exclama Naruto en faisant deux clones solides de lui même.

Face à ces triplés, avec leurs yeux brillants et leurs grands sourires, le jeune éducateur sourit.

- Félicitations, Naruto. Tu as passé l'examen. Maintenant, prends ceci, ajouta t-il en lui tendant un document qu'il venait de signer et tamponner, et rends toi dans la salle 103.

Naruto le salua et se rendit dans la pièce voisine. La plupart de ses camarades étaient ici, exception faite de quelques malchanceux. De formelles salutations furent échangées, alors que tous bavardaient et soufflaient de soulagement, puisque les examens étaient enfin terminés.

Il s'écoula moins d'une demi-heure, avant que leurs enseignants ne reviennent.

- Félicitations à tous, déclara Iruka avec un sourire fier. Maintenant, vous n'êtes plus mes élèves. Comme moi, vous êtes désormais officiellement des shinobis et des kunoichis de Konohagakure no sato. Pour célébrer votre statut, j'ai l'honneur de vous remettre à chacun votre bandeau frontal. Portez-le fièrement, il signifie que vous appartenez aux défenseurs de notre village.

Naruto sourit, lorsqu'il noua l'emblème des ninjas autour de son front, laissant le tissu sombre glisser sur ses épaules.

- Maintenant que vous êtes tous des aspirants genins, déclara Iruka en retenant un sourire sadique, il reste une dernière étape. Cet examen était ici pour éliminer ceux n'ayant pas les compétences pour être des shinobis. Cependant, avant d'être affectés à une équipe avec un jônin-sensei, vous devrez passer son épreuve !

Un flot de protestations indignées retentit, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Iruka qui aimait toujours ce moment ou leur fierté laissait place à l'incertitude.

- Vous devrez mettre à contribution ce qui vous a été enseigné et surtout, soyez vigilants. Soyez présents ici demain matin, à neuf heures, pour votre première affectation. Vous pouvez sortir.

Les élèves, désormais aspirants s'en retournèrent chez eux. Certes, ils étaient fiers d'annoncer leur réussite et leur passage, mais l'examen qui les attendait pèserait sur les nerfs des plus fragiles.

Pour Naruto, les choses ne le perturbaient pas plus que ça. Il avait vécu beaucoup d'expériences, bien qu'elles ne soient pas toutes comparables à celles en Gensokyo. Il doutait fortement qu'il rencontrerait de nouveau une femme dirigeant une armée de mygales et qui aimerait beaucoup le piéger dans sa toile pour accomplir un but peu avouable.

Comme il s'en doutait, il fut renversé par sa petite sœur qui s'agrippa à lui, avant que Ran ne lui ébouriffe les cheveux et que Yukari ne le félicite, lui baisant doucement la joue.

Cependant, l'imminence de l'examen était toujours présente, mais Naruto se doutait qu'il passerait, sauf s'il faisait une grosse bourde. En effet, il appartenait à un clan qui offrait beaucoup à Konoha et qui n'hésiterait pas à aller ailleurs. Il avait l'impression que le Sandaime Hokage veillerait à ce qu'il réussisse.

Naruto écarta cette question, alors que le repas était servi. Il leur posa la question qui le taraudait depuis la veille.

- Que s'est-il passé dans les bains publics, hier ? s'enquit-il avec respect.

Chen rougit, de pudeur, tandis que sa mère grogna en montrant les crocs.

- Un vieux pervers à tenté de regarder dans les bains, répliqua négligemment Yukari. Ran l'a chassé, puis je lui ai montré ma façon de penser.

- Vraiment ? demanda Naruto qui s'imaginait déjà Yukari se comporter comme Yûka, tabassant cet être vicieux avec son ombrelle, le réduisant à une masse de pulpe sanglante devant les yeux horrifiés de Chen.

- Oui, déclara la blonde aux cheveux qui ondulaient légèrement. Avec ce que je lui ai mis, il passera désormais la semaine prochaine à se procrastiner avec de la glace.

Le blond déglutit. Il vit que Yukari-sama était chaussée de ses belles bottes de cuir, avec de très hauts talons pointus. Sa colère laissa place à une pointe de pitié pour ce pauvre malheureux qui avait du se prendre une série de coups violents dans l'entrejambe, coups portés avec rage et par le biais de ces chaussures aux fins talons aiguilles.


	11. Habilitante déconvenue

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, avec l'un des moments les plus importants dans l'histoire d'un shinobi, la formation des équipes. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos retours.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, Touhou Project appartient à ZUN.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Habilitante déconvenue**

Trente huit aspirants. C'était le nombre de personnes qui attendaient dans une salle de classe, se rongeant intérieurement les ongles en attendant de connaître leur destin. A défaut, le nom de leurs coéquipiers et de leur sensei serait plus que suffisant, puisque l'attente devenait presque insupportable.

Dans cette atmosphère fébrile, ils attendaient tous les deux choses qui détermineraient leur avenir pour les années suivantes. D'abord, ils voulaient connaître leurs coéquipiers et tous priaient pour être associés avec leurs meilleurs amis, ou avec l'homme de leur vie. Ensuite, ils voulaient savoir l'identité de celui qui serait leur jônin-sensei.

Comme la veille, ce fut Iruka, leur enseignant depuis des années qui annonça les équipes. Les jeunes diplômés étaient attentifs, guettant la moindre nomination de leur prénom. Dès qu'une équipe passait, les élèves restants sentaient la tension monter et se révélaient suspendus aux lèvres d'Iruka.

- L'équipe six est composée de Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru et de Akimichi Chôji, votre sensei sera Sarutobi Asuma.

Le trio Ino – Shika – Cho était de nouveau réuni. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, leurs parents formaient une équipe exceptionnelle et cette nouvelle génération bénéficiait également d'un lien d'amitié solide. Cette équipe était excellente d'un point de vue tactique et d'ici peu, elle devrait donner de très bons résultats.

- L'équipe sept est composée de Yakumo Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke et Haruno Sakura.

Iruka fut interrompu par un cri perçant, émis par l'incroyable organe vocal de la banshee aux cheveux roses. Les deux garçons se frappèrent la tête contre leur pupitre en même temps. Certes, Sasuke était moins distant envers Naruto qu'envers les autres, mais ils n'en étaient pas des amis proches pour autant. Si le blond était cependant supportable, puisqu'il acceptait de lui parler autrement que par des onomatopées, il devrait supporter l'insupportable fangirl.

- Et votre sensei sera Hatake Kakashi, poursuivit Iruka en adressant un regard noir à cette subordonnée qui l'avait interrompu. L'équipe huit est formée d'Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino et Sorôi Ami. Votre sensei sera Yûhi Kurenai.

Ami était une gamine détestable, arrogante et prétentieuse. Sakura la haïssait, surtout depuis qu'elle avait été victimes de multiples brimades durant son enfance. La peste qui avait fait de l'enfance de Sakura un enfer, avait des cheveux très sombres, aux reflets indigos, coupés au niveau du cou, à l'exception d'une mèche qu'elle faisait glisser entre ses doigts.

L'équipe neuf étant toujours en activité, Iruka passa aux autres, jusqu'à l'équipe treize. Finalement, il restait encore deux élèves non affectés. L'une était nerveuse, tandis que l'autre était d'une impassibilité glaçante.

- Hyûga Hinata et Kohkei Fuki, vous avez été assignées à une équipe spéciale. Vous serez toutes deux placées sous la tutelle de Mitarashi Anko.

Intérieurement, le chûnin déglutit. Même lui se sentait mal à l'aise en compagnie de cette dingue et il eut une pensée semblable à une prière, pour ces pauvres filles. Hinata resta calme, malgré le fait qu'elle connaissait Anko, du moins de réputation. L'autre, la meilleure amie d'Ami, avait des cheveux d'un roux sombre, coiffés en pétard qui lui donnaient un style négligé. Cependant, son air dur, toujours plâtré sur son visage, se décomposa dès que le prénom de l'ancienne élève d'Orochimaru fut prononcé.

La cinglée, dont on avait justement fait mention, arriva sept secondes plus tard, mais par la fenêtre. Elle avait un corps bien construit, avec une poitrine que la miko Hakurei jalouserait, tandis que sa chemise de mailles laissait voir ses muscles qui transparaissaient sous sa peau bronzée. Ce qui était le plus terrifiant, c'était son sourire sadique, parfaitement assorti à la lueur dans ses yeux d'un gris châtaigne.

- Salut les gamines ! s'exclama t-elle en leur faisant bien comprendre qu'elles ne valaient rien à ses yeux. Je suis la formidable Mitarashi Anko ! Rendez-vous dans quinze minutes devant le terrain 44. Si vous arrivez en retard, vous êtes disqualifiées d'office !

Les deux élèves se hâtèrent de ramasser leurs affaires, avant de s'élancer vers la forêt qui se situait en dehors des murs de Konoha. Rapidement, Hinata distança l'autre, sautant sur les toits et les murs, faisant tout son possible pour atteindre rapidement le lieu d'entraînement favori d'Anko, la sinistre forêt de la mort.

Peu de temps après, les autres enseignants arrivèrent, demandant à leurs équipes de les suivre. Naruto reconnut quelques têtes, comme celle d'Ebisu et de Shiranui Genma. Si Yukari n'appréciait pas la perversité du premier, elle appréciait énormément les compétences martiales du second.

Finalement, les trois membres de l'équipe sept furent les seuls à rester dans la pièce. Le temps commença à se faire long. Très long. Alors que Sakura commençait à râler et à tourner en rond, Sasuke resta impassible et commença à affûter ses kunais. Il aimait beaucoup prendre soin de ses armes, puisque lorsqu'elles étaient bien entretenues, elles ne vous abandonnaient pas et ne vous trahissaient pas de la plus abjecte des façons.

Naruto resta calme et déplia un rouleau de parchemin, qui laissait voir un nombre impressionnant de techniques à travailler. Le blond lut calmement, tandis qu'un clone d'ombre enchaînait les signes des mains, mémorisant les combinaisons pour pouvoir l'utiliser instinctivement le jour ou il aurait besoin de ses techniques.

Trois heures plus tard, Naruto lisait toujours, mais les deux autres avaient changé d'activité. Sakura observait Sasuke avec un air béat, d'amoureuse transie, pendant que le brun lançait ses kunais contre une cible tracée sur la porte. L'ennui avait été tel, qu'il considérait que la dégradation du matériel était même devenue acceptable.

Une fois de plus, le brun aux cheveux corbeau fit mouche, lançant ses armes au centre, agrandissant le trou qui s'était creusé dans le bois. Sasuke lança une fois de plus son arme acérée, mais au moment ou l'arme glissa hors de ses doigts, la porte en question s'ouvrit, révélant un jônin masqué, avec le bandeau de travers et une coupe de cheveux défiant la gravité.

Ce type, qui donnait davantage l'impression d'être un marginal qu'un valeureux shinobi, esquiva de justesse l'arme qui siffla à ses oreilles.

- Vous êtes en retard ! s'exclama Sakura avec une perspicacité digne de La Palice.

Le jônin ne répondit rien, alors que le brun ténébreux récupérait ses armes sans s'excuser. L'unique œil visible du shinobi fixa ses trois élèves, avant de remarquer la porte criblée de petits impacts.

- D'accord, se contenta t-il de dire avec un ton méfiant. Ma première impression est … que vous êtes spéciaux. Retrouvez-moi sur le toit.

Kakashi disparut dans un nuage de fumée, alors que les trois autres arrivèrent bien vite en prenant les escaliers. Leur enseignant les attendait et soupira.

- Bon, dit-il d'un ton calme, on va commencer par les présentations. On va faire simple : noms, préférences, choses détestées et projets pour l'avenir.

- Je pense qu'il serait bon que vous commenciez, sensei, déclara Naruto.

Le blond restait méfiant. Il ne voulait pas trop en dire et aimait avoir des éléments sur les autres. Yukari collectait des milliers de données, afin d'avoir de multiples portes de secours et Naruto comptait bien lui permettre d'étendre ses connaissances et, pourquoi pas, son réseau d'informations.

- Très bien, déclara l'homme aux cheveux gris. Je suis Hatake Kakashi. Ce que j'aime et ce que je déteste ne vous regarde pas. Mes loisirs sont divers et variés et mes projets d'avenir … bof, se contenta t-il de dire en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le trio tiqua. Ils venaient juste d'obtenir ce qu'ils savaient déjà. On aurait dit que l'homme s'en foutait d'eux et que d'ici peu, ils ne seraient plus sous sa responsabilité. Il donna la parole à Naruto, qui se leva.

- Je suis Yakumo Naruto. J'aime ma famille, m'entraîner avec ma mère et jouer avec ma sœur. Je déteste ceux qui trahissent leurs amis et ceux qui nuisent à mon clan. Mon objectif est de devenir plus fort afin de protéger ceux que j'aime et même d'égaler Yukari-sama.

Sakura haussa les sourcils, tandis que Sasuke les fronça. Ce fut au tour de la fille aux cheveux roses pastels.

- Je suis Haruno Sakura. Ce que j'aime, enfin ce lui que j'aime, euh … mes loisirs sont, euh et mes projets …

Elle poussa un grand cri aigu, alors qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de fantasmer sur Sasuke et de l'observer avec un regard fixe, digne d'une adolescente énamourée. Sasuke ne dit rien, ne lui accordant même pas un coup d'œil, mais il s'écarta d'un bon mètre, ravi d'avoir laissé Naruto être au milieu du groupe.

- Et je déteste … Ami et sa bande.

- D'accord, déclara platement Kakashi en gémissant intérieurement, songeant qu'elle aurait besoin d'un bon électrochoc pour comprendre ce qu'être ninja signifiait réellement. Et toi ? ajouta t-il en regardant le dernier membre du groupe.

- Je suis Uchiha Sasuke, répondit le brun renfrogné, sous les soupirs de sa camarade. Il y a plein de choses que je déteste, comme les fangirls, et peu que j'aime. Mon projet pour l'avenir et mes loisirs, je les garde pour moi. Je n'ai qu'un objectif, c'est de restaurer l'honneur de ma famille et de tuer une certaine personne.

- Bien, déclara Kakashi, vous avez des personnalités différentes. Je vous propose un petit exercice, un entraînement de survie.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Sakura, mais on en a fait plein à l'académie !

A ces mots, Kakashi réagit d'une façon qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout prévu. Il poussa un petit rire, derrière son masque, suscitant encore plus d'interrogations.

- Vous n'êtes que des aspirants. Les épreuves de l'académie servent à séparer ceux avec du potentiel, des inaptes au service. Ce test vise a déterminer si vous pouvez devenir genin, mais la sélection est rigoureuse et il y a un taux d'échec de 66%. Maintenant, trêve de bavardages et retrouvez-moi sur le terrain d'entraînement.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Sakura, mais j'ai presque aucun équipement sur moi ! Je n'avais pas prévu que …

- Ma pauvre, ironisa Kakashi, les types d'en face ne t'enverront pas d'avertissement avant de te tomber dessus. Un véritable shinobi se doit d'être toujours prêt et de rester sur ses gardes, tout en étant attentif au dessous des choses. Vous êtes désormais des ninjas et des adultes, vous devez vous comporter en tant que tel.

Le shinobi masqué au gilet vert s'élança vers le terrain d'entraînement, suivi par son équipe. Une fois arrivés, leur sensei fut satisfait de leur endurance.

- L'exercice est très simple, déclara t-il en sortant un réveil de sa poche et en le remontant. Il sonnera dans exactement trois heures. Vous devez récupérer ces cloches accrochées à ma ceinture. Ceux qui n'en auront pas récupéré avant la fin du chronomètre seront recalés et retourneront à l'académie. N'hésitez pas à utiliser tout ce que vous pouvez contre moi, vous en aurez besoin.

Les réticences de Sakura furent vites balayées, lors que Kakashi leur annonça qu'ils avaient déjà gaspillé cinq minutes.

Les trois élèves se dispersèrent, s'éloignant du jônin en réfléchissant à une stratégie. L'homme était plus fort et plus rapide, une attaque frontale serait stupide et inutile. Cependant, rester dissimulé donnait un faux sentiment de sécurité et dès qu'ils relâcheraient leur vigilance, le jônin leur tomberait dessus.

Kakashi décida d'aller à leur rencontre. Ce serait plus amusant s'il allait dans les fourrés, il adorerait voir leurs têtes lorsqu'il neutraliserait toutes leurs petites stratégies. Il se dirigea d'abord vers Sakura, dont la robe d'un rouge bourgogne frappé d'un cercle blanc ne la rendait pas très discrète au milieu des feuilles.

D'un simple Genjutsu, il neutralisa Sakura, qui dut affronter l'horrible vision de son Sasuke-kun blessé, poignardé à de multiples reprises par des kunais et autres shurikens. Incapable de faire preuve de discernement, la rose s'évanouit.

Kakashi trembla légèrement, de déception, alors qu'il sortait son livre favori et entreprenait de continuer sa lecture.

Le jônin se recula brusquement, évitant une pluie de kunais qui s'écrasa au sol. Derrière lui, Sasuke lui sauta dessus, enchaînant les prises de taijutsu. Le petit brun était plutôt rapide et ne se retenait pas. On pouvait lire sa détermination dans ses yeux, ainsi que le fait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tuer pour y arriver.

Sasuke sauta, tentant de prendre Kakashi par surprise avec des prises rapides et douloureuses, mais le jônin esquivait sans cesse. Chaque coup était contré, jusqu'au moment où Sasuke sauta en arrière et lança un kunai qui trancha une corde.

Kakashi esquiva la pluie d'armes acérées, mais seulement pour se retrouver devant l'orphelin qui enchaîna les deux mudras du cheval et du tigre.

- Katon, Gôkakyû no jutsu ! s'exclama t-il en projetant une large boule de feu qui forma un cratère noirci.

Malheureusement, Kakashi avait évité cette belle démonstration de Ninjutsu. Il s'était caché sous terre et avait neutralisé le plus dangereux de ses opposants en le tractant et en le piégeant, au point que seule sa tête ne dépassait du sol.

- Méfie-toi de l'ennemi, car il peut arriver de tous les côtés. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne le vois pas, que lui ne te voit pas. Il peut attaquer de partout, y compris par en dessous.

- Et par dessus ! hurla une autre voix. Vous en pensez quoi, sensei ?

Naruto avait formé une dizaine de clones. Le blond sauta depuis l'arbre sur lequel il avait assisté au combat, entouré de son escouade. L'un des clones d'ombre s'occupa de déterrer Sasuke, puisque le brun pouvait l'aider, ne serait-ce qu'en faisant diversion. Les autres passèrent à l'attaque en hurlant comme des sauvages.

Les clones attaquèrent Kakashi, mais celui-ci était bien plus doué en taijutsu. Subitement, les copies s'entourèrent d'une légère aura qui fit pâlir le jônin. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette terrifiante nuit, il y a douze ans, lorsque Kyûbi avait attaqué Konoha.

Naruto n'allait tout de même pas l'utiliser ?

- Shikigami Dance ! Maw of the fox ! annonça le jeune Yakumo en dégainant une carte.

Immédiatement, les clones projetèrent de longs pieux faits d'énergie. Le chakra qui coulait dans ces projectiles, ainsi que dans les rideaux de balles était nauséabond. Kakashi se recula, mais ressentit une vive douleur à l'endroit ou une sphère orange de la taille d'une pomme l'avait touché. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent ne s'attarda pas sur la brûlure qui avait laissé une trace de suie sur son gilet, puisque Naruto continuait d'attaquer.

Cependant, en Gensokyo il était beaucoup plus facile de canaliser l'énergie naturelle. Ici, la magie était imparfaite et beaucoup moins présente dans l'atmosphère. Ses clones se dissipèrent dès que la carte de sort fut terminée et Kakashi s'était esquivé. A tout les coups, songea le blond, il allait …

Par réflexe, Naruto sauta, évitant la poigne de son sensei qui surgit du sol. Le blond flotta dans les airs, avant de s'écraser au sol. Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de se redresser, Kakashi était sur lui et le maîtrisait en lui bloquant les poignets dans le dos.

- Katon ! Gôkakyû no jutsu ! relança alors Sasuke, profitant que Kakashi soit occupé, sans même se soucier de Naruto.

Le jônin écarquilla les yeux, lançant Naruto sur le côté pour qu'il atterrisse dans les fourrés, loin de la flamme orangée. Kakashi esquiva une partie de l'attaque, puisque Sasuke avait tiré suffisamment haut pour ne pas toucher le blond. Finalement, Sasuke s'était tout de même soucié de son camarade.

Le sensei grimaça, tandis que Sakura les rejoignait, après s'être enfin libérée du genjutsu. Voir Sasuke indemne la rassura et elle se positionna de façon à faire face à son opposant.

- Sasuke-kun, je vais t'aider. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda t-elle avec une voix charmeuse.

- Fais ce que tu veux, déclara le brun aux yeux noirs, mais ne te mets pas sur mon chemin !

A ce moment, Naruto repassa à l'action. Dès que ses clones furent prêts, il chargea, avant de brutalement rompre l'assaut, surprenant Kakashi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Sasuke ? hurla t-il. Je t'ai offert une ouverture !

Le brun hocha la tête, tandis que Kakashi les voyait se préparer à mettre en place leur formation. Les deux savaient bien s'adapter au style de l'autre, après avoir combattu de nombreuses fois, Sasuke ne rechignant pas à affronter les meilleurs pour connaître leurs techniques et pouvoir les dépasser.

- Et Sakura ? demanda leur sensei avec un ton ironique.

- Si elle compte jouer la potiche, cracha Sasuke, elle peut aller en enfer pour obtenir une cloche.

Les deux garçons attaquèrent, obligeant Kakashi à laisser son livre pornographique dans sa poche et à réagir sérieusement à leurs attaques. Naruto et Sasuke se débrouillaient pour coordonner leurs frappes, forçant Kakashi à utiliser tous ses membres. Grâce à une frappe plus traître, le blond toucha le jônin dans le creux du dos, avant de pivoter et de frôler les cloches. C'était rageant de les avoir au bout des doigts, de les toucher sans pouvoir les agripper.

Sakura resta sur le côté, observant le combat, ayant trop peur de les gêner et d'être rabrouée. En plus, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas les compétences de ses camarades.

Sasuke avait dégainé un kunai. C'était son arme favorite, celle qu'il trouvait plus pratique à utiliser et celle qu'il maîtrisait le mieux. Il se souvenait bien de ses entraînements, de tous les conseils reçus pour les manier, lorsque Itachi lui apprenait à s'en servir.

Au souvenir de son frère aîné, le brun grinça des dents et entra dans une colère rarement atteinte. Ses mouvements se firent plus rapides, plus violents, mais également moins coordonnés et moins réfléchis.

Kakashi profita des errements du brun pour le maîtriser, lui coinçant le bras et plaçant son propre kunai sous la gorge. Vexé, le dernier Uchiha gronda et tenta de se libérer, mais leur supérieur savait comment tenir un otage. Naruto ne put rien faire, du moins s'il tenait absolument à garder Sasuke en vie.

A ce moment précis, le réveil sonna, marquant la fin de l'épreuve.

- Bien, déclara Kakashi en relâchant l'Uchiha, l'épreuve est terminée.

Tous attendaient son jugement, alors qu'il les observait.

- Vous avez presque réussi à obtenir les clochettes, mais vous avez échoué. Savez-vous pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on était pas assez puissants, déclara le brun qui se renfrogna davantage, ne laissant que de la colère dans ses yeux sombres.

- Parce que nous n'avons pas été aidés, précisa Naruto qui observait sa coéquipière d'un regard haineux, qui la fit reculer.

Kakashi hocha la tête, observant Sakura qui ne savait pas quoi dire, ni même ou se mettre. Ses deux camarades, en particulier son Sasuke-kun l'observaient avec colère, comme si elle était responsable de leur échec.

- Le travail d'équipe est fondamental, déclara Kakashi. Si vous ne coopérez pas, vous réussirez seulement à vous faire tuer, rien de plus. Si vous ne pouvez pas vous faire confiance dans un entraînement, ce sera pire en situation réelle. Naruto et Sasuke, vous avez suffisamment confiance en vous pour élaborer une stratégie efficace, mais vous devez incorporer votre camarade.

- Sensei, répondit Naruto, ce n'est pas que nous ne voulons pas, c'est que nous ne pouvons pas. A son niveau, elle ne ferait que nous gêner ou se faire tuer. Si nous l'incluons dans nos stratégies, ce ne sera que lorsque nous serons certains de pouvoir compter sur ses compétences. Je ne compte pas mourir à cause d'un plan qui aura mal tourné, juste parce que Sakura aura échoué à nous couvrir. A l'heure actuelle, je n'ai tout simplement pas confiance en elle.

- J'approuve, déclara calmement Sasuke, coupant le sifflet à la seule fille du groupe.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, presque au point de pleurer. Les mots étaient durs et cruels, mais cela ne retiraient en rien leur véracité.

- Cela signifie que vous devrez essayer d'y mettre plus de bonne volonté la prochaine fois, déclara Kakashi. Retour à l'Académie pour vous.

Kakashi disparut dans un vacillement de feuilles. Il laissa en plan ses trois élèves piteux. Enfin, Naruto haussa les épaules, Sasuke se rembrunit avant de quitter cet endroit et de s'enfermer chez lui pour ruminer de sombres pensées et Sakura pleura à chaudes larmes.

Le jônin sourit, content de se dire qu'au moins, il pourrait continuer à toucher son indemnité de sensei, tout en poursuivant sa vie solitaire, faites de missions de haut niveau. Ses légers sautillements le perturbèrent toutefois, car les clochettes accrochées à sa ceinture ne tintaient plus.

La cause de cet absence de carillonnements était simple, une feuille froissée avait été glissée dans les interstices de métal. Dépliée, la missive chiffonnée avait un sens très sibyllin. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit, absolument rien.

Tandis qu'il regagnait la tour du Hokage, Hatake Kakashi continua de réfléchir. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui aurait pu briser l'espace et placer cette feuille à cet endroit. C'était un message des Yakumo et leur contenu s'éclairait très vite. La mère de Naruto, ainsi que sa supérieure, lui signifiaient qu'il avait constamment été sous surveillance et qu'elles auraient parfaitement pu faire gagner leur fils. La tricherie est un art que les ninjas doivent cultiver et les talents du clan faisaient partie des dons les plus utiles pouvant exister, en particulier pour un assassin et un agent de l'ombre.

Dans le bureau du Sandaime, le vieil homme avait déjà obtenu les rapports de presque tous ses jônins. Les équipes deux, six, huit, onze et douze avaient réussi l'épreuve. Anko annonçait qu'elle comptait garder Hinata comme élève pour en faire un agent solitaire, mais que malheureusement, Kohkei Fuki n'avait pas survécu à l'exercice. Les formulaires de renonciation aux poursuites qu'elle avait fait signer aux deux aspirantes étaient très utiles pour ne pas faire face à des parents furieux. C'était une mesure supplémentaire, puisque recevoir son bandeau signifiait devenir un adulte aux yeux de la loi.

Kakashi se présenta quelques minutes plus tard. Derrière son flegme habituel, Sarutobi put voir qu'il avait l'air tiraillé.

- Jônin-sensei Hatake Kakashi au rapport, Hokage-sama. L'équipe sept a échoué. Le choix a été particulièrement difficile, puisque Naruto et Sasuke sont doués et savent collaborer, mais ils excluent leur camarade, jugée trop faible. Il est vrai qu'en situation réelle, Sakura ne fait pas une bonne kunoichi. Si cette équipe passe, la jeune Haruno sera un problème majeur et je suis très réservé quant à son avenir. Pensez-vous qu'il serait nécessaire de retravailler la composition de l'équipe, afin de pouvoir profiter du talent des deux garçons ?

- Faites les passer, Hatake, ordonna Sarutobi. Des considérations politiques majeures m'importent plus que les défauts d'une élève. Débrouillez-vous, mais faites en sorte que cette équipe soit fonctionnelle le plus vite possible, comprenez par ceci les examens chûnin dans dix mois. Ne me décevez pas, ordonna t-il, occupez-vous d'eux dès demain matin et surtout, soyez à l'heure. Les Yakumo ne tolèreront pas votre petite habitude, il est temps d'agir de façon responsable et pas comme un gamin coincé dans un passé qu'il regrette. Disposez.

Kakashi s'inclina, avant de quitter le bureau du vieux Sarutobi. Jamais il n'avait vu le Hokage faire preuve d'un pragmatisme aussi glaçant. Le professeur se souciant de ses élèves avait eu un ton cassant, laissant place à un homme d'état qui voulait se doter d'une force militaire conséquente et qui n'avait pas l'intention de donner une raison supplémentaire aux Yakumo de changer de camp. Si Konoha avait besoin de cette famille, l'inverse n'était pas forcément vrai.

Le lendemain, les trois membres de l'équipe sept se retrouvèrent à l'académie. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls, puisque les autres candidats malheureux les retrouvèrent. Immédiatement, quelques uns raillèrent le grand Uchiha, comme ils l'appelaient avec ironie et Sasuke montra une fois de plus son coté je m'en foutiste, bien qu'il brûlait d'envie de leur faire ravaler leurs paroles avec une de ces fameuses techniques Katon, dont raffolaient les Uchiha.

Pourtant, la première personne à entrer ne fut pas leur sensei, Mizuki. Au lieu de l'homme empathique aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc qui se montrait toujours calme avec les élèves, ce fut Hatake Kakashi qui ouvrit la porte.

Immédiatement, les membres de l'équipe sept adoptèrent une attitude suspicieuse, au lieu de l'incrédulité qui se lisait sans peine dans les yeux des autres élèves.

- Equipe sept, appela t-il, j'ai révisé mon jugement. Vous êtes acceptés, je vous prends comme élèves.


	12. Association de malveillants

Bonjour à tous.

Je poste la suite avec un jour d'avance. Ce rythme inhabituel est du au fait que la fiction est bien avancée, que j'ai une dizaine de chapitres d'avance et que je n'aurais pas le temps de le faire demain. En effet, je viens d'acquérir Alien : Isolation et l'installation est en cours.

Donc, voici ce chapitre qui prend un peu de distance, avec la mise en valeurs d'autres protagonistes. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, faites-moi par de vos remarques ou de vos critiques, je vous en remercie par avance.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Koshimoto, Touhou Project appartient à ZUN.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Association de malfaisants**

Le contrat passé entre le pays du feu et Gensokyo avait été respecté durant les premiers mois. L'installation du clan à Konoha, ainsi que l'intégration de l'un des leurs dans les forces armées du village caché ayant été un succès, la seconde étape pouvait commencer.

Le passage entre les deux mondes avait enfin été ouvert. Cependant, malgré la présence de ce trou de ver, tout le monde n'y entrait pas n'importe comment. Du coté de pays shinobis, la déchirure se situait dans un bâtiment lourdement gardé par une escouade de samouraïs et de lanciers au service du daimyô du pays du feu, qui tenait à maintenir son indépendance et à ce qu'un statut quo continue d'exister entre lui et le Hokage. Les marchands qui osaient franchir le pas le faisaient sous l'œil attentif des hommes d'armes, qui étaient prompts à dégainer leur katana, si le voyageur ne montrait pas patte blanche.

Les rares commerçants et visiteurs à franchir le passage arrivaient alors en Gensokyo, dans une salle aux murs couverts de plaques de pierre, sur lesquelles avaient été gravées les principales lois et règles de Gensokyo, suivies d'un avertissement sur la rancune tenace qui pourrait bien les suivre pour le reste de leur vie. Gardons bien à l'esprit que l'expression « le reste de leur vie » pouvait ne pas excéder trois minutes, en fonction de la personne qui aurait été lésée. Elle pouvait aussi bien désigner une période de plusieurs semaines, mais qui serait marquée par des sévices raffinés qui feraient découvrir à l'importun un tout nouveau niveau d'horreur.

Pourtant, les gardes du pays du feu ne s'attendaient pas à ce que deux shinobis de Konoha franchissent le portail. Bien sûr, ils auraient pu les arrêter et leurs demander ce qu'ils faisaient, mais les ninjas n'avaient pas à leur répondre, ils n'étaient responsables que devant le Hokage. Faire remonter l'info au daimyô et attendre une réaction aurait fait perdre du temps aux agents de l'ombre, créé un conflit d'intérêt et accru les tensions. Dans le doute, les gardes eurent la sagesse de laisser les affaires shinobis aux shinobis.

Les deux ninjas étaient des hommes très impressionnants, en particulier à cause de leurs capes noires. Le premier soldat de Konoha avait les cheveux ocres et la mâchoire large, tandis que ses yeux de miel fixaient l'horizon avec un manque d'émotions visible. Le second était encore plus mystérieux, puisque son visage était dissimulé derrière une cagoule de latex noir, avec des verres teintés, ne laissant que sa bouche de visible.

Tandis que ces deux êtres imperturbables franchissaient le portail, leur gêne ressentie lors de la traversée ne les perturba pas. Rien ne semblait les déranger, leurs visages semblaient inexpressifs, comme s'ils n'étaient que des machines aveugles et dépourvues d'émotions.

A leur sortie, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans ce qui semblait être l'arrière d'une boutique. Cependant, en lieu et place des stocks, une vaste carte s'étendait devant eux, leur indiquant les destinations les plus proches. La plupart des noms de lieux inscrits étaient suivis de kanjis écarlates signifiant danger, avant d'indiquer quels types de créatures vivaient dans ces régions, ainsi que le nom de l'être le plus puissant du coin. Certains yôkais étaient extrêmement territoriaux et considéraient que certaines parties de Gensokyo étaient sous leur juridiction et personne n'avait l'envie ou les moyens de contester ce fait. La prêtresse Hakurei, pourtant garante de l'ordre établi, fermait les yeux sur ces affirmations, tant que les règles régissant ce pays étaient respectées.

Derrière les deux shinobis, une autre personne arriva. L'homme avait franchi les barrières de gardes grâce à un genjutsu le rendant invisible, mais maintenant qu'il était arrivé, il n'avait plus besoin de ce stratagème.

- Fû, Torune, déclara t-il d'une voix âgée, laissez-moi voir cette carte.

- Oui, Danzô-sama, répondirent les deux gardes, laissant le vieil homme boiteux observer le plan de Gensokyô.

L'ancien de Konoha, qui était également le chef d'une armée souterraine fanatisée et totalement dévouée, contempla longuement les localités. A la lecture des noms, il plissa son seul œil visible, dont la teinte laiteuse s'accentuait à la lumière des torches.

- Suivez-moi, déclara t-il en prenant appui sur sa canne. Restez vigilants, l'air empeste le chakra, nous sommes potentiellement surveillés.

Ses deux hommes l'entourèrent sans un mot, tandis que leur maître quittait le bâtiment, traversant le village humain sans se soucier des regards curieux qui lui étaient adressés. Les autochtones étaient toujours curieux de voir de nouvelles têtes, mais une fois que le vieillard était passé, ils reprenaient rapidement le cours de leur vie. Le vieil homme n'était guère important pour eux, c'était un simple étranger, ils ne le connaissaient pas et Danzô s'en satisfaisait. Moins il y aurait de personnes à le reconnaître, ou même à s'intéresser à lui, mieux cela serait.

Les trois shinobis quittèrent la bourgade dont les maisons de bois rappelaient n'importe quel village de l'est des nations élémentaires, bien que certaines demeures ressemblaient plus à des manoirs de la taille du château de Tanzaku Gai. La similitude entre les deux lieux n'échappa pas à Danzô, qui se demanda si ces deux mondes n'étaient pas en réalité des reflets, avec de nombreuses similitudes malgré tout. Après tout, les deux réalités étaient séparés par une barrière et bâties à partir d'un même modèle.

Le trio traversa la plaine yôkai, tandis que les créatures agressives qui tentaient de s'en prendre à ces trois proies en faisaient pour leurs frais. Après plusieurs combats, l'information circula parmi les êtres malveillants et les ninjas de Konoha ne furent plus victimes d'attaques incessantes. Les insectes de Torune avaient également permis de neutraliser toutes les menaces potentielles sur leur route conduisant à la montagne yôkai.

Sur le chemin, ils ne dévièrent pas d'un mètre, restant sur la route sinueuse qui courrait le long des pentes rocheuses. Le premier village qu'ils croisèrent était occupé par des kappas, ces êtres aquatiques qui faisaient des farces et aimaient dévorer les enfants. Refusant de courir le moindre risque, Danzô jeta un concombre dans le bras de rivière le plus proche, comme un tribut silencieux pour passer. Son geste ne fut pas inaperçu, puisque dans l'une des habitations amphibie, une jeune créature se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas abandonner son travail et se jeter à la poursuite de ce repas. Kawashiro Nitori, l'ingénieuse mécanicienne vêtue d'une combinaison bleue et couverte de cambouis, savait parfaitement que les autres se précipiteraient et se battraient pour ce concombre. La foule qui se rua en passant devant son hangar subaquatique lui donna raison.

Loin de l'agitation qu'ils avaient contribué à créer, les trois ninjas se hâtèrent de traverser le village des tengus. A l'entrée, ils furent salués par une louve armée d'un glaive et d'un bouclier, qui sembla reconnaître respectueusement leurs talents. La yôkai avait bien remarqué les armes que portaient les deux gardes dans leur dos et elles se doutait que ces tantos ne servaient pas de décorations.

La route traversant le village des tengus se faisait de plus en plus escarpée. Autour d'eux, de hauts arbres abritaient des demeures perchées sur plusieurs niveaux, reliées par quelques passerelles qui se balançaient sous l'effet des violentes bourrasques de vent qui s'intensifiaient. Autour d'eux, les tengus vivaient à leur rythme. Quelques uns se laissaient à la paresse, dégustant des brochettes en terrasse, entourés par leurs compatriotes qui passaient leur temps à multiplier les acrobaties. Passer sur les ponts branlants demandait une sacrée dose de courage, surtout lorsque l'un de ces êtres aux ailes de corbeau s'élançait en plongeant dans le vide, faisant vibres les planches, avant de filer à grande vitesse vers des destinations inconnues.

Danzô et ses gardes virent bien la jeune femme vêtue d'une mini jupe qui était assoupie sur une branche au-dessus d'eux, mais ils n'y prirent pas spécialement garde. Les tengus étaient chez eux ici et qu'une prostituée étale ses charmes d'une façon aussi indécente ne les concernaient pas. Cependant, si cette créature vivant à la lisière du village avait les mêmes aptitudes que ses congénères ailés, il pourrait peut être la convaincre de rejoindre la racine de l'arbre qu'était Konoha. Les orphelins, les catins et les mendiants n'étaient guère regrettés et leur disparition ponctuelle ne suscitait guère d'inquiétude. Il devrait peut être songer à doter son armée d'un éclaireur rapide comme la foudre, même s'il avait autre chose de plus urgent à faire pour le moment.

Il ignorait que celle qu'il avait prise pour une catin, avec sa chemise à moitié ouverte et ses jambes exposées, était en réalité une journaliste qui avait mitraillé le trio avec son appareil photo. Shameimaru Aya était une reporter qui ne reculait devant rien pour obtenir des informations, même si sa réputation devait être temporairement écornée. Les étrangers entrant en Gensokyo feraient la une de son prochain article, puisque ces pèlerins provenaient d'un autre monde. Elle les interrogerait après leur visite au sanctuaire Moriya, mais pour le moment, c'était l'heure de la sieste.

Pendant que la journaliste s'endormait à l'ombre des feuilles, Danzô et ses gardes du corps poursuivaient leur épuisante ascension. Après plusieurs kilomètres de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin en vue du sommet de la montagne. Le pic neigeux était accolé à une large terrasse, elle même occupée par un vaste lac et par un vieux temple shinto. Le chemin séparant le torii de l'autel était couvert de dalles de pierres, tandis qu'une jeune femme s'affairait à nettoyer les pavés avec un balai.

Kochiya Sanae, la prêtresse aux cheveux d'un vert gazon fut visiblement très étonnée de voir trois personnes monter les marches. La plupart des visiteurs arrivaient en volant, de façon à ne pas perdre trop de temps ou d'énergie, à l'exception des rares pèlerins qui considéraient que faire le voyage à pied et souffrir était une façon de prouver qu'ils méritaient de recevoir un bienfait. Cependant, il s'agissait d'hommes et de femmes bien portants. L'exploit que cet infirme privé d'un bras venait d'accomplir était digne d'un profond respect.

La jeune femme vêtue telle une miko s'avança alors vers ses invités et s'inclina profondément, leur souhaitant la bienvenue au sanctuaire Moriya.

- Je suis très honorée de vous accueillir, déclara t-elle respectueusement. Je suis Kochiya Sanae, prêtresse du sanctuaire Moriya et servante de la déesse tutélaire de ce lieu. Pourrais-je connaître les noms de nos visiteurs, ainsi que la raison de votre visite ?

- Je suis Shimura Danzô, déclara le vieil homme qui sentait qu'il était inutile de mentir à cette servante, puisqu'elle rapporterait ses propos à la divinité qu'il venait voir. Je suis membre du conseil des anciens de Konoha. Voici mon escorte, Yamanaka Fû et Aburame Torune. Nous souhaitons obtenir audience auprès de votre maîtresse.

- Je ne sais pas si Kanako-sama pourra vous recevoir, avoua honnêtement la prêtresse, mais je vais lui faire part de votre présence et de votre requête. Je vous prie de bien vouloir me suivre.

La miko guida ses hôtes, posant le balai qu'elle avait encore à la main contre le mur extérieur du temple, avant de faire entrer ses invités. Une fois qu'elle les eut installés autour d'une table basse, elle leur servit du thé et des gâteaux secs pour les faire patienter.

Une fois Sanae partie, Danzô observa plus en détail l'intérieur de ce temple. Cette salle de réception était peinte dans de chauds tons d'acajou, tandis que les murs percés de petites fenêtres étaient ornés de rouleaux représentant des scènes de combat et des actes religieux miraculeux. Les coussins étaient aussi sombres que les murs, tandis que le mobilier était fait d'ébène et il avait la désagréable impression d'être entrée dans la gueule d'une créature dont les plaies se seraient coagulées avec le temps. La seule lueur d'espoir provenait de la statue d'argent, devant laquelle brûlait un peu d'encens. L'objet d'art représentait une femme aux traits dominateurs, posée sur un pilier et entourée du shimenawa, la corde sacrée qui servait de lien entre l'être sacré et le monde profane.

Danzô regarda de nouveau sa tasse, songeant qu'il ne serait guère poli de refuser cette offre. Il goûta le thé noir, dont le goût raffiné lui arracha un petit sourire. Bien évidemment, il avait vérifié si la boisson n'était pas empoisonnée à l'aide d'un jutsu de base, mais il savait qu'un sanctuaire se devait d'accueillir convenablement ses fidèles. Ici, il n'était pas dans son monde, personne ne le connaissait et ne désirait sa mort.

Durant tout ce temps, ses gardes étaient restés debout, immobiles, prêts à obéir au moindre ordre qu'il exprimerait oralement, ou par un geste codé de la main.

Lorsque Sanae revint dans la pièce, les deux ANBU restèrent immobiles, bien qu'ils se préparaient à dégainer leurs tantos et leurs shurikens au moindre acte hostile. Heureusement, la miko dont l'une des mèches était entortillée par un serpent blanc n'avait rien remarqué. Le petit reptile tourna sa tête triangulaire et siffla légèrement en direction du vieil homme.

- Kanako-sama est prête à vous rencontrer, déclara la prêtresse. Seul, précisa t-elle en désignant les deux gardes.

Danzô fit un léger signe à ses gardes, qui attendirent dans la pièce, tandis que Sanae conduisait son invité dans l'arrière cour du temple. Le sol de pierre formait un grand espace, débouchant sur le vaste lac orné de piliers. Au bord du rivage, une plaque de pierre surélevée était occupée par une femme qui méditait face au lac scintillant, reflétant les neiges éternelles et l'astre solaire. Cette créature sereine, qui était entouré d'une puissante aura, portait une chemise rouge ornée d'un miroir d'argent, ainsi qu'une jupe d'un rouge grenat, ornée de coquelicots écarlates.

La femme aux cheveux vaporeux d'un bleu intense se releva, observant l'homme qui s'avançait vers elle.

- Ma prêtresse m'a informée que vous souhaitiez vous entretenir avec moi. Je suis Yasaka Kanako, je suis la montagne et la déesse qui règne sur ces terres. Asseyez-vous, déclara t-elle avec un ton qui ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'une demande, indiquant la stèle de pierre grise devant-elle.

La déesse fit un léger signe en direction de Sanae, qui s'inclina avant de disparaître dans le temple.

- je vous félicite pour votre exploit, complimenta t-elle avec sincérité. Venir jusqu'ici n'est pas une mince affaire et je doute que vous ayez parcouru tout ce chemin, juste pour admirer la vue. Que souhaitez-vous réellement, Shimura Danzô ?

L'homme ne montra aucun sentiment, mais il savait que cette créature monnayait cher ses alliances.

- Une alliance, proposa t-il. Nous avons des intérêts communs.

- Vraiment ? répondit-elle avec un certain mépris. Mes intérêts sont les mêmes depuis presque cinq mille ans. Je doute que ce soit votre cas, mortel.

Danzô frémit, pas à cause de l'insulte qui se révélait être un fait, mais à cause de la puissance qu'elle avait mit dans ce dernier mot.

- Je pense que nous pouvons arriver à un accord, reprit l'homme de l'ombre. Nous voulons tous deux protéger nos factions et les rendre plus puissantes, afin d'assurer leur stabilité. Je tiens à unir le monde shinobi pour le préserver d'un anéantissement complet. Je ne veux que le pouvoir pour protéger mon village, tout comme je devine que vous souhaitez préserver votre sanctuaire. Nos intérêts sont semblables et nous n'avons aucunement l'intention d'envahir le territoire de l'autre.

- En effet, déclara Kanako qui gardait les jambes croisées, je n'ai guère le temps, l'énergie ou même l'envie de conquérir les nations élémentaires. Vous pouvez susciter mon intérêt, mais mon soutien a un prix.

Danzo ne dit rien, mais la divinité sentit qu'il était légèrement fébrile, malgré son manque d'émotion visible. Il attendait, intérieurement suspendu aux lèvres de la déesse qui aimait prolonger la tension.

- Reniez tous vos dieux, ordonna t-elle de sa voix terrible. Priez-moi et seulement moi. Ce n'est qu'à ce prix que vous obtiendrez mon soutien … et la puissance qui vous permettra de sauver Konoha. Plus il y a de personnes à vénérer un dieu, plus ce dieu a de puissance. Que votre peuple m'honore et mon pouvoir dépassera l'entendement et vous permettra d'écraser tous ceux qui oseront vous résister. Alors, ajouta t-elle avec un regard brûlant de fanatisme, ce monde me révèrera et désespèrera devant moi.

- Si tel est votre prix, déclara Danzô, nous pouvons nous entendre. A la condition que mes hommes et moi même puissent bénéficier d'un chakra bien plus développé.

Kanako sourit, plissant ses yeux noisette, cerclés d'un jaune sulfurique qui brilla légèrement.

- Je n'ai qu'une parole, déclara Kanako. Priez du plus profond de votre âme et vous maîtriserez bien mieux le pouvoir de votre bras droit. Par contre, déclara t-elle en se relevant, dominant Danzô de toute sa hauteur, tandis que la foudre s'abattait derrière elle et que l'orage tonnait malgré le ciel dégagé, rappelez-vous bien de ce que je vais vous dire. N'essayez plus jamais d'utiliser votre œil contre moi, ou je vous promets que la mort sera une douceur en comparaison de ce que je vous réserverais.

Danzô comprit la menace et s'inclina, n'ayant plus aucun doute sur le fait que si Kanako lui tournait ostensiblement le dos pour contempler le lac, cela signifiait qu'elle mettait un terme à leur rencontre.

Le vieillard quitta le sanctuaire avec une expression lugubre. Non seulement il avait gaspillé Koto Amatsukami, qui mettrait des mois à se recharger, mais en plus, Kanako n'avait donné aucune preuve, autre que sa parole, pour cimenter l'alliance. A aucun moment, elle n'avait proposé d'offre matérielle tangible et elle semblait être de celles dont la parole ne pouvait être fiable. Les mots servaient à déguiser la pensée et même si elle tenait parole, rien ne l'empêchait d'employer de demi vérités ou de tordre le sens de ses phrases.

Tandis que le vieil homme à la mine sombre s'éloignait, Kanako se retourna vers le lac qui se gonflait par l'apport en eau de nombreux ruisseaux, alimentés par la fonte des neiges.

- Tu as tout entendu, déclara t-elle en s'adressant à l'eau limpide.

Soudainement, le calme miroir reflétant le ciel bleu fut troublé par l'émergence d'une jeune fille aux cheveux d'or et coiffée d'un haut de forme orné d'yeux globuleux qui s'agitaient. La créature du lac était montée sur le dos d'une immense grenouille à la peau verte, mais elle était sèche, comme si ce bain n'avait pas mouillé ses vêtements.

- Effectivement, déclara la jeune blonde, j'ai entendu chacun des mots de cet homme trompeur. Danzô peut-être très utile, comme il peut s'avérer être un nuisible avec qui nous devrons prendre nos distances. Laissons-le agir pour le moment, ensuite le choix t'appartiendra.

Kanako sourit, ravie du jugement de sa partenaire. Moriya Suwako pouvair librement exprimer son opinion, mais elle n'irait jamais à l'encontre d'une décision prise par Kanako, pas depuis sa défaite lors de la grande guerre de Suwa.

- Cependant, tu as intérêt à bien réfléchir, ajouta la déesse aux grenouilles en agrippant le poignet gauche de Kanako. Si jamais Sanae meurt par ta faute, tu le regretteras.

Alors que Suwako replongeait dans les profondeurs du lac en projetant des éclaboussures glaciales, la grande déesse sentit une sorte d'engourdissement dans son membre. Elle avait l'impression que son bras s'était soudainement nécrosé, avant d'être guéri presque instantanément, ne laissant qu'un sentiment désagréable, semblable à celui d'une brûlure.

La brève effluve de charogne qui lui parvint confirma qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.


	13. Ordre meurtrier

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que vous allez bien et pour ceux qui sont en vacances, j'espère qu'elles ont bien commencé !

Voici la suite, avec le début d'un nouvel arc qui verra l'apparition de plusieurs personnages importants pour la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, car même s'il est dur, il correspond à ma vision du monde shinobi.

Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, j'essaye de vous répondre du mieux que je peux.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Ordre meurtrier**

Sur l'une des petites routes littorales du pays du feu, une compagnie de ninjas marchait calmement sous les frondaisons des frênes dont les branches se balançaient faiblement, au gré du petit vent matinal qui soufflait depuis la côte.

Le groupe était composé de la fameuse équipe sept, celle dirigée par le jônin Hatake Kakashi. Toujours aussi flegmatique, il avait réussi à négocier avec le Hokage pour obtenir une mission de rang C, sans oublier qu'il avait bénéficié de l'insistance dont Naruto savait toujours faire preuve.

De manière générale, il était fier de la façon dont ses élèves progressaient. Les trois jeunes s'étaient mis à collaborer de façon plus efficace, en particulier Sakura qui avait abandonné son régime stupide et s'était sérieusement mise à perfectionner ses aptitudes au combat. En général, on imaginait les kunoichis combattre à distance, avec des genjutsus ou des techniques raffinées, mais Sakura préférait l'affrontement physique, ainsi que ses jutsus doton. Elle s'était vraiment améliorée, même si elle manquait encore d'adaptabilité.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas encore vu le sang couler. Une mission de rang C signifiait qu'ils pourraient éventuellement croiser des bandits et si Sakura tenait le choc face à culpabilité d'un meurtre, son baptême du sang serait la première étape vers la formation d'une excellente kunoichi.

Naruto et Sasuke étaient de véritables prodiges aux yeux de Kakashi. Il était rare de voir des jeunes maîtriser les arts ninjas avec tant de brio, bien qu'ils ne soient pas aussi précoces que lui … ou que le tristement célèbre Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke avait des facilités, mais sa famille avait toujours partagé la valeur du travail acharné afin d'éveiller le Sharingan et Itachi l'avait motivé à obtenir la puissance, à n'importe quel prix. Sasuke avait surtout besoin de toutes les interactions sociales possibles, puisqu'à force de regarder le passé, il se coupait du présent et n'éprouvait presque rien pour ceux qui l'entouraient.

Naruto était différent. Il travaillait beaucoup, mais pour protéger sa famille. Les Yakumo lui avaient enseigné l'art du Danmaku, lui permettant d'utiliser son chakra de façon à créer des attaques puissantes et efficaces. Bien qu'il n'utilisait qu'une seule nature, celle du vent dans certains coups, les autres étaient chargées de chakra rouge, provenant de Kyûbi. Jamais il n'avait vu une personne maîtriser à ce point le chakra d'un bijuu, bien qu'il ait entendu parler de la légendaire Uzumaki Mito, épouse du Shodaime Hokage.

L'équipe sept, en mission d'escorte, entourait un vieil homme à la barbiche grise et au front dégarni. Leur client, Tazuna, ne cessait de jeter de petits regards inquiets derrière ses lunettes ovales. Son stress avaient fini par convaincre l'équipe que quelque chose n'allait pas, comme s'il leur cachait certaines informations.

La flaque d'eau sur le sentier, alors qu'il n'avait pas plu depuis une semaine, leur mit la puce à l'oreille.

- Sasuke, souffla Kakashi en lui faisant un petit geste.

Sasuke cligna des yeux, ravivant son Sharingan qu'il avait éveillé suite à un entraînement violent, durant lequel la moitié de l'équipe sept avait failli crever à cause de leurs blessures. Bien qu'il s'en soit remis, la punition reçue n'étaient pas une chose qu'il souhaitait se remémorer.

Le brun dégaina un kunai, sur lequel courut un léger éclair bleuté. Sans un geste, il projeta l'arme sur la flaque. La foudre crépitante électrisa les deux shinobis qui étaient embusqués dans l'eau. Les deux déserteurs paralysés furent très rapidement neutralisés et enchaînés par leur propre arme, celle qu'ils maniaient ensemble.

- Deux shinobis, murmura Kakashi, c'est au-delà d'une mission de rang C. Pour qui travaillez-vous ? déclara t-il avec force en s'adressant à ses deux ennemis. Vous pouvez faire ça de façon facile, ou bien on utilisera la manière forte. A vous de voir.

Le premier insulta Kakashi, tandis que le second resta silencieux. Soudainement, il réussit à libérer une de ses mains et lança un shuriken vers le constructeur. Tazuna crut sa dernière heure arrivée, mais il fut protégé par Kakashi, qui saisit calmement l'arme entre deux doigts. Le jônin égorgea immédiatement l'assassin, sous les yeux de son frère.

- Il ne parlera pas, déclara Naruto qui vit le mélange de colère et de chagrin dans les yeux du survivant. Finissons-en vite, sinon il continuera de nous pourchasser.

Leur sensei ferma les yeux, mais il savait que Naruto avait raison. Ces types avaient un contrat et ils feraient tout pour le remplir. En plus, le survivant voudrait venger son frère et laisser un ennemi voulant vous tuer en vie était extrêmement stupide.

- Sakura, déclara Kakashi en lui tendant un kunai, fais-le. Etre un shinobi signifie devoir tuer nos ennemis et même si ce n'est pas un spectacle plaisant, c'est une nécessité. Parfois, il n'y a pas d'autre choix et bien que je sais que ce soit difficile à faire, nous n'avons pas le choix. L'alternative serait pire.

- Sensei, murmura la rose, je ne peux pas. Il a peut être une famille, des …

- Sakura, coupa sévèrement Kakashi, n'y pense même pas. Si la situation inverse se produisait, ce gars n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde. Si on le laisse fuir, il fera tout pour se venger et risque même de s'en prendre à ta famille. Alors fais le, dit-il en lui tendant un kunai. Ouvre lui la gorge, ce sera très rapide et il ne souffrira pas beaucoup.

L'adolescente aux cheveux roses saisit l'arme en tremblant. Inspirant un grand coup, elle s'avança près de Meizu, se forçant à ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Le nukenin n'avait pas peur, il fixa Sakura avec mépris. Ce qui l'agaçait, c'était qu'il trouverait la mort, exécuté par une mioche n'ayant jamais versé le sang.

La kunoichi leva l'arme, plaçant le tranchant du kunai près de la gorge, à l'endroit ou il n'y avait pas de cartilage, afin que la coupe soit profonde et qu'elle n'ait pas à s'y reprendre à deux fois.

Elle ferma les yeux, se souvenant de la façon dont sa mère tuait les lapins et les poulets avant de les préparer pour le repas. Un grand coup sec suffisait.

Sakura frappa. Son corps voulait faire le geste, mais au dernier moment, sa conscience s'interposa. Sa lame entailla légèrement la chair. L'homme gémit, tandis que Sakura trembla avant de frapper de nouveau. Chaque coup était plus violent, mais était loin d'apporter la mort. La kunoichi frappa à de multiples reprises, ne povant s'empêcher de trembler et de détourner la tête en serrant les dents, tout en portant les coups. Au bout de huit frappes, le prisonnier s'effondra au sol, la gorge lardée de coups de kunai.

La kunoichi de Konoha ne bougea plus. L'arme poisseuse glissa entre ses doigts tétanisés, alors qu'elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Le sang avait giclé hors de la carotide, souillant son visage et ses vêtements, tandis qu'elle fixait ses mains souillées.

Kakashi posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille silencieuse, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur route. La kunoichi ne dit plus un mot du reste du voyage, profondément enfouie dans ses pensées, baissant les yeux et laissant retomber ses cheveux pastels devant ses yeux, en un dérisoire bouclier.

Les trois autres comprenaient parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait, pour avoir vécu la même chose. Il fallait accepter d'avoir du sang sur les mains et il fallait parfois du temps pour intérioriser l'idée que le temps de l'innocence était terminé.

Lorsque Tazuna les hébergea, Sakura ne porta aucunement attention aux regards qu'on lui adressait, alors qu'elle faisait sensation avec son air sauvage, ses yeux de jade ternes sous ses sourcils roses, maculés de traînées de sang séché. Elle se réfugia dans la chambre qui lui avait été assignée chez le vieil homme.

A l'intérieur, Sakura s'effondra, une fois la pression des regards disparue. La jeune fille se traîna misérablement vers les toilettes et y déversa le contenu de son estomac, qu'elle avait vainement tenté de conserver. Fatiguée, la combattante haleta, alors que le goût acre de son meurtre continuait de hanter sa gorge brûlée par le flot de bile acide qu'elle rejeta une fois de plus.

A genoux, Sakura contempla ses mains, sur lesquelles une fine ligne rouge avait coulé, vernissant ses ongles d'une couche sombre et brunâtre, émettant une forte odeur métallique qui avait un parfum excitant et répugnant en même temps. La kunoichi trembla, détestant les pensées qui l'envahissaient.

Elle avait tué quelqu'un et même si elle s'efforçait de ne pas y penser, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer un scénario dans lequel elle n'avait pas à accomplir cette tache. Pourquoi les autres n'avaient-ils pas eu à le faire ?

C'était égoïste de vouloir se défausser de cette action, et elle le savait bien. Les autres avaient leur part d'ombre, ayant déjà tué et vu des cadavres. Sasuke avait vu ceux de sa famille, tandis que Naruto avait raconté qu'il avait côtoyé une petite fille qui dévorait des êtres humains. Il n'avait pas été dans les détails, mais elle imaginait bien un être plonger bouche ouverte dans un corps fendu, dévorer les entrailles et en ressortir avec les tripes entre les dents.

Sakura venait de comprendre que le monde était un endroit cruel, que la réalité n'était pas celle d'un monde dans lequel chacun vivait heureux. Elle avait bien vu les gens affamés et amaigris lors de son entrée dans le pays de la vague, semblables à des ombres. La réalité était celle d'un monde ou lorsqu'il y avait des gagnants, il y avait forcément des perdants. A chaque fois que quelqu'un souffrait, une autre était heureuse. Le monde était injuste et elle avait eu la chance de vivre une enfance privilégiée et relativement protégée de toutes ces horreurs.

Ses larmes coulèrent, intarissables, alors qu'elle goûtait à l'amère découverte de la perte de ce que l'on chérissait. Son innocence, ignorance de la cruelle réalité et seule protection contre les horreurs de la vie venait de disparaître, perdue à jamais.

Désormais, elle ne pourrait plus jamais se mentir à elle-même et se voiler la face. Elle comprenait que pour protéger l'innocence de certains, d'autres devaient sacrifier leur bonheur et leur joie, afin de sauver les autres. Si sa famille vivait en paix, c'est parce que des shinobis faisaient couler le sang et désormais, elle faisait partie de ceux qui renonçaient à une part de leurs illusions pour le compte de la communauté de Konoha.

Sakura se rendit compte que plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle trouvait de quoi justifier son meurtre, endormant la culpabilité qui n'avait cessé de la tourmenter. L'image de cet homme qu'elle avait égorgé à huit reprises restait vivace, mais elle parvenait à atténuer la douleur. Les mots de Kakashi lui revinrent en mémoire et la petite voix sombre qui vivait en elle semblait prompte à réagir.

- Réflechis bien Sakura, murmura sa seconde personnalité. Que serait-il arrivé si tu avais été la captive de cet homme ? Penses à ce qu'il t'aurait fait, s'il t'avait faite prisonnière, susurra t-elle avec malveillance. Ne te mens pas, ne te voiles pas la face, la réponse est très simple, ajouta t-elle après quelques secondes de silence. Il n'aurait pas eu de pitié pour toi, tu aurais été frappée, interrogée, battue, affamée, violée, torturée, asservie, mutilée, déchiquetée et avec de la chance, assassinée ! Tu n'étais rien pour ce gars-là. Tu n'es qu'une kunoichi insignifiante comme des milliers d'autres, un élément remplaçable et une simple petite fille. A part pour tes proches, tu n'as aucune valeur. Ne te soucies pas des autres. Ne vis pour toi, n'existes que pour toi et ceux que tu chéris vraiment ! Maintenant que tu es une kunoichi, tu as le pouvoir de te protéger. C'est tout ce qui compte dans ce monde. Il n'y a pas de bien ou de mal, ce ne sont que des opinions. Tout ce qui compte, c'est le pouvoir, car si tu n'es pas forte, tu meurs.

La kunoichi s'observa longuement, alors qu'elle avait jeté ses vêtements émettant cette odeur cuivrée si entêtante. Son reflet dans le pommeau de douche lui renvoyait l'image de cette fille, qui lui semblait totalement étrangère.

Etait-ce vraiment elle, cette ombre aux yeux ternes, dont le regard fixe et morne avait du mal à distinguer l'ombre de cerisier qui se terrait derrière ses mèches grasses et teintées de sang ?

- Qu'est-ce que je suis devenue ? se demanda t-elle en murmurant sa question face à un reflet énigmatique, caressant ses joues pour s'assurer que c'était bien elle qu'elle observait dans le reflet métallique.

Lorsque Sakura quitta la douche, s'effondrant sur son lit en enfilant une tenue propre, elle repensa à sa question qui la terrifiait. La petite voix en elle même, l'ombre qui représentait ce qu'il y avait de plus désinhibé en elle s'agitait. Elle était particulièrement prolixe ce soir.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? demanda t-elle avec une moue moqueuse. Tu devrais savoir qu'en ce monde, nous n'avons que deux choses en quantité illimitée. Ce sont des raisons de nous battre et des moyens de tuer. Que ce soit les mots ou les armes, tu peux détruire chaque personne. Alors, si veux éviter de souffrir, mieux vaut être du côté de ceux qui tuent, que de celui de ceux qui perdent. N'ais pas peur de blesser les autres, c'est préférable à être blessée.

Sakura se tut. Les mots de son esprit étaient certes inquiétants, mais ils n'en étaient pas moins vrais. C'était une vérité tordue, née d'un monde impur dont la face sombre se révélait à elle. Cette réalité que certains qualifiaient volonté d'infernale, commençait à dévoiler son véritable aspect.

- Tu as compris ce que tu es ? redemanda son autre personnalité.

Tandis qu'à l'étage inférieur, Tazuna et le reste de l'équipe sept s'étaient réunis autour du plat proposé par Tsunami et que le charpentier avait de nombreuses explications à leur fournir, Sakura s'enfouit dans les draps du futon.

La jeune adolescente fixa son reflet, ne pouvant s'empêcher de revoir les éclaboussures rouges qui avaient maculé ses traits enfantins.

- Je suis une kunoichi, murmura t-elle en essayant de se reconnaître, ne voulant pas penser à ce que ses parents penseraient d'elle. Je suis une combattante.

- Pas tout à fait, déclara sa seconde personnalité. Va plus loin.

- Je suis un assassin, avoua t-elle en retenant ses larmes. Je suis une meurtrière, honorée par le système.

Alors, c'est à ce moment que la réalisation tomba. Sakura eut l'impression que son estomac s'était chargé de plomb.

- Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une tueuse à gages que l'on glorifie.


	14. Rencontres assassines

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, avec du sang, comme vous l'attendiez tant !

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Touhou Project appartient à ZUN.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Rencontres assassines**

Lorsque Sakura quitta sa chambre, essuyant ses yeux rouges pour rejoindre ses camarades, le soleil s'était déjà levé. Malgré qu'elle ait réalisé la sinistre vérité, elle ne supportait pas de les voir la considérer comme si elle n'était qu'une fragile poupée de porcelaine, sans cesse jaugée par leurs regards larmoyants et inquiets.

- Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, demanda t-elle en serrant les poings et en baissant légèrement la tête. J'ai réalisé beaucoup de choses hier soir, dont celle que je ne suis plus une gamine fragile. Vous ne pourrez pas toujours me protéger et je vous demande de ne pas me traiter comme un objet. S'il vous plait, arrêtez de me regarder avec pitié.

Ses deux coéquipiers ne dirent pas un mot, détournant le regard. Seul Kakashi s'avança et la fixa dans les yeux.

- Si tu veux parler de quelque chose, ajouta t-il avec un ton doux mais sincèrement respectueux, je suis là. Sinon, nous pouvons continuer notre mission pour protéger les constructeurs contre les mercenaires de Gato.

- Gato ? s'étonna t-elle, n'ayant pas entendu la conversation de la veille, durant laquelle Naruto et Sasuke avaient été presque tentés de faire taire à coup de gifles le pleurnichard petit-fils de leur client. Ce nom est connu, c'est bien ce milliardaire qui possède de multiples compagnies commerciales ?

- Celui-là même, confirma leur sensei. Il s'en sert pour asphyxier ce pays et les utilise comme paravent pour divers trafics, expliqua Kakashi, taisant le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un marchand d'esclaves, mais que personne n'avait eu l'intérêt de lutter contre lui. Même Konoha fermait les yeux là-dessus. La sinistre politique avait pris le pas sur l'humanisme, car même le village caché avait des contrats avec le magnat.

Ignorant le petit-fils de Tazuna, qui était devenu plus dépressif et fataliste que Sasuke, les quatre combattants rejoignirent le pont. Alors que les ouvriers s'activaient, l'équipe sept observait les alentours, scrutant les lieux pour repérer toute menace. Finalement, le brouillard se leva, enveloppant le chantier d'une épaisse brume poisseuse et angoissante.

- Formation carrée pour Tazuna, déclara instantanément Kakashi, qui vit une immense silhouette approcher à travers la masse grisâtre.

- Alors les gosses, vous croyez vraiment être des shinobis ? ricana l'imposant nukenin émettant une violente aura de terreur. Si vous n'avez jamais versé le sang, alors vous ne pourrez rien contre moi. J'ai même hâte d'affronter ton élève, Hatake Kakashi, celle qui a égorgé mon assassin. Le premier sang est inoubliable, je me rappelle très bien que j'ai tué mon meilleur ami, c'est vraiment un très agréable souvenir.

Le shinobi mystérieux aurait pu continuer à déblatérer ces horreurs pour terrifier les travailleurs et faire douter les shinobis de Konoha, mais le jeune Yakumo n'était pas décidé à laisser cet inconnu prendre l'ascendant psychologique sur eux.

- Futon ! Shinkuuha ! hurla Naruto qui couvrait le coté gauche de l'ingénieur, projetant une lame de vent, dissipant violemment une partie du brouillard et abattant les arbres qui faisaient face au pont.

La silhouette esquiva la lame d'air et se révéla à la vue de tous, dévoilant un shinobi à la carrure impressionnante, vêtu d'un pantalon bleu et dont les traits du visage étaient bandés.

- Momochi Zabuza, déclara Kakashi en se remémorant le profil de l'assassin aux petits yeux perçants. C'est un nukenin de rang A, n'essayez pas de l'affronter seuls, prévint leur professeur.

Kakashi décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il releva son bandeau, dévoilant son Sharingan, s'attirant les railleries du démon de la brume. Sasuke sursauta à cette nouvelle, grinça des dents, mais ne dit rien.

- Comment le vaincre, sensei ? demanda Sakura. Quelle stratégie utiliser ?

- On va employer la technique cinq, répondit le jônin aux cheveux d'argent, qui n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée de lancer ses élèves à l'assaut d'un monstre comme Zabuza. Préparez-vous, déclara t-il en faisant deux signes de la main.

Les trois shinobis se hâtèrent de charger le nukenin à la large épée. Les deux jeunes, sur les flancs, lancèrent leurs shurikens de façon à cibler Zabuza, sans s'entretuer avec leurs propres projectiles. Pendant que le démon de la brume sanglante esquivait les rafales d'acier, Kakashi chargeait, Raikiri en main.

Zabuza était un déserteur, ce qui indiquait qu'il avait survécu aux patrouilles et aux traqueurs venus pour lui faire payer sa trahison. Sa survie indiquait qu'il était un ninja hors pair et que ses réflexes étaient affûtés. Au dernier moment, alors que le ninja copieur allait l'embrocher, il bondit au-dessus de Kakashi, chargeant Sakura avec sa lame massive.

La kunoichi privée du support de ses camarades se prépara, mais elle n'avait maîtrisé qu'une seule technique de son affinité Doton. Heureusement pour elle, ses deux coéquipiers avaient bien mis la stratégie en place.

La jeune fille leva son kunai et fit face à Zabuza, en une dérisoire défense face à la masse de muscles qui la chargeait. Implacable, le nukenin trancha le bras gauche de Sakura, avant d'avoir la surprise de constater qu'il avait frappé un clone de boue. Toujours dans sa lancée, le déserteur à la longue épée entailla également le vieux Tazuna, qui se révéla être un clone du blond, doublé d'une technique du métamorphose.

- Henge no jutsu, grogna le nukenin qui sauta en arrière. Sérieusement, me faire avoir par un truc de genin …

Zabuza chercha du regard sa cible, décidant finalement de neutraliser ses ennemis avant de poursuivre la traque. L'épéiste repassa à l'attaque, chargeant Sasuke en crachant une immense vague déferlante qui força sa cible à bouger et à s'éloigner de ses deux compagnons.

Dans sa hâte à séparer et à isoler les trois genins, le sabreur tomba dans le piège tendu par le blond, qui attendait que ses camarades soient suffisamment loin de lui et du nukenin.

- Danmaku ! hurla Naruto, Jail of the Fox !

Une impulsion sombre jaillit de lui, formant neuf traînées de chakra maudit qui s'entrelacèrent en un damier de balles acides qui encerclèrent Zabuza.

Surpris, le nukenin fut forcé de se faufiler entre les interstices laissés par les projectiles qui rongeaient le métal de son épée et qui brûlaient ses vêtements.

Stressé par cette technique inconnue et meurtrière qui l'emprisonnait en le repoussant vers le jônin, Zabuza utilisa son large zanbatô pour se protéger, encaissant une oartie des projectiles. Kakashi prépara sa fameuse technique, l'éclair qui pourfendait ceux qu'il affrontait, mais Sasuke fut plus rapide. Une série de kunais acérés frappèrent le déserteur dans le dos.

Le brun avait soigneusement visé les points vitaux, ayant tranché la moelle épinière, ainsi que les reins et l'artère aorte. Après des années à s'entraîner sur des cibles représentant Itachi, Sasuke avaient amélioré sa précision. Combiné au pouvoir du sharingan, cet entraînement avait porté ses fruits, au point de parvenir à cibler soigneusement une cible mouvante. Ses jets précis venaient d'abattre le terrifiant nukenin Zabuza.

Le déserteur s'effondra au sol, n'ayant pas le temps de réaliser qu'un genin de douze ans venait de le tuer. Le silence tomba brutalement, tous observaient ce shinobi d'élite qui ne terroriserait plus personne, alors que le brun ramassait ses kunais, les essuyant sur sda manche, avant de s'autoriser un sourire de victoire. Kakashi scella le corps dans un rouleau, afin d'avoir de quoi prouver ce haut fait, lorsque viendrait le temps de réclamer la prime.

Sans que les shinobis de Konoha ne le sachent, une personne s'était dissimulée dans les arbres et avait assisté à la scène.

Derrière son masque, le serviteur de Zabuza laissa ses larmes couler.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans vous, Zabuza-sama ? murmura t-il en s'enfuyant dans les bois touffus, l'esprit embrouillé et ivre de vengeance.

Le jeune Haku ne savait pas que dans son désespoir, il serait bien vite trouvé par quelqu'un qui lui offrirait une nouvelle raison de vivre.

Pendant ce temps, sur le pont, les ouvriers et Tazuna étaient encore sous le choc. Ce mercenaire terrifiant, envoyé par Gato pour les éliminer, venait de se faire tuer par leurs protecteurs. Le moral remonta bien vite et les ouvriers motivés par cette victoire qui assurait leur sécurité se hâtèrent de reprendre le travail.

Le chantier se poursuivit bien vite, avec de l'avance sur les prévisions. Bien entendu, Kakashi et ses élèves s'entraînaient à proximité et assuraient la protection des lieux et du village, afin de contrer une éventuelle tentative désespérée de Gato contre eux.

Le milliardaire en question ne risquait plus de leur poser d'ennuis. Quelques jours après la mort de Zabuza, on retrouva le magnat mort dans ses quartiers. Ses mercenaires avaient été également tués, d'une façon horrible. Les corps présentaient tous des marques de perforations et des contusions consécutives à l'usage de garrots, mais il n'y avait personne pour témoigner. Ses esclaves n'avaient pas non plus été épargnés, en particulier lorsque l'assassin provenait d'un monde ou le fort dévore le faible et ou le silence ne peut être garanti que par la mort du témoin.

Les richesses de Gato n'avaient pas été touchées dans leur intégralité, ce qui indiquait que le meurtrier recherchait quelque chose d'unique, ou bien qu'il désirait des informations et s'était servi au passage, sans s'encombrer.

Les informations étaient extrêmement précieuses, parfois bien plus que l'or et une personne profitait des connaissances malhonnêtement acquises par Gato. Le vieil homme cupide avait tenté de doubler cette personne en lui faisant payer cher l'information, mais au final, la cupidité avait fini par coûter la vie au millionnaire.

Dans le désert du pays du vent, une mystérieuse silhouette avançait parmi les dunes en quête d'un trésor inestimable.

Les étendues de sable s'étalaient à perte de vue. Sans point de repère et sans carte, toute excursion dans ce terrain mort et désolé s'achevait inévitablement par un funeste destin qui mettait prématurément fin à l'existence de l'inconscient qui s'aventurait dans le désert.

Pourtant, une personne avait eu l'audace de s'aventurer dans cet enfer de sable brûlant, dont le reflet éblouissant était aveuglant, alors que le soleil dardait ces terres écrasées par ses puissants rayons. La personne ne semblait pas se soucier de la température élevée qui l'entourait. Elle ne se protégeait même pas du soleil et de ses rayons nocifs. Elle n'avait pas l'air de souffrir de déshydratation et aucune goutte de sueur n'était visible sur son front.

L'inconnu avançait, se servant de sa carte pour progresser, attendant vivement la nuit pour observer les étoiles et confirmer sa direction. Les informations données étaient correctes pour le moment, Gato s'étant révélé plutôt coopératif avant de mourir.

Pourtant, l'inconnu dont les cheveux verts ondulaient doucement sous l'effet de la faible brise, était surveillé. Rares étaient les personnes s'aventurant dans ce désert et ceux qui prenaient le risque de parcourir les dunes avaient une bonne raison de le faire. C'était dans ces lieux désolés, là ou les secrets étaient jalousement gardés, que les plus grands marionnettistes avaient développé et perfectionné leur art. Leurs descendants continuaient de veiller avec acharnement à protéger les secrets de leurs ancêtres, ne mettant ces savoirs au service de leur village qu'avec une extrême parcimonie.

Cette personne, cet intruse qui menaçait les caches secrètes des habitants du pays du vent, devait être neutralisée au plus vite.

- Que fait-on ? demanda un shinobi embusqué. On attaque ?

- Non, répondit son supérieur. Une telle arrogance de la part de cette femme indique qu'elle ne nous craint pas. Si elle sait pour les sanctuaires, elle est évidemment au courant de notre existence et de celle des gardiens. Attendons qu'elle s'affaiblisse et qu'elle se fatigue dans le désert et ensuite, nous l'éliminerons avec la bête.

- L'esprit du sable n'aime pas que l'on traverse son territoire, sourit le shinobi embusqué derrière une roche détachée de l'amas de falaises qui s'étendait dans ce désert. Allons les prévenir.

La femme aux cheveux verts, vêtue d'un gilet à carreaux rouges et d'une robe assortie, passa calmement la nuit, immobile dans le désert. Le lendemain, après avoir marché durant plusieurs heures, la femme fut abordée par trois personnes. Ces trois ninjas ne payaient pas vraiment de mine. L'homme au costume de chat était d'un ridicule, avec ses peintures de guerre semblables à ceux d'un acteur de kabuki. La femme avec son impressionnant éventail était vêtue d'une jupe courte et son regard d'un vert sapin fixait leur opposante dont les yeux étaient presque clos, dans une expression d'ennui.

Le troisième, plus petit que les deux autres, avaient des cheveux roux et son regard vert d'eau psychotique fit sourire la femme à l'ombrelle. Ses yeux cernés et son envie de tuer rendaient le garçon plus intimidant et bien plus intéressant que les deux autres.

- Au nom du village caché de Suna, déclara le plus âgé, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour violation des secrets de notre pays. Rendez-vous immédiatement et vous aurez droit à …

Une immense vigne de bois souple émergea du sable, saisissant le shinobi avant de s'entourer autour de sa gorge. Des épines émergèrent de la tige, menaçant de perforer la gorge de l'imprudent.

- Je suis ici pour récupérer la rose du désert, murmura t-elle avec un grand sourire, et personne ne se mettra sur ma route. Vous pouvez me simplifier la tache, ou bien être détruits. Choisissez vite, ajouta t-elle de sa voix cruelle et amusée, bien que je préfèrerais que le sang coule.

Le garçon suffoquant trembla. Cette femme aux yeux de sang était à la recherche d'une fleur rare, soigneusement cultivée par les marionnettistes, à cause de son poison virulent et presque indétectable. Laisser une telle arme entre de mauvaises mains serait catastrophique. Le célèbre marionnettiste Akasuna no Sasori avait déserté en connaissant ce secret, il était hors de question qu'il y ait d'autres fuites.

La plante retenant Sabaku no Kankurô fut brusquement tranchée par la marionnette qui était conservée dans le paquet qu'il portait sur son dos. La liane se détendit, fanant avant de toucher le sol, libérant le shinobi qui préparait son pantin équipé d'armes toxiques.

- Dernière sommation, déclara le jeune avec un tatouage sur le front, levant sa main pour contrôler le sable aux pieds de l'inconnue.

- Savez-vous qui je suis ? minauda la femme à la chevelure verte, avant de soupirer devant leur absence de réponse. Je suppose que non, ajouta t-elle d'un ton blasé, avant de sourire. Je suis Kazami Yûka, la maîtresse des plantes, le yôkai aux tournesols, le démon oriental, celle qui a défait le démon Shinki, je suis la beauté des ténèbres éternelles et aussi l'élève de la grande Mima !

Cette révélation ne suscita aucune réaction de la part de ses ennemis, pour la plus grande indignation de la yôkai.

- Très bien, puisque mes titres ne signifient rien pour vous, je vais donc devoir vous enseigner pourquoi mon nom suscite la terreur, même dans les pires cauchemars. Je vais vous montrer pourquoi je suis crainte dans tout Gensokyo et quand j'en aurais fini avec vous, ce monde aussi désespèrera en murmurant mon nom !

La yôkai s'envola, esquivant une vague de sable projetée par Gaara, alors que son regard fou se braquait sur le plus jeune.

- Je vais prendre plaisir à te broyer, démon ! hurla la créature sadique.

Les deux autres frémirent. Leur frère était déjà mentalement instable et à deux doigts de libérer le tanuki et cette femme voulait délibérément affronter ce bijû. Peut-être que laisser ces deux monstres lutter l'un contre l'autre serait la meilleure décision. Kankurô et Temari savaient qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids, surtout face à la bête à queue. Cependant, si leur coéquipier avait vraiment besoin d'aide, ils interviendraient. Mais pour l'instant, ils n'étaient que des poussières insignifiantes que Shukaku broierait s'ils se mettaient sur sa route.

Yûka Kazami observa le roux qui se métamorphosa, faisant place à un immense tanuki de sable, à la longue queue bleue.

L'animal projeta une vague sablonneuse vers son ennemie, qui sourit. Ici, la magie était moins concentrée, mais l'énergie naturelle abondait dans certaines zones. La yôkai sentait le souffle de la terre qui murmurait sous ses pieds et même le clapotis de l'eau qui stagnait dans une nappe phréatique fossile.

Yûka pointa son ombrelle vers la masse de sable en mouvement et lança une spell card.

- Last spell ! Lotus flower ! s'exclama t-elle, avide de lutter et de faire gicler le sang.

Une pluie d'orbes blancs à l'aura lavande se répandit dans les cieux. Les sphères libéraient une effluve douce, qui endormait les sens de ceux respirant le parfum, lui permettant de neutraliser les deux autres combattants. Temari et Kankurô eurent l'impression de flotter sur un nuage, alors que l'énergie quittait leurs corps mous.

Allongés sur le sable, drogués par la toxine, ils virent les orbes former une fleur à cinq pétales, avant de pilonner la muraille de sable, explosant en projetant des têtes de flèches qui s'enfonçaient à travers la défense ultime de leur frère.

Le bijû hurla, tentant de balayer le parasite d'un coup de queue, mais la sadique riposta par une nouvelle rafale tournoyante, ralentissant l'attaque du tanuki aux yeux jaunes et laiteux.

Le démon était puissant, mais Yûka avait un avantage. Elle n'était plus en Gensokyo et n'avait plus l'obligation de combattre seulement au danmaku. Souriante, ce qui était un mauvais signe, la terrifiante femme mobilisa l'énergie naturelle qui circulait sous ses pieds.

Pendant un instant, la tranquillité du désert ne fut rompue que par le souffle de l'esprit y résidant. Une légère croûte de grès craquela, tandis que les dunes étaient agitées par de minuscules mouvements circulaires à la surface.

Puis, d'immenses vignes empoisonnées surgirent des profondeurs, agissant comme des laisses et entravant l'animal. Les tiges grossissaient, se transformant en troncs qui emprisonnèrent bien vite Shukaku.

- Mokuton, murmura Temari, encore tétanisée par le parfum des lotus. C'est impossible, seuls les Senju pouvaient le maîtriser.

Malheureusement pour eux, Yûka Kazami était possédée par l'ivresse de la bataille et elle ne laisserait pas cette proie en vie. Elle s'envola, dépliant son ombrelle, avant de se scinder en deux entités. La seconde lui ressemblait beaucoup, sauf que ses cheveux atteignaient le creux de ses reins et qu'elle était vêtue d'une robe de nuit d'un rose bonbon, féminin et doux, qui ne seyait pas à une telle sadique.

- Dual Spark ! hurla t-elle, projetant deux monstrueux faisceaux d'énergie vrombissants, qui percutèrent le démon dans le flanc.

Shukaku hurla sous l'effet des deux intenses masses d'énergie qui s'enfonçaient en lui, forant son bouclier et l'atteignant directement en brûlant ses entrailles de chakra. L'animal à l'agonie poussa de petits râles, tandis qu'il cessait de combattre et retournait dans le sceau, laissant son jinchûriki en paix.

Gaara s'effondra au sol, inconscient. Sa fratrie était estomaquée, puisque jamais ils n'avaient vu quelqu'un franchir le bouclier de leur frère cadet, sans parler de réussir à le vaincre. Pourtant, c'était l'exploit que cette Yûka venait de réaliser.

La yôkai en question s'approcha de l'inconscient, au sens propre comme au figuré, qui l'avait défiée. Elle fixa les yeux cerclés de noir, avant de soupirer.

- Vous deux, déclara t-elle à Temari et Kankuro qui sentaient les effets du poison se dissiper, soyez témoins du destin de ceux qui osent s'opposer à moi.

Avec cruauté, elle leva son ombrelle dont l'extrémité du manche était faite d'une pointe acérée et planta le morceau de métal dans la poitrine de Gaara. Le garçon poussa un petit râle, avant qu'une masse de chakra nocive ne l'entoure.

Ensuite, le chakra démoniaque s'étiola et s'envola, avant de se disperser.

Sabaku no Gaara, fils du Yondaime Kazekage et jinchûriki de Ichibi, était mort.

Tandis que Kankuro et Temari restaient incrédules, Kazami Yûka sourit.

La yôkai se retourna et s'abaissa devant Temari.

- J'espère que nous pourrons nous revoir, rose du désert, siffla t-elle en embrassant les lèvres gercées de Temari.

La blonde écarquilla les yeux, tandis que son frère observait la scène avec intérêt.

Yûka brisa ce baiser aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé, avant de poursuivre sa route, sifflotant gaiement.


	15. Oeil de serpent

Bonjour à tous !

Avec la fin d'Halloween, vient normalement la fin de l'horreur.

Pourtant, je fais l'inverse, puisqu'est venu le temps d'insérer le personnage le plus sinistre du manga.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et j'en profite pour remercier mes lecteurs qui me laissent des reviews. C'est toujours un plaisir que de lire vos retours et de pouvoir correspondre avec vous.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Tpuhou Project appartient à ZUN.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Œil de serpent**

Konoha était actuellement le plus influent, si ce n'était le plus puissant des villages du monde ninja, celui qui maintenait l'équilibre entre les grandes nations du monde shinobi. Malheureusement, cette position d'arbitre avait un prix. Ses rares alliés jalousaient le prestige et la prospérité du village caché dans les feuilles, tandis que beaucoup d'autres nations aspiraient à ruiner cet état pour s'élever. En conséquence, la position de Konoha suscitait beaucoup de rivalités et le nombre de ses ennemis ne cessait de croître.

Cependant, le danger ne venait pas des autres grands pays comme Iwa ou Kumo. S'ils attaquaient en faisant le premier pas, il était fort possible que les neutres profiteraient de la situation militaire pour s'étendre aux dépens de celui qui ferait le premier mouvement. Un village seul n'avait pas les moyens pour attaquer un pays, tout en se défendant efficacement contre un autre. A l'heure actuelle, les villages devaient négocier et étaient obligés de trouver des compromis, car une guerre généralisée n'était souhaitée par personne. Personne n'était certain de la gagner.

Le véritable danger pour Konoha, celui qui menaçait vraiment sa suprématie, était l'existence de multiples factions indépendantes, formées de petits pays faibles et isolés, souvent écartées des calculs traditionnels. Deux organisations en particulier s'activaient dans l'ombre, avec des buts inconnus par les cinq grands états. Des organisations qui ne tenaient pas à ce que leurs objectifs soient dévoilés à l'heure actuelle.

La première, cantonnée au village caché de la pluie, répondait au nom d'Akatsuki, mais ses membres mercenaires ne suscitaient guère l'inquiétude pour les services de renseignements. Il s'agissait de mercenaires efficaces proposant leurs services, mais on ne les voyait rarement puisque dès lors qu'ils quittaient les frontières d'Ame, ils opéraient avec discrétion, comme s'ils ne souhaitaient pas attirer une attention plus approfondie sur leurs activités.

L'autre faction, beaucoup plus active en ce moment, était le nouveau village du son, baptisé Otogakure. Ce village n'était qu'une couverture servant à l'un des plus dangereux des déserteurs, un être nommé Orochimaru.

Le légendaire sannin aux serpents, était un shinobi dont la puissance n'avait d'égale que la ruse et l'intelligence. L'homme détestait Konoha du fond du cœur, n'ayant jamais digéré les stupides normes éthiques qui l'avaient écarté du pouvoir.

Le déserteur, recherché par la plupart des shinobis de Konoha et de leurs alliés, y compris Sunagakure, était pourtant tranquillement installé sur un siège confortable, en compagnie du Yondaime Kazekage. Les deux hommes ne s'appréciaient guère, mais ils avaient un intérêt commun. Le village de Suna avait souffert des récentes décisions du daimyô de Kaze no kuni, qui préférait faire appel à des shinobis de Konoha pour nombre de missions, au lieu de privilégier ceux de son propre pays. Le Kazekage avait plusieurs fois songé à éliminer le seigneur féodal, mais une autre idée avait lentement germé dans son esprit. Son chef ne faisait appel à Konoha qu'en raison de la réputation de ce village. Si la soi-disante invulnérabilité du village dans les feuilles était mise à mal, la nouvelle situation ne pourrait être que favorable, lui permettant de renégocier certains traités.

Un vieux proverbe disait que l'ennemi de son ennemi était un ami. Le Yondaime, un homme au visage sévère et dur, avait alors pris contact avec Orochimaru et les deux hommes avaient convenu d'un marché. Ils organiseraient ensemble la destruction de Konoha, profitant de l'occasion donnée par les examens chûnin qui se tiendraient dans le village de la feuille. La sécurité serait renforcée, mais au moins, ce serait l'occasion parfaite pour faire entrer une armée d'une façon parfaitement légale, y compris un bijû.

Du moins, cela aurait été le cas, si une nouvelle n'était pas venue briser ce plan soigneusement conçu.

Les deux seigneurs, Kazekage et Otokage, s'étaient réunis dans la tour dominant le village désertique. Le bâtiment sphérique était de couleur ocre, comme le reste du village dont l'uniformité était d'une tristesse navrante, mais permettait de faciliter sa dissimulation, étant de même couleur que la roche du désert.

Le bureau du Yondaime était une salle percée de fenêtres rondes qui faisaient circuler l'air étouffant, rafraîchissant la pièce dont le toit était écrasé par le soleil. Malgré la température caniculaire, l'atmosphère tamisée était froide. Le kage n'inspirait pas seulement un profond respect, il était craint de ses sujets et chaque personne qui se trouvait en sa présence ne pouvait que frissonner.

Le doyen du clan no Sabaku observait ses enfants avec son regard dur, tandis que son conseiller masqué écoutait soigneusement. Face à ces deux impressionnantes figures, Temari fit tout son possible pour ne pas montrer qu'elle était encore affectée par cet échec, ni même qu'elle avait peur des deux shinobis présents dans la salle du conseil. Le Kazekage écoutait calmement sa fille et son fils faire leur rapport sur leur dernière mission, notant leur terreur intrinsèque qui était aisément perceptible lorsqu'ils mentionnèrent le nom de la femme qui maîtrisait le Mokuton et faisait jeu égal avec la bête des sables, Shukaku.

La mort de son cadet ne lui plut pas du tout. En tant que père, il n'avait pas beaucoup de regrets, puisqu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment son fils psychopathe. Cependant, il était plus Kazekage que père et en tant que Kage, perdre son unique jinchûriki mettait son village en grand danger si la nouvelle s'ébruitait. Il espérait vraiment que son complice masqué, qui observait l'échange en silence, ne vendrait pas ce secret. Il n'avait absolument pas confiance en Orochimaru, mais il se doutait que masquer l'information mettrait le sannin en colère et l'amènerait à se méfier. Si Orochimaru commençait à douter de leur partenariat, il y avait fort à parier que le sannin soupçonnerait un coup tordu. S'il se mettait à craindre un piège, il agirait en conséquences. Sans oublier que le serpent avait probablement des informateurs et le Kazekage ne pourrait cacher la vérité longtemps.

Et puis, comment le plan initial pourrait-il bien fonctionner, si Ichibi n'était pas présent pour leur servir de fer de lance ?

Le chef d'état rumina ses pensées, avant de repenser aux propos tenus par les deux survivants de la mission ratée. Ses deux enfants avaient tout avoué, de leur humiliante défaite à l'assassinat de leur frère qui les terrifiait. Les compétences de cette étrange femme étonna le Kazekage, qui congédia rapidement ses enfants, leur annonçant qu'il trouverait rapidement un remplaçant pour leur équipe. Le plan continuait pour le moment, comme il avait été prévu.

Une fois seuls, les deux comploteurs se jaugèrent du regard.

- Avez-vous des informations sur ces Kazami, Orochimaru-san ? questionna fermement le Kage aux cheveux coupés en brosse.

- Absolument pas, répondit le nukenin au teint crayeux, tout en se léchant les lèvres par avidité. Le seul shinobi que je connaisse avec le mokuton est l'une de mes créations que Konoha m'a volé. Si je pouvais obtenir un de ces Kazami, j'en serais ravi. Je pourrais même en cultiver une armée.

Intérieurement, le Yondaime frissonna. Contrairement aux autres kages, Orochimaru ne considérait même pas les êtres humains comme des outils. Pour lui, il les voyait juste comme des cobayes sur lesquels il pouvait expérimenter à loisir.

Cependant, Orochimaru cachait une chose à son allié de circonstance. Lui, il savait ce qu'était Gensokyo. Il avait gardé contact avec certaines personnes influentes dans son ancien pays, dont le sinistre Shimura Danzô, de la racine de Konoha.

Malgré que le nukenin reptilien détestait son village natal, il avait continué de garder contact avec son ancien employeur. Le vieux belliciste pouvait se révéler utile, puisque Danzô n'avait aucun scrupule a faciliter la destruction de Konoha. Cela lui permettrait ultérieurement d'imposer une ligne politique plus dure et d'accéder au poste qu'il convoitait tellement. Le maître de la Racine n'oubliait pas les compétences uniques de ce déserteur, puisqu'il avait fait appel aux services d'Orochimaru lorsqu'il avait transformé son bras droit en une arme épouvantable.

Le nukenin aux longs cheveux noirs et au teint pâle avait hâte de se rendre dans ces terres nouvelles. Si Gensokyo renfermait des êtres aussi puissants que cette Yûka, qui venait d'abattre un bijû, il pourrait bien trouver un corps de rechange suffisamment puissant pour lui permettre d'obtenir l'immortalité. Il n'était même pas certain qu'un homme comme Uchiha Itachi puisse vaincre un de ces monstres de chakra en combat singulier. Le pouvoir du Mangekyô Sharingan permettait d'imposer sa volonté à ces créatures, mais le Mokuton des Senju en était tout aussi capable.

Alors qu'une idée germait dans le cerveau dément, Orochimaru tourna son esprit diabolique vers les prochains examens chûnin. Son armée et ses agents étaient prêts, mais il commençait à songer à son plan concernant le jeune Sasuke. L'idée originelle était de l'attirer à Oto en lui faisant miroiter la puissance et en l'entraînant avant de pouvoir profiter de son corps. Cependant, ce plan avait un défaut : Sasuke pourrait être réticent à céder son corps. Orochimaru songeait de plus en plus sérieusement à simplement s'emparer des précieux sharingans du jeune Sasuke, pour les greffer dans le nouveau corps qu'il obtiendrait en Gensokyo.

Orochimaru réfléchissait à l'impact qu'aurait la mort de Gaara, en particulier sur les plans de ses anciens collègues de l'Akatsuki. Malgré que son espion Kabuto se soit mis au service du nukenin Akasuna no Sasori, il n'avait récolté que peu d'informations. L'identité de leur leader, le mystérieux Pain, qui n'apparaissait que sous forme de projection et qui se calfeutrait à Ame, lui était toujours inconnue. Par contre, la mort du jinchûriki d'Ichibi signifiait que le démon mettrait plusieurs années pour se reformer et ce laps de temps serait préjudiciable pour les plans de la mystérieuse organisation.

Ce délai supplémentaire allait retarder les objectifs de l'association de criminels et ce serait avantageux pour Orochimaru. Il ignorait ce que l'Akatsuki comptait faire, mais il avait cependant une vague idée de leur objectif. L'organisation s'était attelée à récupérer des fonds destinés à corrompre des informateurs et à louer des mercenaires. Leur objectif principal pour le moment consistait à localiser les neuf démons à queues. Leur plan impliquait forcément ces bêtes de chakra mythiques, même s'il ignorait ce qu'ils comptait faire de ces superbes armes de guerre. La théorie la plus probable était que l'Akatsuki comptait détenir la force militaire la plus puissante, pour pouvoir imposer son ordre politique et sa domination sur ce monde. Peut être même que les leaders d'Amegakure no sato étaient derrière l'Akatsuki, la manipulant dans l'ombre pour le compte de leur petite nation.

Le nukenin réfléchissait intensément, sous le regard intéressé du Kazekage. L'homme n'était pas idiot, il savait parfaitement que le déserteur avait du planifier une dizaine d'hypothèses et de plans dans son esprit génial.

- Je pense que j'ai une idée, mais avant de l'exposer, j'aimerais beaucoup la tester, murmura le sannin aux yeux dorés, rejetant une mèche derrière son oreille percée d'un croc violet. Nous reprendrons contact d'ici quelques jours, Kazekage-sama.

Orochimaru remit son couvre-chef, reprenant l'aspect d'un jônin de Suna, avant de quitter les lieux. Le déserteur se hâta de franchir la passe creusée entre les hautes falaises qui encerclaient le village de son allié, avant de rejoindre son propre village caché.

Otogakure était l'endroit ou il se sentait véritablement chez lui. La notion de patrie était quelque peu étrangère pour lui, puisqu'il ne se souciait que de lui même et que l'emplacement de ses laboratoires ne lui importait qu'en termes stratégiques, le sentimentalisme n'avait pas sa place chez lui. Cependant, lorsqu'il était ici, au cœur de son pays, il n'avait pas à se soucier des traqueurs, puisque tous les shinobis vivants en ces lieux étaient de véritables fanatiques loyaux, prêts à tout pour plaire à leur maître. Les personnes qui vivaient ici avaient beau être des cobayes, ils étaient reconnaissants à Orochimaru de leur avoir donné une raison de vivre.

Le dangereux déserteur se retrancha dans son laboratoire. A l'intérieur de ses quartiers, desquels montaient les cris des expériences malsaines et atroces qui gémissaient dans les salles d'observation et les cellules, le scientifique contempla le bocal dans lequel flottait une nouvelle ignominie qu'il venait de créer, comme un enchevêtrement macabre de membres et d'organes sans réelle organisation.

L'homme aux mains pâles retourna vers sa paillasse, à l'endroit ou un bac exhalait l'odeur pestilentielle du formol. A l'intérieur, il fixa la tête décapitée d'un serpent blanc, dont le cerveau mis à nu était connecté à de multiples machines.

Par de petites impulsions électriques, Orochimaru tenta d'obtenir des réactions de la part des muscles. Chaque test était noté, vérifié et revérifié, les conclusions et les hypothèses étant minutieusement annotées, avant qu'il ne reprenne inlassablement ses essais, insufflant des doses diverses de chakra dans l'organe de sa création à la tête tranchée.

- Intéressant, murmura t-il en notifiant une remarque dans ses rouleaux reportant chacune de ses expériences.

Après de nombreux essais, le nukenin appela son fidèle serviteur, l'espion en qui il avait le plus confiance. Orochimaru craignait pour sa vie, à cause de son statut de déserteur, mais il était également une légende vivante, un des trois ninjas à avoir affronté Hanzô la salamandre et à survivre à ce combat. Ainsi, peu de gens viendraient se frotter ouvertement à lui, ils privilégieraient une méthode plus furtive. Le véritable danger réside dans les ambitions de ses sbires.

Orochimaru adorait briser les velléités de puissance chez ses adjoints. Il prenait un véritable plaisir à semer la zizanie et à monter ses subordonnés les uns contre les autres, divisant leurs tâches de façon à ce qu'ils soient en permanence dans une féroce concurrence. Cela favorisait l'émulation, tout en poussant ses hommes à comploter contre leurs égaux et non contre leur chef.

Pourtant, malgré ces divisions, une personne surplombait toutes ces mesquineries. Par sa fourberie, sa ruse et ses compétences, Yakushi Kabuto était devenu l'agent préféré du serpent. Ce petit génie était un privilégié, puisqu'il était le seul à qui Orochimaru confierait sa vie sans sourciller.

Ceux qu'il dominait par la peur seraient prompts à l'abandonner à la moindre faiblesse, il le savait. Alors, il avait choisi d'adopter une autre méthode pour contrôler son élite, celle de leur faire miroiter leurs désirs de puissance et de reconnaissance. Le sceau maudit n'était qu'une garantie supplémentaire.

- Orochimaru-sama ? interpella une voix calme qu'il connaissait bien.

Sans paraître surpris, le brun s'essuya les mains et se détourna de ses observations.

- Kabuto, siffla t-il en reconnaissant le ton de son espion, qui avait toujours cet éternel sourire faux et agaçant sur le visage. J'ai une tâche à te confier. Durant les examens chûnin, tu sais quelle doit être ton attitude, cependant, il nous reste une chose à préparer. Nous allons nous rendre dans ce monde de Gensokyo.

- Si telle est votre volonté, Orochimaru-sama, déclara respectueusement Kabuto, il en sera ainsi. Puis-je vous demandez ce que vous cherchez là-bas ?

- Il m'est parvenu plusieurs nouvelles intéressantes, déclara le grand serpent. Nous allons rencontrer une déesse aux serpents et nous allons devoir mener une petite enquête sur un hôpital nommé Eientei.

Orochimaru avait entendu parler de cette mystérieuse clinique. Les rumeurs affirmaient que dans les profondeurs d'une impénétrable forêt de bambous, vivaient un clan de lapines, entourant une princesse. Cette femme d'une grande beauté était protégée par un infirmière talentueuse, dont les connaissances étaient sans nul doute immenses et la simple mention de ces savoirs, tenait Orochimaru en haleine.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas l'information qui plut le plus au criminel.

Les rumeurs disaient également que ces deux femmes avaient obtenu la formule de l'immortalité absolue.


End file.
